A Blooming Rose
by Loveable Dork
Summary: Set at the end of season two.  What happens when Rachel and Quinn become friends and begin to grow closer
1. Chapter 1

**A Blooming Rose**

**Summary : Set at the end of season two. What happens when Rachel and Quinn become friends and begin to grow closer?**

**A/N : Please forgive spellings, I'm English, but I did try to use American terminology as much as possible.**

Quinn's POV

As the dull thud of the music starts to hurt my head I decide to quickly slip away from the main throng of the party. Stepping into the thankfully empty kitchen I let out a relieved sigh as I rest against a counter top and tiredly run a hand through my newly cropped hair.

_I don't know what I am doing here._

I let out another sigh and then busy myself with pouring another drink just to delay the inevitable of returning to the end of school year party. I down the shot swiftly and shudder at its biting taste. Staring at the empty glass for a few moments I realise that in order to be the 'new me' that is 'trying' that I am going to need at least one more shot. I wince as I down another drink but then smile softly to myself as I feel a pleasant buzz begin to envelope my brain.

_Much better._

Squaring my shoulders I decide to head back to the crowded living room. I giggle to myself as I stumble slightly. This party is already more fun. I keep drunkenly giggling right up until I collide with a small, surprisingly fast blur.

"Sorry". The blur mumbles quickly as it hurries past.

I turn slowly as my brain finally processes the blur as being none other than Rachel Berry. I watch with a confused frown as she storms towards the front door, clearly in mid-diva storm out. Once again my mind takes a moment to catch up as she disappears out into the night.

Suddenly I propel myself into action and hurry after her. I throw the front door open and run out of Puck's house as my eyes quickly find the girl.

"Rachel?" I call out as I do my best to keep my feet as I chase hurriedly after her. Luckily she comes to an abrupt stop as I call out her name. She turns towards me, surprise evident on her face.

"Quinn?" She asks in an equally surprised tone. "What... what do you want?" She asks nervously.

_Oh my God, is she scared of me? I asked for that I guess_. I feel my heart sink slightly at the thought but quickly shake it off.

"Where are you going?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Home." She looks down at her feet briefly before glancing back up at me. "I didn't want to stay here anymore."

Her eyes look sad and I think the alcohol must really be hitting me because I find myself wanting to wrap my arms around her. I resist the urge and instead wrap my arms around my own torso.

"You can't go Rachel. It's too late for you to walk home alone and I am too drunk to drive you." I try to reason with her.

"I'll be fine." She says softly, still gazing sadly at the ground.

"No!" I say a little too loudly, startling us both.

"I'm not going back in there!" Rachel lifts her chin and glares at me defiantly, evidently taking my little outburst as some sort of challenge.

"Fine." I shrug with a soft, quite drunken smile. Rachel smiles victoriously and turns to continue her walk. "Then I am coming with you."

Rachel turns so fast that I almost bump into her.

"What?" She asks in a horrified tone.

"I'm coming with you." I repeat, deciding not to let her tone deter me. "Come on Berry, I don't have all night." I gesture for her to hurry up, although it looks a little more like a random flail of my hand.

"But... how will you get back?" She asks sounding confused.

_Damn._ I stare at her in confusion for a few moments as I wait for my brain to come up with a solution. I notice that she looks as confused as I feel and wonder if she has been drinking too. And then I realise that we both look like Finn right now and begin to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asks looking more confused than ever which only causes me to laugh harder.

"Whaaat?" She whines and pouts cutely.

_Pathetically! She is pouting pathetically... which admittedly is kind of alcohol._

Making up my mind I grab Rachel's hand and start to drag her back towards Puck's house.

"Quinn!" Rachel protests. "I said I didn't want to go back in there." Rachel whined childishly, although noticeably didn't actually put up a struggle.

"We're not." I grin. "Well we're not rejoining the others at least."

She stares at me questioningly as we stop inside the front door.

"Go up to Puck's room and I'll be right there." I assure her.

Rachel throws me one last quizzical look and heads upstairs. I raise my eyebrows in surprise having expected some sort of argument. Rachel must _really_ not want to return to the party if she willingly did as I asked without giving me a powerpoint presentation with counterarguments as to why she would not do so.

I smile at my small victory as I watch her head upstairs and then quickly grab some supplies before heading up the stairs.

Rachels POV

I glance nervously at the open doorway as I perch anxiously on the edge of Puck's bed. I'm really not sure why I am here. I have no idea why I listened to Quinn, not that she really gave me much choice. She hadn't seemed to have any ill intent but with Quinn you could never be too sure. Maybe she was luring me up here for some form of torment?

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

_No. That doesn't seem right._ Quinn had been pleasant, friendly even. She could have let me just leave but had refused to let me go home alone. _Downright chivalrous._ I smiled at the thought. It was far more than could be said for any of our other fellow partygoers. Nobody else had even managed to bat an eyelid as I stormed out.

_Okay so she isn't plotting my torture or humiliation... so what then? Why is Quinn being so... nice?_

My confused and slightly hazy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft thud followed by a giggle.

"Quinn?" I called out.

"Hi!" She greeted, grinning brightly as she appeared in the open doorway. I found myself grinning back at how dopey and ruffled she look. I don't think I have ever seen Quinn looking anything less than pristine before. Somehow with her hair mussed all over the place she manages to look prettier than ever.

_How is that even fair?_ I roll my eyes.

"What do you have there?" I ask, eyeing the assortment of goodies that she has precariously cradled in her arms. I stand to try to help her but she shoos me away and dumps them unceremoniously on the bed.

"I got us supplies." She informs me happily. "We are having our own party."

She plonks herself inelegantly down at the head of the bed and pats beside her as she looks at me with an expectant eyebrow raise. I know better than to deny Quinn's insistent look, even the cute drunken version.

I settle beside her awkwardly and accept the drink she offers me just so that I have something to occupy my hands. I take a few sips as we sit beside each other silently for a while. After several minutes without a drink being thrown in my face or any nasty comments I begin to feel myself relax and enjoy the quiet atmosphere between us. The warmth of the alcohol spreading through me adds to the nice fuzzy ambience.

I look over at Quinn and immediately begin to giggle at the sight of her with her head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. At the sound of my laughter her mouth automatically snaps shut and one eye pops open.

"What?" She asks as she side eyes me.

"You're drunk." I accuse through soft giggles.

"Look who is talking munchkin." She chuckles. I stare at her in surprise as for once one of her nicknames for me came out sounding...

Affectionate? I hesitate at the word, sure that it can't be right.

"Am not." I pout.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too." She giggles and presses a finger to my lips to halt any further argument. She grins at me with glassy eyes. "I win." She exclaims happily as her body slumps so that it is rested against mine.

"Why were you leaving the party?" She suddenly asks in a soft voice. Her tone is so gentle that I am almost convinced that she will fall asleep mid-sentence.

"Why aren't you down at the party?" I counter, not really wanting to go into the details of my evening right now.

"Touche." She giggles before making a soft humming noise as though contemplating something. Her face has a soft faraway look that draws me in. I find myself wondering what goes on in that mind of hers.

"I want to be better." She says softly after a moment. "And I am trying. _Really_." She looks at me earnestly, her eyes seeming to plead with me for something.

"I believe you Quinn." I place a hand gently on hers as I placate her. She smiles softly at my response, possibly the most genuine smile I have ever seen on her. She stares at my hand for a moment with a furrowed brow, I am about to remove it as I realise my error but then her face relaxes from its vaguely confused expression and she links her fingers with mine.

I do my best to control my facial expression but I am fairly sure the shock is written all over my face. Luckily Quinn seems oblivious as she continues to gaze thoughtfully ahead of her.

"I want to try but I just don't want to be around people tonight." She looks back towards me and I try to read her thoughts as our gazes meet but I can't quite seem to read the emotions there.

"And I'm not people?"

"You're Rachel." Quinn states as though it is the most obvious thing in the world, which I suppose it is.

"Is... that a good things or a bad thing?" I ask carefully, not entirely sure I want the answer.

"Mmm." Quinn murmurs.

_Well that clears that up._

Throwing caution the wind, or perhaps I am just too drunk now to care, I rest my head against Quinn's shoulder sleepily.

"Mmm... nice." Quinn murmurs. "Spidermonkey." She pats my head softly with a small chuckle before resting her head against mine.

"Finn always hated it." I admit sadly. "He said I was too clingy."

"Finn is an idiot." Quinn scoffs and I can't help but grin at her obvious disdain.

"I like it." She admits softly as she gently nuzzles into me.

I feel like I am in the Twilight zone. Admittedly most of this evening has been fuelled by alcohol but still I am seeing a side of Quinn I have never seen before. I honestly wonder if anyone has. One thing is for sure, Quinn would not be this open, let alone affectionate with me without the aid of alcohol.

"Nobody really likes to cuddle me." Quinn continues her admission softly. Her tone is so quiet and sad that I feel my heart ache a little for her. Instinctively I wrap an arm around her and pull her a little closer. When she doesn't pull away I rest my head back on her shoulder. "Well except in that hotel room with Santana and Brittany."

_Wait... what?_

"What?" I ask in surprise as my head pops up and I pull back slightly to stare at her with wide eyes.

"No, not like that." She chuckles.

"Oh." I quickly put my head back on her shoulder to hide my rapidly spreading blush.

"When we were in New York... I was so sad and bitter." Quinn sighed heavily. "They were both surprisingly sweet and held me whilst I cried. They helped me realise that I needed to let... _things_ go."

"Hence the new you?"

"That and the new hair." She says, waving a hand towards her shorter locks. "I need to change, or to try at least."

"Well I for one commend your new attitude Quinn." I tell her honestly. "And this suits you." I add as I briefly ruffle the hair at the back of her neck. Her eyes flutter slightly and she makes a soft humming sound.

"Thanks." She utters softly before we both fall comfortably silent.

"Wait." Quinn pipes up just as I was drifting to sleep. "Why would you have a problem with it?"

"Huh?" I ask blearily as I lift my head to take in her befuddled expression.

"If I had meant... _that _about New York. Why would you have a problem with it don't you have two gay Dads?"

"I... don't have a problem with it." I stuttered. "I guess I just can't really see you partaking in a threesome."

_At least I am very much trying not to imagine it now._ I feel my face flush slightly.

"So it was the threesome aspect, not the girl aspect?"

"Of course not! As you pointed out Quinn I have two gays Dads and as such have been brought up to believe that such expressions are about two people regardless of gender. Therefore I have always been open to the idea of Sapphic relations."

Quinn snorted and mouthed "Sapphic relations" to herself. Feeling put out by her obvious mirth I decide to turn the tables.

"How about you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Huh?" Quinn asks with wide eyes.

"Would _you_ ever consider Sapphic relations?"

Quinn suddenly seems to find the wall behind me fascinating as she fixes her gaze on it. I start to smile, sensing my victory at leaving Quinn speechless.

"Umm," she stalls before shrugging. "Sure. I mean with the right..." her gaze shifts back to me, "girl". She finishes softly as our gaze holds for a few moments too long. Quinn clears her throat awkwardly and quickly looks at the wall again.

"So..." I start, looking to switch the conversation back to less awkward topics. "Santana and Brittany really came through huh?"

"Yeah they really did." Quinn smiled as she leaned back into me, clearly glad of the change of topic.

"I have to admit I never would have guessed it." I admit. "Well maybe Brittany." I concede.

"I think it would be nice to have real friends." Quinn confides quietly. "I never really have before."

"I know what you mean." I agree dejectedly

"Hey, you have friends now." Quinn assures me in a soft tone, pulling me closer into her side.

"I have people that tolerate me now." I argue with a self-depreciating laugh.

"You have me." Quinn said in an uncertain tone. "If you want... I'll be your friend Rachel."

Quinn sounded so uncharacteristically nervous that I took a moment to respond through my surprise.

"That would be nice Quinn." I smile even though in our current positions I know she can't see me.

"Friends." She murmurs in a sleepy tone as she nuzzles her head softly atop mine.

"Friends." I agree as sleep claims me.

**A/N : Please review. This is my first fic and I'd really appreciate what people think, good or bad. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. It means more than I can say :-)**

Rachel's POV

Blinking my eyes open slowly I squinted with a groan against the light that assaulted my eyes. I quickly clamped my eyes shut again but it did nothing to alleviate the fierce pounding in my head.

Hearing a soft grunt from somewhere beside my head I felt a sudden rush of fear shoot through me as I became aware of the warmth of a body pressed against my own. My eyes flew open anxiously and I breathed a sigh of relief to see that I was still fully clothed. I glanced over at my sleeping companion and felt a brief flash of confusion at seeing Quinn's features relaxed with sleep. As some of last night started to come back to me my confusion was quickly replaced with a growing smile. I couldn't quite remember everything that had happened but one word stood clear in my mind.

Friends.

I found my smile growing impossibly bigger.

Quinn Fabray wants to be my friend. Admittedly she was drunk when she said that but...

Wait. Had it just been the alcohol talking? Would she wake up and decide that in the light of day and free from the fuzzy effects of alcohol that a friendship with Rachel Berry was not something she, or any normal person wanted? Would she even remember?

Suddenly I found my smile fading and the pounding in my head grow stronger.

Hearing a groan as Quinn shifted beside me I realised that I would soon find my answers.

"Mph," Quinn mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her lean torso. "Morning Rach."

_Okay well that is a good start... isn't it?_

"Morning Quinn." I replied as brightly as possible but failed to keep my slight trepidation from my voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding slightly hesitant too now.

"Great." I grinned reassuringly before wincing. "Or not so great." I groaned as I held a hand to my thumping skull.

"Mmm." Quinn agreed with a grunt as she ran a hand through her hair. I fought against a small snigger at how the small action caused her wild bed hair to become somehow even less tamed. Sadly I lost the fight and a small snort of laughter made its way out.

"What?" Quinn asked in a sleepily grumpy tone.

"Its just..." I giggled and quickly shot her an apologetic look. "Here." I offered as I lifted a hand and gently patted her hair down as best I could. Quinn let out the same hum of contentment as she had the night before when I stroked her hair and I filed the little piece of information away for future use.

"Not that bedhead isn't a good look for you," I assured her. "But if you had gone downstairs like that then people would think we had..." I trailed off with a blush which only deepened as last night's conversation and the words "the right girl" floated through my mind. I dropped my hand as though it had been burned and glanced up at Quinn nervously to see her observing me with a slight smirk.

"They would think that we had what Rach?" Quinn grinned wickedly.

_Okay I was wrong last night, she does still want to torture me._

"Umm..."

Luckily I was saved from having to answer that as Quinn let out a laugh and then winced as she clutched her head with a groan.

"You know Fabray," I teased lightly, "You might want to play nice with me. I happen to have amazing painkillers with me in my bag downstairs."

Quinn's head popped up at the word 'painkillers' and she looked at me with a pathetically hopeful expression.

"You brought painkillers with you to a party?" Quinn asked with a smile. I looked at her for a moment before determining that she wasn't mocking me.

"Umm, yes. I like to be prepared for all eventualities as you can never be sure when..." I trailed off before I ended up launching into full on Berry Rant Mode. "I know, I'm crazy." I said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Well yes." Quinn agreed with a teasing grin. "But I am so grateful for your brand of Berry Crazy right now munchkin." Her warm, affectionate tone and the sweet use of her little nickname made me feel a warm glow of happiness.

"Just for that I will let you have some." I reply with my own teasing smile.

Quinn's POV

"See you later Rach." I say with a grin which is returned times ten. Seriously Rachel Berry's smile could light up a whole room it is so bright. It feels oddly wonderful to be the cause of it for a change.

"See you Quinn. Thank you for the ride."

"Any time."

"Bye Santana, Brittany." She calls out with a small wave before shutting the car door. Santana and Brittany both grumble their goodbyes from behind their shades. It had taken over half an hour for Rachel and I to drag their hungover behinds to my car. I had wanted to just leave them at Puck's but Rachel insisted that as I was their designated ride that I couldn't leave without them.

After seeing that Rachel was safely inside her house I pulled my own shades down and pulled away. The painkillers had been amazing as Rachel had said but my head was still feeling a little tender. One reason to be grateful for the hungover state of the current occupants of my backseat was that it meant it was sure to be a nice, quiet car ride.

Or so I thought.

"So you and Rachel huh?" Santana grinned like the cat that got the cream. "I always knew it would happen."

"Me and Berry what?" I asked, trying my best to sound ignorant even though I knew precisely what Santana was implying.

"Don't play dumb Quinn, you're not good at it."

_I wonder if Santana realises that she just complimented my intelligence in a roundabout way?_

"I decided to take your advice." I say with an easy shrug.

"When did I ever advise you to get up on that?"

"I meant your advice about letting things go." I roll my eyes at my friend's ability to make everything about sex. "So I am."

"Oh so the midget is helping you 'let go' is she?" Santana smirked.

I punched my fist against my steering wheel in aggravation before taking a calming breath. Getting a rise out of me was exactly what Santana was after.

"Firstly," I said through slightly gritted teeth, "Don't call her that. And secondly, Rachel and I have agreed to be _friends_." I stressed. "I finally realised that all the stupid things in my life that I always tried to blame on her were never actually her fault."

"You mean other than the boyfriend stealing?"

"Yeah... other than that." I mumbled, feeling put out by the comment. Rachel and I were _finally_ beyond our past differences so why couldn't everyone else be?

"Well good for you." Santana beamed overly brightly in that way that always made me nervous. "The two of you certainly looked very _friendly_ in Puck's bed last night."

Santana's smile grew ever wider as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I felt myself flush despite knowing that things between Rachel and I had remained purely friendly last night.

"We were just sleeping." I argued weakly, hating how small my voice sounded and hoping Santana wouldn't see my blush. She was sure to read too much into it if she did.

"Mmm hmm." Santana smirked. "Oh look we're here." She exclaimed cheerfully. "I guess that saves you from telling us all about Berry's berries."

I ducked my head to hide my ever growing blush.

"San, play nice." Brittany mumbled as she woke up.

"We're here sweetie." Santana said softly as she stroked Brittany's hair affectionately. She then turned back towards me with an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry Q, I just couldn't resist. You are so much fun." She said with a grin.

"See you later, thanks for the ride." She yelled out over her shoulder as she and Brittany clambered out of the car and made their way towards Brittany's house with their pinkies linked.

I guess that is as close to an apology as you get from Santana. I'll take it.

Quinn's POV

I couldn't help but be in a good mood today. The sun was shining and it was officially the start of the summer holidays. It might have also have been something to do with waking up to an empty house this morning. My mother has gone away for a few days to see her sister, leaving me to my own devices. Usually I had to put up with her being around the house all the time and trying to spend time with me, something that has only become worse since my father left so I was going to enjoy every last moment of these few days.

Today had been near perfect so far. I got to stay in bed and have a lazy morning, by far my favourite thing about holidays. And now I am heading to the mall with Santana and Brittany for the day as Brittany had wanted us all to have some "bestie" time.

I can't help but smile as I sing along softly to the radio whilst my two best friends chat noisily behind me. If every day of the holidays is this carefree I think I will be returning to school in the fall a whole new person.

"Hey is that Rachel?" Brittany pipes up, breaking my thoughts.

I look over to where she is pointing and see the figure of the small diva jogging. I see an awful lot of the figure in fact as she is wearing a tank top and some impossibly short running shorts that show off every inch of her toned legs.

"Quinn!" Santana yells urgently and I startle, quickly turning my gaze back to the road. Slamming on my brakes I narrowly avoid hitting the car stopped in front of us. Apparently I had been looking at Rachel longer than I realised.

"Distracted?" Santana smirks.

"Umm..." I blush as I fumble for an excuse as to why I had almost caused an accident.

"Oh look the park!" Brittany exclaims excitedly. "San, can we go?"

"Sure Britt." Santana shoots me a shit-eating grin. "I think the park will be far more fun than the mall."

Hearing Santana's wicked tone I glance over and see that sure enough the park is exactly where Rachel is currently heading. I try to think of an excuse why I can't go to the park or why I simply _must_ go to the mall _today_ but come up blank. It would be hopeless anyway as there really is no saying no to Brittany.

Reluctantly I park the car and follow my friends as Brittany enthusiastically drags Santana along. I can hear Brittany exclaiming excitedly and gesturing wildly but I tune out what she is saying as my eyes begin to scan the other occupants of the park. There are a lot of parents with their kids, an elderly couple sat on a bench together who I can't help but smile up and then there, up ahead is Rachel jogging at a fairly swift pace. I watch for a few moments before a pointed cough beside me forces me to tear my eyes away.

"Hmm?" I ask distractedly, my eyes already straying back down the path.

"Q!" Santana barks.

"What?" I ask, finally snapping my eyes to my friends.

"I was saying that BrittBritt wants an ice-cream so perhaps we should move, unless you would just rather stand there blocking the path all day?"

"Oh... right." I mutter awkwardly. "Yeah, whatever you guys want." I shrug as my eyes flick briefly down the path and back again. Santana rolls her eyes but can't seem to fight a small smile. My eyes betray me once again but this time I see that Rachel has now disappeared from view. I feel my heart sink slightly but I am not really sure why. Forcing a smile on my face I follow Santana and Brittany to get some ice-cream.

Rachel's POV

My feet hit the ground in time to the music coming through my ipod, keeping my pace steady. Having almost completed a lap of the park I decide to take a quick breather and stretch my now burning muscles.

As I lunge to stretch my legs I watch a little girl with her mother and smile sadly. As they walk hand in hand, the little girl chattering away about nothing as her mother watches her with an amused, adoring gaze I can't help but wonder what might have been had my own mother wanted me. As the little girl squeals out "Ice-cream!" though I can't help but chuckle slightly at her cuteness.

My eyes follow them and that is when I spot Santana who is watching Brittany eat an ice-cream with an expression that makes me blush slightly. My eyes drift to the figure beside them and I find hazel eyes watching me. When our gazes lock Quinn looks down quickly looking a little sheepish as she bites her lip. She looks back up at me and smiles and I find myself grinning back.

Feeling a little nervous I head over to the trio. I know Quinn had said we could be friends but I still wasn't sure if it was okay for me to go over. I push down my uncertainties and put a smile on my face.

"Hi." I greet somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey." Quinn greets softly as she stands up from the bench the trio had been occupying. We stand there awkwardly for a few moments just looking at each other.

"Hey Britt, do you want to feed the ducks?" Santana asks suddenly. Brittany breaks out into a large grin as she lets out a squeal of excitement. Brittany immediately sprints off in search of the ducks.

"Britt you're supposed to wait for me!" She calls out as she breaks out into a huge smile. I don't think I have ever seen her wearing an expression that is so... affectionate. Santana leans in and whispers something to Quinn before sprinting off after Brittany.

I watch the two running together and I can't help but smile at how sweet they are together. Finally I turn back to face Quinn who is blushing softly.

"What did Santana say to you just now?" I ask which only causes Quinn's blush to deepen.

"Nothing." Quinn says quickly, looking everywhere but at me.

"Quinn are you okay?" I reach out and place a hand on her arm to try to get her attention.

"Umm, yeah." Quinn rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "Just Santana being Santana."

"Oh... enough said."

Quinn chuckles at that and I smile when she seems to finally relax slightly. She sits back down on the bench and I take a seat beside her. We sit quietly together as we watch people stroll by. I would expect the silence between us to be awkward but somehow it feels quite comfortable to sit here with Quinn just watching the world go by.

"So, umm... Rach." Quinn starts but is suddenly interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Quinn!" Brittany runs up to us excitedly.

"Son of a bitch." Quinn mutters under her breath sounding frustrated. "Hey Britt, what's up?" She says louder as she gives her friend an interested smile that would pass as genuine so long as you didn't look too closely. I however could spot the slight grimace in that smile.

"You have to come and see the ducks, it's so cool." Brittany insisted as she started to tug Quinn up off the bench.

"Britt!" Quinn protests as she tries to pull back. "I was talking to Rachel."

"You don't mind do you Rach?" Brittany asked with sweet, wide eyes. "Hey maybe you can come with us?"

"No it is okay I have to head home anyway. Maybe next time Britt?"

"Yeah!" Brittany nods enthusiastically.

"I'll see you Quinn." I smile warmly as Quinn smiles back softly.

"Yeah... see you."

Quinn's POV

"Can we go and see the ducks now?" Brittany pleads.

"In a minute Britt." I reply distractedly as I try not to look like I am watching the park entrance expectantly. The entrance that I so happened to choose a bench as close to as possible.

"But Quinn I'm worried that if I don't go soon that the ducks will think I have abandoned them." Brittany says anxiously, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"You saw them just yesterday Britt, I am sure they know you haven't abandoned them." I reassure her.

"You know this is pathetic right?" Santana rolls her eyes at me. I give my friend a confused look which only causes Santana to laugh at me.

"We know why you wanted to come back to the park today Q." She tells me pointedly.

"It's too nice a day to stay indoors." I shrug nonchalantly.

"There are plenty of other things we could do outdoors, like make use of your pool whilst your Mom is away." She reminds me.

"Britt wanted to see the ducks again." I argue defensively.

"Oh right," Santana outright laughs in my face, "Sure that was the reason you wanted to come back here."

I glare at her and clench my jaw as I shift uncomfortably on the bench.

"So... nothing to do with a certain hot little diva, about five feet tall, all of it legs, who may or may not go for a run in this park at around this time every day?"

Refusing to even look at Santana I suddenly find my feet fascinating as I purse my lips in annoyance.

"A certain tiny brunette," Santana continues in a playful tone, "Who happens to be heading in this direction."

My head pops up as I gaze towards the park entrance with wide eyes. Sure enough Rachel is heading over to us wearing a dazzling smile. I vaguely hear Santana chuckle beside me and mutter "Sure, nothing to do with her" but ignore her as I offer Rachel a bright smile.

"Hey Rach." I scoot over immediately to make space on the bench beside me. Rachel plops down beside me and I fidget with my fingers just to keep them distracted.

"Are you here to see the ducks Rach?" Brittany asks. "That is what we are here for but Quinn made us wait until you-"

"BrittBritt," Santana cuts her off quickly, "Maybe you should invite Rachel to come with us to see the ducks seen as we were just about to head there anyways."

"Would you like to come with us Rach?" Brittany asks hopefully. Rachel glances at me for a moment before smiling sweetly.

"That would be lovely, thank you Brittany."

Brittany immediately grabs Rachel's hand and drags her giggling towards the pond whilst Santana and I follow after them with amused expressions.

Rachel's POV

This is one of the most surreal experiences of my life. I never imagined that I would ever be spending time with the unholy trinity, especially not without them putting up some huge protest first. But here I am laid down beside the pond with the sun warming my face and their soft conversation and laughter surrounding me. I open my eyes and take in the sight of Brittany laying with her head in Santana's lap as the two giggle over something and Quinn who is sat watching me with a soft expression that I can't read. I smile feeling suddenly slightly shy, an emotion almost completely foreign to me.

"Hey midget, I asked you a question." Santana huffs.

I tear my gaze away from Quinn and look at Santana with a confused look having been unaware that she was speaking to me.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"We are going over to Quinn's tomorrow to make full use of her Mom's absence and wanted to know if you want to come?" Santana asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quinn's gaze snap away from me and onto her friends. Evidently she had been unaware of their conversation up until this point as well.

"Umm..." I stall as I glance at Quinn but as she is staring hard at Santana I can't tell if she wants me to say yes or not.

"Come on Rach, it will be fun." Brittany pleaded in that way that was impossible to say no to. Quinn glanced from Brittany's pleading expression to me and back again, her eyes flickering between us nervously.

"If it is okay with Quinn?" I answer cautiously.

"Of course it is!" Santana answered for her.

"Umm, ok then." I agree uncertainly.

Santana beams at me in a way that makes me feel extremely nervous before turning her attention back to Brittany. The two of them start discussing plans for the following day but I don't hear any of it as I discretely watch Quinn out of the corner of my eye. She is gazing seemingly at nothing as her brow furrows and she fidgets with her fingers. I want to reach over and calm her restless fingers but I fear that may only make things more awkward.

Feeling my phone vibrate I quickly check the text message and find myself smiling broadly.

"I've err, got to go. My Dads are expecting me." I inform them all as I wave my phone slightly to indicate the message I just received. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You better be there Berry." Santana warns in a tone that makes me realise that any excuses that may be currently running through my head will not be accepted.

I give them all a small wave which Quinn distractedly returns whilst Brittany excitedly waves at me with a happy grin.

"See you tomorrow Rach." Brittany practically bounces in her enthusiasm.

I walk away from the trio feeling an odd combination of excited and vaguely terrified.

**A/N 2: As this story is already written the updates will be very frequent. The more reviews it gets the quicker they will be, yes I am bribing you all :-p**

**A/N 3: I already have a sequel to this which I am currently rewriting. In fact I was meant to be working on it today but this happened instead: .com/watch?v=wwU3cBpgx8w&context=**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Thank you for all the kind reviews, alerts and favourites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

**A/N 2: As I could not send you PM's thank you to faberrydragon, Faberyyy and sarah for you reviews. Anyone else if I missed you out on the PM's I apologise and if you let me know I will send you double thanks next time :-)**

Quinn's POV

I pace my living room furiously.

"I can't believe you did this." I rant for possibly the thousandth time since yesterday at the park. "Why did... I can't... why did you?... You don't even like Rachel!" I exclaimed as I gestured wildly in my agitation.

"First of all, calm your tits down Q," Santana ordered looking as though she was fighting against just outright laughing in my face at my ardent hysteria. "Second of all, inviting the midget over was the only way to not have you drag us back to stake out the park again today."

_Okay fair point._

"Seriously Q, you were going to become a borderline stalker the way you were going." Santana scoffed, clearly amused.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

_I'm so not a stalker._

"Don't pretend like you're not wetting your panties at the thought of spending the whole day with your new bestie."

"The whole day..." I stop my pacing as it really hits me. "What are we going to do all day?" I ask anxiously, ignoring Santana's 'pantie wetting' comment.

"The same things we always do," Santana said with an easy shrug. "Don't worry Q, I got it covered."

_Oddly enough I don't feel comforted by that San._

"Oh no!" I protest, my eyes widening in horror as my voice reaches an unrecognisable high pitch. "No, no, no. Santana you _can't_." I plead desperately.

"Can't what?" She smiles sweetly at me and I feel my stomach contract with fear.

"Whatever it is you are planning. Please San, just don't."

Apparently I am not above begging.

A knock at the door startles me and my eyes fly from Santana, to the door and back again. I throw Santana one last pleading look on my way to the door but she simply smirks back.

"Party time." She singsongs wickedly as I trudge reluctantly to the front door.

Rachel's POV

I step into the living room and greet Santana and Brittany weakly as Quinn hovers behind me looking nervous. I guess it is good to know that I am not the only one here feeling anxious.

"Well now that you're here Berry the party can finally get started." Santana beams at me. The twinkle in her eyes makes my stomach do a somersault of fear.

"Party?" I squeak nervously.

"Yeah, Britts and I were just discussing having a pool party."

"We were?" Brittany asks, looking confused. "We were!" She agrees with a bright smile.

"Oh." I look over at Quinn who is staring at her friends with wide eyes. "I err, didn't bring a costume with me." I stutter out as my stomach continues to flip flop anxiously.

"That's okay, I brought a spare." Santana and Brittany both smile at me sweetly and I feel my anxiety levels suddenly shoot through the roof. I scramble for an excuse but my brain refuses to cooperate so I simply mumble an "Okay," as I try not to panic at the thought of wearing a skimpy outfit around the three most beautiful, athletic women I know.

"Here." Santana thrust some scraps on material into my hands before I had much time to over think everything. "You go change into this."

"What... what about you?" I stammer, nervous that this is all some prank to make me look stupid.

"Already got it covered." Santana grins as she pulls off her shirt to show that she is wearing a bikini underneath. As she and Brittany both strip down to their bikinis I do my best not to openly stare at their flawless figures.

I glance over at Quinn and see her resolutely staring at the floor, her cheeks looking vaguely flushed.

"So, where can I...?" I gesture with the bikini awkwardly. Quinn's eyes quickly come up to meet mine and she smiles embarrassedly.

"Sorry, it's upstairs- first door on your left."

"Thanks." I mumble and practically run out of the room.

Rachel's POV

_I can't wear this_.

I stare at my reflection in horror. My eyes take in the bikini, or lack thereof and I feel panic rip through me.

_Can I just stay up here indefinitely?_

I know that I have to leave this room eventually, but how can I? How can I face those girls whilst wearing the smallest, skimpiest black bikini known to man?

Taking a deep breath I decide to just bite the bullet and walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs before I can change my mind.

Finding the living room now empty I nervously make my way into the kitchen where Santana is stood pouring some drinks. She glances up as I walk in and her eyes slowly rake up and down my body in a way that makes me feel as though I am naked.

"Wow Berry, you look hot!" She exclaims appreciatively. I feel myself blushing under her hungry gaze. "If I didn't have Britts I would so be all up on that."

"Umm... thank you Santana... I think."

"This is going to be fun." Santana smirks as her eyes trail my body one last, lingering time.

"Hey Q!" She yells out suddenly. "Q get your lily white behind in here and help me with these drinks."

"Okay, okay I'm..." Quinn's mock-annoyed expression falls as her gaze moves from Santana and lands on me, "coming." She trails off as she comes to an abrupt stop. I watch as her jaw drops slightly and her wide eyes trail down my body before quickly snapping up and looking away. "Err, you needed a hand?" She asks, staring resolutely at Santana as her face flushes red.

"Yeah help me with these drinks, I have a feeling we will need a lot of ice today." Santana smirks wickedly. "It's very _hot_ after all."

"Yeah... hot." Quinn mumbles in agreements as she busies herself with making drinks.

Quinn's POV

_Oh my God... Oh... my God. This can't be happening._

My thoughts have been on a loop for the past few minutes. Ever since I walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel not wearing that ridiculous excuse for a bikini. I should have known something like this would happen, Santana never plays fair.

"San!" I whisper harshly once Rachel has gone to join Brittany in the back yard.

"What?" She laughs boisterously at the murderous look on my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Doing what? I am just trying to be nice to the midget. I thought you wanted to be friends with her now?"

"You know I do." I agree with a tired sigh.

"So what's the problem?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Nothing." I grit through my clenched teeth.

"Come along Quinnie, we don't want to keep our girls waiting." She smiles playfully as I reluctantly follow her with the tray of cold drinks.

_I can do this. I can do this. _I try to steel myself._ I can... not do this._

My eyes land again on Rachel's scantily clad form and I feel my pulse do a strange sort of stutter. I try to look away but my eyes betray me by falling back on her again moments later. I take in her endless legs and perfect, petite behind and find myself wanting to cry, or to just runaway. But my feet are stuck firmly in place.

I am startled from my daze as Santana suddenly takes the drinks from me with a roll of her eyes.

"Who is up for some sunbathing?" She asks. I don't hear the others' response as I immediately sit myself down with a thud on a sun lounger. Sunbathing is exactly what I need. A few moments to just lie down and close my eyes, shut out reality for a bit.

Apparently Santana has other ideas than my reprieve though, of course she does.

"Here BrittBritt, can you do my back for me?" She asks sweetly. "Here midget, you do Q." She says as she throws a bottle of lotion at Rachel.

_Huh? What is happening? _My head snaps up as I throw a scowl at Santana before turning to offer Rachel a small, nervous smile.

Rachel takes a tentative step towards me and sits beside me on my lounger. I hastily turn my back so that she won't see my blushing.

"You, err. You don't have to." I offer awkwardly.

"Nonsense Quinn," Rachel admonishes easily, "skin care is of vital importance, especially in the sun."

I tense up slightly as I hear her flick open the lotion behind me.

"Can I just...?" She asks as a hand brushes the bikini straps from my shoulders and down my arms to leave my shoulders bare. I feel my breath hitch at the gentle caress of her soft hands and scrunch my eyes closed against the shiver that runs down my spine.

_Oh God._

Soft hands reach out and gently massage over my overly warm skin. The coolness of the lotion is like heaven and I find myself fighting the moan that wants to escape my lips. I can't stop the small gasp that escapes as she reaches the base of my spine, just above the curve of my ass. I squirm slightly in place, embarrassment coursing through my veins.

And just like that it is over.

I blink my eyes open, already feeling a sense of loss. I glance around at Rachel, knowing that my face is beet red. Hopefully I can blame my flushed appearance on the sun.

"Could you do me?" Rachel asks sweetly as she holds out the bottle of lotion expectantly. I valiantly ignore Santana's snigger at Rachel's accidental innuendo as I reach for the lotion and squirt out a healthy dose. Taking a deep, steadying breath I scoot forwards on the chair and brush my hands over Rachel's bare shoulders. If I had thought that Rachel touching me was heavenly, it was nothing compared with touching her silky soft skin.

_Oh God._

Quinn's POV

After feeling awkward for most of the afternoon I am finally starting to relax, although that may have a lot to do with the drinks that Santana has been mixing. Either way I am no longer acting awkward and nervous around Rachel and am finally relaxing back into friend mode. Now instead of looking everywhere but at Rachel I find myself longing for her previous tactile behaviour.

"Here." I smile softly at her as I offer another drink. Not that I am trying to get her drunk or anything, of course not. That would make me no better than Puck. I just want her to relax, especially now that it is just the two of us. I grimace slightly as I try not to think about what Santana and Brittany are up to upstairs. What Rachel and I could be doing.

_No! We are friends. Friends! With friend type feelings and friend type behaviour. Holding hands and cuddling would be friendly right?_

I let out a sigh as I try to get my drunken hormones under control.

_Maybe I just need to get laid._

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks softly, her hand lingering softly on my arm. I let out a small breath as a wave of warmth spreads through me.

_From just touching my arm? Really?_ I roll my eyes at my own pathetic response.

"Yeah." I smile reassuringly. "It is getting dark, do you want to head inside?"

Rachel nods so I simply take her hand and lead her back into the house, only reluctantly letting go once we are back inside.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I watch Rachel anxiously look towards the ceiling.

"Err, it's kind of chilly now but I left my clothes upstairs and I don't really want to... interrupt anything."

I giggle at Rachel's obvious discomfort before taking her hand again. I lead her down to our laundry room.

"We should both be able to find something clean in here. Hold on." I root through the clean items and pull out some sweatpants and hoodies for us both. "Here."

Rachel smiles her thanks and I can't contain my smile at how adorable she looks in my clothes that come up a little large on her tiny frame.

"What?" She asks, shooting me a questioning glance.

"Nothing, just... you should always wear my clothes. You look cute." I admit, blushing slightly.

"Are you making fun of me Fabray?" Rachel asks in mock-outrage.

I just giggle at her rather than admit how cute I find her and lead her back into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask as she sits next to me on the sofa, her body impossibly close.

"Sure." She nods as she curls up comfortably.

"Romantic comedy, horror...?"

"Romantic comedy." Rachel answers a little too quickly.

"What, not a fan of horror?" I smirk.

"Not unless you want me to end up in your lap." She giggles embarrassedly.

"Noted." I grin as I switch the television to a random romantic comedy that is showing. I am not even sure which movie I have put on as my attention turns to the girl beside me. I watch as her facial expressions change depending what is happening on screen. From cute little frowns and pouts to wide smiles and sweet giggles, I find myself enthralled. I am all too aware that I am on a dangerous path right now. All I have wanted is to be friends with Rachel, and that is all I really want now. But at the same time I am finding myself increasingly drawn to her in a way that will only lead to the end of our friendship, before it has even had the chance to thrive. As much as it pains me, I think I am going to need to speak with Santana.

**A/N 3: Depending on interest the next update should be tomorrow :-) I am off for an early night soon- playing with my ten month old niece all day whilst amazing and fun is also tiring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks once again for all of the kind reviews, keep them coming as it keeps me motivated when writing the sequel to this. Thanks to IceQueen and faberrydragon for your reviews as I could not PM you.**

**On with the update:**

Rachel's POV

After the day I spent with Quinn, Brittany and Santana the past few days have been increasingly boring. I find myself feeling at a particular loss today. My Dads are both at work and our house has never felt so big and empty as it does today. After running on my elliptical, taking a shower and then making a new playlist of my ipod I am now torn between lazing outside or having a movie marathon. I glance outside at the grey skies and let out a sigh.

_Movies it is._

I walk into the kitchen to grab myself a drink and a small lunch when there is a knock at the door. Grumbling to myself I make my way to the door and throw it open expecting to see our delivery lady with a package for my Dads or something but instead am greeted by the nervous smile and hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!" I greet in surprise but give her a wide, genuine smile.

"Hi." She smiles brightly. "Sorry, are you busy or anything? I shouldn't have just shown up." She apologises awkwardly.

"No, no." I tell her quickly as I usher her in. "Please, you are sparing me from the boredom that is my own company." I reassure her with a light laugh.

"Somehow I doubt your company is ever boring Rach." Quinn smiles sweetly at me and I feel a faint flutter in my chest at her compliment.

"So to what so I owe the pleasure?" I ask as I lead her into the kitchen and offer her a drink.

"I wondered if you wanted to do something, like hangout or something?" She asks awkwardly.

"Bored too huh?" I tease as I take a sip of water, enjoying the icy smoothness as it cools me from the inside.

"I wanted to see you." Quinn says in a gentle tone, her eyes intense and honest. I beam a bright smile at her.

"Well I have nothing better to do so I guess you can stay." I tease her with a little nudge in her side and smile as she lets out a giggle.

"I am going to make you pay for that Munchkin," She grins mischievously as she pulls some DVDs from her bag. "I brought some movies for us to watch."

As we make our way into the living room I rifle through the selection she brought with her. They are all horror movies.

_Oh no. She didn't. But didn't I tell her that I hate horror movies?... Oh my God I am going to end up in her lap or something equally mortifying._

"Quinn, I don't like horror movies." I tell her gently, trying not to make her feel bad after she went to the effort of bringing the movies over.

"I know." She grins wickedly as she pulls out a movie and places it in the DVD player.

_Wait, what?_

"But, then why...?" I ask and cringe at how pathetic my voice sounds. Quinn chuckles and pulls me over to sit beside her on the sofa.

"It will be fine Rach, I'll protect you." She gives me a reassuring smile but I find myself not feeling all that reassured by it. "And if you are really good we can watch some Disney movies later so that you don't have nightmares tonight." She teased with an affectionate smile.

Quinn's POV

_I am officially pathetic._

As Rachel clutches at my hand and buries her head against my shoulder I find it really difficult to care. I really am just asking for trouble coming over like this. As soon as she made the comment that night at mine about horror movies and ending up in my lap I knew that I would end up coming over eventually. I managed to resist for a few days, distracting myself by spending time with Santana and Brittany but they are both busy today. As such I spent all morning trying to talk myself out of coming over to Rachel's but in the end my desire to see her won out.

I can practically hear myself purring at the feel of Rachel's warm breath puffing against my neck. Every breath causes the fine hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end and I have to fight the little shivers of pleasure that are running through me.

"Oh thank God it is over." Rachel sighed, relaxing her grip on me.

"Huh?" I ask, shaking myself out of my daze. I glance at the screen and sure enough the titles are now rolling. "Oh. I'll put another one on." I say quickly, scurrying to change DVDs in the hope that our little cocoon will not be lost.

"Can we take a break?" Rachel pleads with wide eyes. "I think my heart needs a break from all that pounding." She chuckles as she pokes her tongue out slightly. I watch as her tongue gently swipes over her lips before disappearing again.

_Mine too, mine too._

Rachel's POV

I'm not even sure what is happening on screen any more. A zombie jumped out a short while ago and my head has been buried back in Quinn's neck ever since. Judging by the sounds coming from the screen the action is currently in a lull but I still refuse to move from my current spot. Taking a few breaths I smile against Quinn's skin.

_How is it possible that she even smells pretty? Wait... am I really sniffing her? I am pretty sure that oversteps the friend boundaries by some distance. Still... she just smells so good._

I let out a content little sigh and smile again as I feel Quinn rest her head atop mine and loop an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her.

"Is this okay?" She whispers softly.

I reach my arm over her stomach to rest on her hip in a gentle hold as I nod in response.

"This is nice." I whisper back, afraid to break the moment.

"Mmm." She agrees sleepily and I feel my own eyes drifting closed at the sound.

A short time later I am awoken by a soft shaking of my shoulder. I open my eyes blearily to see the amused face of my Daddy.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." He teases as Quinn and I both stir from our slumber. As Quinn's eyes open sleepily I can't help but think how adorable she looks. She frowns slightly as she stretches and then as her eyes land on my Daddy she suddenly tenses slightly and moves away from me. I pout at the sudden loss of warmth and scoot back over a little.

"Daddy, this is my friend Quinn." I introduce as I reach over to hold her hand in what I hope is a reassuring manner. Quinn shoots a confused and anxious look at me.

"Oh, you are in Glee with Rachel right?" My Daddy asks politely.

"Umm yes." Quinn answers nervously as she glances at me again, her gaze questioning. "It's nice to meet you sir." She smiles as her face relaxes slightly, her upbringing suddenly coming through.

"Please, it is Leroy." He smiles kindly at her and Quinn smiles back, seeming to genuinely relax a little.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"That would be lovely." Quinn answers politely and I can't help but feel impressed at her impeccable manners.

"We are just going to go and watch another movie upstairs." I inform my Daddy, sure that Quinn will appreciate escaping the company of my fathers for a time.

"So what are we watching?" Quinn asks as she perches on the edge of my bed. "Or was that just an excuse to save me from the parents?"

She is so astute, I am not used to that.

"It was a part save and part fulfilling your promise," I chuckle as I hold up two movies. "It's Disney time so what will it be- Lion King or Beauty and the Beast?"

"You can't be serious?" Quinn asks looking genuinely mortified. "How is a girl supposed to choose between two epic movies?"

"Epic?" I giggle.

"Don't mock," She scowls as she waggles a finger at me reproachfully. "They happen to be two of the greatest movies of all time."

As I continue to giggle at her she pouts cutely and I find myself wanting to wipe the pout from her pretty face in a way that makes me feel a little warm.

"How about we watch one tonight and you will just have to come over again to watch the other?" I offer.

"Deal." She grins. "But you have to decide which one we watch tonight." Her grin widens triumphantly.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman Fabray." I laugh as I pop in the Lion King and make myself comfortable on my bed and Quinn settles down beside me.

As the movie that I know so well starts I find my attention turning to Quinn instead of the screen. I am delighted by the smile on her face and how she mouths along to the songs the same way that I usually do. As she sings along to "I just can't wait to be King" I am struck by how her sleep hair from our earlier nap looks like a mane and I chuckle to myself.

"What?" She asks as she looks at me with a confused expression.

"Lion Quinn." I giggle as I ruffle her hair. Quinn lets out a belly laugh and wraps an arm around me in an easy hug.

We both give our attention to the rest of the movie as we cry and laugh and sing together. As I take in my friend's joyful expression I realise that it really can be this easy for us.

_Friends_. I smile as the happiness warms my heart.

Quinn's POV

"What's with you?" Santana asks as she looks at me with a contemplative look.

"Nothing." I reply nonchalantly as I fight against a small smile and fail miserably.

"Bullshit Q, you have been wearing that little smile all day. Oh my God did you finally tap that sweet Berrilicious ass?" She asks gleefully.

"San!" I almost choke on the drink that I foolishly just took a sip of.

"I'll take that as a no." She actually looks somewhat disappointed by that. "But something has put a smile on your face. Come on, out with it."

"Well... I did spend the day with Rach yesterday." I smile, "But we just hung out." I add hurriedly as I see a flicker of something on Santana's face.

"And that's all?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"Well... there was some... snuggling." I admit with a flush of embarrassment.

"Snuggling?" Santana sniggers.

"Shut up! Why do I tell you anything?" I moan pathetically.

"Bitch please, you love me. Besides you know that I of all people get what you are going through. I _know_ Q, okay?"

"I know." I whisper as I shift awkwardly in my seat.

"You like her?"

"Yes." I admit is a rush of breath.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asks with a raise of her eyebrow that could rival my own.

"Nothing!" I reply in horror.

"What?" She asks incredulously. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because... I want to be her _friend_ San. I don't want to date anyone."

"So?"

"So? I want to be her friend. _Just_ her friend. If I act on... other things, it will ruin that."

"Not necessarily." Santana shrugged. "I mean, how does she feel about it?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "And I'm not going to ask."

"Pussy." Santana grumbles. "You are your own worst enemy sometimes Q. You could have it all you know, I see how the midget looks at you. She would totally be up for a friends with benefits arrangement with you."

"Yeah coz that always works out so well." I roll my eyes.

"It can." Santana answers defensively.

"Uh huh." I scoff sarcastically.

"Hey, leave me and Britts out of this we are discussing you and the midget." Santana practically growls at me as her temper begins to flare.

"Stop calling her that." I yell back, Santana's anger automatically putting me into defence mode. We glare at one another for a few unnerving moments before I roll my eyes and back down with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Sexual frustration much Q?" Santana teases and I roll my eyes again. "If you want my advice,"

"I don't." I butt in.

"If you want my advice," Santana says again as she ignores me completely, "If you're not gonna get all up on your midget you are gonna have to be down with some self-love. You hearing me Q?"

I stare at Santana in horror as all the blood rushes to my face. Santana cackles riotously at the mortified expression on my face.

_She has a point though._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Thanks as always for the reviews, alerts and favourites. It helped motivate me to write quite a bit for the sequel today- still so much more to type up on that one yet though. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update, let me know what you think- good or bad.**

Rachel's POV

Rushing out of my bathroom I hurriedly wrap a towel around me as I reach for my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I answer breathlessly.

"Hey." Quinn's voice greets me gently.

"Hi Quinn!" I exclaim happily.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"You caught me just as I was getting out of the shower so I had to run for my phone." I explain.

"You were in the shower?" She asks in a small, breathless voice.

"Yes, I have been known to take them." I tease. Quinn forces out a laugh but she sounds slightly awkward.

"If you give me a sec I will just get dressed."

"What?" She squeaks. "You're... you're naked?"

"Well apart from my towel. You can't really shower in clothes Quinn." I laugh easily, trying to eliminate the awkwardness of our conversation.

"Yeah..." She trails off quietly.

_Okay then. Fun conversation._

"Is everything okay?" I ask in concern, wondering why she had called in the first place.

"Yeah, it's just... my Mom is coming back tonight and I feel... I don't know." I hear a soft sigh from the other end of the line.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me about your day." She requests in a small voice. And so I launch into an over the top telling of what was in fact a relatively mundane day with my fathers but as I hear soft laughter from the other end of the phone I don't care how ridiculous my retelling is. I talk Quinn's ear off for close to an hour, the only contribution from her end is the odd soft laugh and the gentle sound of her breathing.

Eventually I tell her that I have to go when my Dad calls me down for dinner. Reluctant to end our phone call I stall slightly.

"Would you maybe like to go shopping or just hangout again tomorrow?" I ask, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I can't," she says softly and I feel my heart fall in my chest. "I have church and stuff with my Mom tomorrow." She sighs tiredly. "Are you free Monday?"

"Sure!" I exclaim a little too enthusiastically.

"We can go to the Mall or something." Quinn offers and I feel my smile growing a mile wide.

"Okay." I agree happily.

"Okay," She chuckles softly. "I will pick you up at 11-ish?"

"Okay." I laugh at my own inability to say anything else at the moment and Quinn chuckles again too.

"Okay, goodnight Munchkin. And thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime." I tell her genuinely. "Good night Quinn."

Quinn's POV

I lie in bed staring at the ceiling for a while, my body still thrumming slightly. Whilst Rachel had been telling me about her day I had managed to become distracted but now in the quiet of my room I find my mind wandering.

_She was in the shower._

I groan and turn over to bury my head in my pillow as I try to force the images from my mind. She had been in a towel whilst talking to me. At some point whilst I was on the phone with her she got dressed which means that at some point she was naked... on the phone to me.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it._

Suddenly Santana's words float through my mind and I squirm slightly.

_Self love._

I let out a whimper of frustration because I _can't._ I really can't but God do I want to.

I turn back over onto my back and flop an arm over my face in aggravation. My other arm has landed on my abdomen and my hand idly strokes my stomach. When I realise what my wandering hand is doing I pull it away sharply and sit up quickly.

_A shower, that will help. A very cold shower._

Showering didn't help.

I lie back on my bed, freshly showered and bite back the desire to cry from sheer frustration. My hand trails up and down as I lightly scratch my abdomen. I know that I am losing this fight and curse Santana's name for putting this idea in my head in the first place.

_Stupid Santana, all her fault_. I grumble to myself as I try to still my hand's movements. _Because without her suggestion you wouldn't be doing this_. I scoff at myself. _Yeah right_.

Giving in I finally let my hand trail down lower. I gasp at the wetness I find there and let out a small moan of satisfaction at the contact. I try my best to keep my mind clear and just give myself over to the sensations but inevitably warm, chocolate coloured eyes fill my mind. I feel a flare of desire stroke my insides and quickly pull my hand away, whimpering slightly at the loss of pressure.

_I can't do this. I can't think of her whilst I... can I?... No! No I can't._

I pull my hand completely away and try to calm my overheated body down. Taking deep breaths I gradually feel my heart rate begin to calm slightly. Ignoring the almost painful desire coursing through me and how every cell of my body seems to be vibrating with energy I roll onto my side and close my eyes tightly. I lay there quietly as I take deep, shuddering breaths as I pray for sleep to claim me. After a small eternity it finally does.

Quinn's POV

Going to sleep horny is a big mistake, of epic proportions. The dreams I had all night were filled with brown eyes, full lips and an ass to die for. The dreams were so vivid and intense that I woke up panting, a light sheen of sweat covering my quivering body. This time I didn't stop my hands journey downwards as I allowed the images from my dreams to flood my mind, not to mention my panties.

Once the final tremors subsided I felt guilt settle over me. I feel a small sob bubble up inside of me as I clutch my pillow to my chest. That was without a doubt the best, most intense orgasm of my life, not that I've had many to compare it to. I've never been all that comfortable with 'self love' as Santana so aptly puts it. Even at the times in the past when I have caved and given into that primal need I have never allowed myself to fantasise like that, except perhaps when I was pregnant. But then I could just blame the hormones. Pregnancy hormone craziness aside for me it was usually just about the physical relief and that was all I ever allowed it to be. This however, this was something else altogether. It hadn't been about a physical need for release but about pure pleasure.

Just thinking about it I can feel my body heating up again and let out a miserable groan of frustration. I force myself up and out of bed as I decide to take a shower, no matter how futile I know it will prove to be.

Making my way tiredly downstairs I am greeted by the sight of my mother sat in the kitchen sipping on some coffee. She glances up as I enter the room and I feel myself flush as I pray my face won't betray what I spent the best part of this morning doing.

"Good morning Quinnie." She smiles brightly at me.

"Morning Mom." I force a smile in return. "How was Aunt Cathy?"

"Good." My Mom eyes me wearily. "About that sweetie, I need to talk to you about something."

I look at her wearily as I feel my heart sinking. I know that tone all too well, it is commonly used it this household. Nothing good ever came of that tone.

"Okay." I fidget nervously as my mind automatically switches into hyper drive.

"It will have to wait now." she sighs as she looks pointedly at her watch.

"I err, overslept." I explain as I look down to try to hide my blush.

"Yes well," She says in that painfully condescending tone, "Go and get dressed or we will be late for church."

"I am dressed." I protest as I glance down at my nice shirt and skinny jeans.

"Quinnie," she admonishes as thought speaking to a five year old, "that is hardly appropriate attire for church. Don't you want to look your best for our Lord?"

I turn and stomp up the stairs without another word as I fail to suppress a roll of my eyes.

_For our Lord? For her precious churchgoing society friends more like. Maybe I should dye my hair and get my nose pierced, I wonder what her 'friends' would think of that._

I chuckle to myself sardonically as I rifle through my closet in search of a 'church appropriate' dress. As I pull out various items only to replace them moments later I find my mind wandering. I try not to think about it but I can't help but wonder what it is that my mother wants to talk to me about. Did she somehow find out that I am now friends with Rachel? Will she try to stop me seeing her?

_As if I would listen_. I practically growl at the thought. Still I can't help but feel a pang of fear as I wonder if my mom somehow knows. Did she somehow work it out?

_No. I am just letting my imagination get the better of me._

Letting out a resigned sigh I pull on a cheery yellow dress and quickly tame my hair to be church worthy. Carefully putting on some light makeup I stare blankly at my reflection.

This is going to be a long morning.

Rachel's POV

"Daddy that is cheating." I laugh as he blatantly peaks at my Dad's cards whilst he is gone.

"Well if he is just going to leave his cards unattended like that." My Daddy grins cheekily

"Do I have to take my cards with me to the bathroom?" My Dad asks as he re-enters the room.

"You should." My Daddy laughs boisterously. I roll my eyes with an affectionate shake of my head at their antics as I look down at the phone buzzing in my lap. I open up the message on my phone and smile to myself.

**From Quinn: Hey xx**

One word and I am grinning like an idiot.

**To Quinn: Hi Quinn xx**

I reply quickly and practically pounce on my phone as her response comes through equally fast.

**From Quinn: What are you doing? xx**

**To Quinn: Playing cards with my Dads, you? xx**

**From Quinn: Nothing. Can I call you later? xx**

**To Quinn: Of course. Are you okay? xx**

**From Quinn: Just want to hear your voice xx**

**From Quinn: Have fun with your Dads. Talk to you later xx**

_Okay that was weird._

"Dad, Daddy I need to make a call." I tell them as I start to get up.

"Baby girl you know there are no calls during the game."

"I concede the match." I yell over my shoulder, pressing the number on my speed dial already.

"Must be serious Leroy." I hear my Dad mutter to my Daddy as I head upstairs to my room.

The phone rings a few times before Quinn's voice comes on the line.

"That was fast."

"I forfeited the game." I inform her as I sit down on my bed. "Are you okay?" I ask, concern filling my voice.

"I'm fine." Quinn replies quickly in a completely unconvincing tone.

"Quinn." I sigh at her blatant dishonesty.

"Rachel I'm fine." Quinn says firmly, her annoyance clear.

"Okay well sorry to bother you, I will just go." I reply petulantly, unable to keep the hurt from my voice.

"No," Quinn says quickly before I can hang up. "I'm sorry." She says in a small voice. She lets out a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. "I just... I'm sorry. Can we just talk? I really do just want to hear your voice right now."

I smile at her soft admission and feel myself automatically soften. I start to tell her about the game with my Dads and my Daddy's cheating ways which immediately gets a chuckle from her. As I am regaling her with the tale of my Dad's failed attempts at making breakfast this morning I suddenly hear a yell in the background on her end.

"Quinn, where are you?"

"I'm in my car." She answers in a quiet voice, sounding a little embarrassed. "I'm in the parking lot of the 7/11."

"Why are you there?" I ask as concern starts to well up inside me again.

"I didn't want to go home." She admits so quietly that I almost miss it.

"Oh honey."

"Don't give me sympathy." Quinn pleads in a broken tone. I feel a stab of pain at the sound of her voice. She sounds so small and lost.

"Okay." I agree softly. "But you can't spend the night in your car Quinn." I admonish.

"It's better than the alternative." Quinn says bitterly.

"Home isn't your only alternative." I tell her softly. When Quinn remains silent I take a breath and continue nervously. "You can come and stay here if you like?"

I hear a soft sniffle on the other end of the line, followed by a shuddering breath.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Quinn says in a small voice before hanging up.

**A/N 2: Aww poor Quinn :-(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Thanks as always for any reviews, favourites and alerts. As usual thank you to those who left reviews that I could not PM: Gleeluver, Kony2012 and especially faberrydragon.**

Quinn's POV

_I shouldn't be here. This is a mistake._

I take a deep breath as I try to calm myself down but my emotions are literally hanging by a thread right now and I'm not sure that I am willing to be this vulnerable with Rachel yet. New me or not. Still, what other option do I have? I can spend the night in my car, I can go home and face _that _drama or I can go inside and face one hundred questions from Rachel.

I spot the curtains twitching inside the house and know I have been spotted. Taking a steadying breath I steel myself as I make my way to the front door.

My hand has barely touched the door to form a knock when it flies open to reveal the very concerned expression of one Rachel Berry. She pulls me inside and has her arms wrapped around me before I can even utter a hello.

"Err, hey Rach." I greet awkwardly as she gives me a tight squeeze. She pulls back with a slight blush.

"Hi." She offers me a small smile and I feel myself automatically smile back.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks softly as she reaches a hand up to gently tuck an errant strand of hair behind my ear. I nod silently, swallowing the lump forming in my throat as her hand cups my face soothingly. Her eyes are searching mine and I have to fight the urge to look away from the intensity of her gaze. The tender, caring expression on her face is almost more than I can take in this moment. I can feel myself beginning to break but I really don't want to talk about this right now.

"You don't have to talk about it." Rachel assures me as though she has read my mind. "We can just watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. But if you ever do want to talk, about anything, I'll be here okay? Whenever you are ready."

I pull Rachel back into my arms and hold her tightly as I try to wordlessly express what it means to me. If I try to form words right now I know I will lose the fight against the tears that are threatening to flow so instead I just hold onto Rachel as though she were my lifeline. In some ways I think perhaps she is.

After we have silently just held each other for a few moments I finally ease my grip and allow Rachel to lead me into the kitchen where her Dads are quietly talking.

"Dad this is Quinn." Rachel introduces me to the Dad I have not yet met.

"Hiram." He introduces as he holds out a welcoming hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I smile sweetly as I shake the offered hand.

"So polite." He says in a dreamy tone as he grins at his husband.

"I know." Leroy beams back with a slight swoon.

I look down at my feet as I feel my face begin to flush at their playful teasing.

"Dad, Daddy stop it! You are embarrassing Quinn." Rachel admonishes her fathers as they chuckle like a pair of kids.

"It's fine Rach." I whisper awkwardly.

"We apologise Quinn, we are just not used to such impeccable manners. I mean you should have seen that Flynn guy when we met him. Oh dear! Do you know him?"

"Honey I think you mean Flint." Hiram corrected.

"Finn!" Rachel stamps her foot. "His name is Finn."

"Oh that's right, Jim." Leroy smirks and I feel myself fighting back the urge to laugh.

Rachel looks between her fathers and me as we all try to contain our laughter, only to fail miserably when Rachel gives us all a positively scandalised look.

"Dad stop encouraging Daddy." She huffs, "As for you!" She turns to me and I take a step back as my eyes widen as Rachel jabs a finger at me. "You are supposed to be on my side." Rachel pouts cutely as I rub my chest where she has just jabbed me.

"We're sorry honey," Leroy smiles, still failing to hide his mirth. "Peace offering?" He asks as he slides a mug of delicious looking hot chocolate over at her. Rachel continues to look put out but I see a small smile on her lips as she raises the mug to her face.

"Quinn would you like vegan or _real_ hot chocolate?" Leroy offers.

I glance over at Rachel as she rolls her eyes at her Daddy.

"Daddy insists on using dairy." Rachel informs me with obvious distaste.

"I think I will have a _real_ hot chocolate please Leroy." I say with a sweet smile as he offers me a conspiratorial smile in return. I know that I have an ally in this house and can't help but feel warmed by the thought that Rachel's Dads seem to like me. However I can feel Rachel staring at me incredulously so whilst her Dads busy themselves in the kitchen I turn to her and place a gentle hand on her back.

"I'll let you convert me another day Rach," I promise in a hushed tone so that only she can hear me. "Today just kind of requires the real stuff, you know?"

Rachel's expression softens and she takes my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all diva on you." She murmurs gently to me and I chuckle softly.

"_Never_ apologise for that Munchkin." I grin at her affectionately as I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rachel's POV

"You would make a good Belle." I tell Quinn from my position snuggled into her side on my bed as the movie comes to an end.

"Pfft." Quinn scoffs.

"You would!" I argue adamantly. "You're beautiful, well read, you have a pretty voice."

"No way Munchkin." Quinn argues easily. "You on the other hand."

She grins down at me as I raise my eyebrows at her doubtfully.

"You are beautiful," She starts to count off on her fingers, "You're intelligent, you have the voice of an _angel._ You are so obviously bigger and better than the town you were born in. Not to mention that you have a crazy forgiving nature. You _are_ Belle short stuff."

"Hmm." I murmur, unable to come up with any sort of retort whilst my heart is busy fluttering like this. I don't think I have ever quite been complimented like this and Quinn says it so easily, as though everything she were saying is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then who are you?" I ask as I quickly try to distract her from my losing our argument and distract myself from my stuttering heart. "How about Lumière?"

Quinn gives me a curious quirk of her eyebrow and I grin back.

"What? He is charming and crazy handsome." I laugh as Quinn shakes her head in amusement.

"How about Gaston?" She counters. "Handsome but an arrogant ass?"

"Eww, no way!" I protest as I hit her arm playfully.

"How about Cogsworth?" She suggests with a giggle. "Pompous fuddy duddy."

"Fuddy duddy." I snort as I laugh raucously. "And no, just no!"

"How about the Beast?" Quinn asks more seriously as her giggles quieten down. "Angry, unloved. Hoping to find a way to fight his own nature so that he might someday redeem his past."

"Quinn." I whisper softly at her sad tone. I lift my head from her shoulder and her gaze locks with mine with a sadness and intensity that almost makes me gasp out loud. I have never seen Quinn so vulnerable and open before. It is as breathtaking as it is surprising.

"Do you think people can redeem themselves Rachel?" She asks me in a quiet voice as she looks away. I gaze at her softly. She looks so small and childlike in this moment that I just want to wrap her up in my arms and protect her always. I lift her chin so that her gaze meets mine again and cup her face softly to hold her there.

"Of course Quinn. If a person truly wants it, there is always a chance for redemption."

"You're too forgiving." She tells me sadly as her voice tremors with barely concealed emotion.

"You don't forgive yourself enough." I counter stubbornly as I continue to keep our gazes locked so that she can see the truth of my words. Quinn searches my eyes uncertainly for a few moments before softly smiling.

She settles back down into me and I reach over to get the light. It feels nice to just lie in the dark holding each other like this. It seems so right, so easy with Quinn.

"You know I kind of love you Munchkin." She whispers softly into my hair.

"I kind of love you too Quinn." I smile as I place a soft kiss on her forehead and then settle back down onto her shoulder.

"You may just make my rose bloom." She mutters before sleep claims us both.

Rachel's POV

I wake up to a soft light filtering into my room feeling more warm and content than I can remember ever feeling before. I blink a few times as I slowly wake up and my gaze lands upon the source of my warmth and contentment. As my brain begins to function I suddenly become aware of the position Quinn and I are in and feel the warmth in the room suddenly increase exponentially. Our arms are wrapped around one another and our legs are intricately entwined.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

I feel myself begin to panic slightly. If Quinn wakes up now whilst we are like this it will mortifying for us both. I carefully try to extract myself from her embrace but somehow make the situation worse. In trying to untangle my legs from hers my thigh somehow presses up against her and I freeze in horror as I desperately try to ignore the tempting heat that is radiating from her.

_Please don't wake up now. Please, oh please, oh please._ I silently beg to every deity I can think of, just to be on the safe side.

She didn't wake up. It was much worse than that. So much worse. She let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, Rach." She moaned softly.

I stared at her wide eyed for a few moments, not daring to move. I then let out a relieved breath as I realised she was still asleep. My relief was short-lived however as Quinn shifted in her sleep. I let out a squeak of surprise as she moved and her thigh nudged against me. I immediately felt warmth flood my lower abdomen at the contact and it took all of my strength to keep my hips still.

_Oh. My... God. I'm in hell. That's what this is. I have died and gone to hell. But who knew that hell would feel so... heavenly? Oh God, I have got to move! Now!_

I desperately try to wriggle myself free but the movement and resulting not unpleasant friction does nothing to cool down my rapidly heating body. As I try to carefully remove myself from our embrace Quinn lets out a mumble of protest and pulls me in closer. I let out a shuddering breath as her hand squeezes my hip before sneaking under my tank top and agile fingers begin to lightly graze my stomach. I try desperately to regain control of myself and the situation but then Quinn's fingers trail over a particularly sensitive spot on my hip and I am practically panting.

_I have to stop this. This is wrong. It's like I am taking advantage... or something._

I reach down and force myself to move her hand away from my all too willing body. Quinn pouts at the loss of contact and immediately wraps an arm back around me.

_God she is pouting in her sleep. Must she be so cute? Really not helping the situation! I grumble to myself as I gently shake her._

"Quinn." I say softly as I do my best to get a slither of space between our heated bodies but it proves almost impossible with the light grip she still has on me. "Quinn." I try again, "It's time to wake up."

I watch with an affectionate smile as her eyes flutter open and I let out a soft gasp when I see how dark her gaze is. I wonder if my own eyes are equally dark. Quinn gazes at me dazedly as though still partially in her dreamland. I watch as her eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips and I let out a small gulp as her gaze darkens further. I can feel her breath on my face coming in quick, soft puffs. I feel her hand drop to my hip as she pulls my body back into hers. As her eyes hold my gaze I feel myself becoming lost in those hazel orbs. Quinn leans her head forwards towards mine and now there is barely a breath between us. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as my body trembles in anticipation. Finally I feel her lips ghost over mine in the lightest of barely there touches.

A sudden knock at the door startles us apart.

"Girls are you awake?" My Dad calls through the door.

Quinn and I stare at each other with wide eyes for a few moments. She looks scared and confused, and slightly guilty. I am sure my own expression is more than a little confused too. Shaking myself from our little stare off I head over and open the door, forcing a cheerful smile onto my face.

"Morning Dad." I greet with false cheer.

"Oh good you are awake. Your Daddy and I were just going to have some breakfast before we go to work if you girls would care to join us?"

"Umm," I glance back at Quinn but she is staring resolutely at the wall ahead of her. "Actually I think we were going to grab something at the mall."

I have no idea if our plans to shop today still stand after what just happened, or almost happened. But I know for sure that neither of us can be around my Dads right now and be able to act naturally, especially if the tense expression on Quinn's face is anything to go by.

"Okay honey, well have fun." He smiles brightly at me, "See you again soon Quinn." He calls out over my shoulder and Quinn gives him a forced smile in response.

As my Dad walks away I turn and re-enter my room. Quinn glances up at me and our gazes hold for a few moments as we both try to read the other. Quinn looks away first and I shuffle my feet awkwardly as I feel a ball of tension form in my stomach.

_What do we do now?_

**A/N 2: Spending the day listening to Sarah McLachlan isn't wise when you are randomly having an emotional day. Lesson learned :-p Reviews will cheer me up *cough* hint, hint *cough***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean :-) Special thanks once again faberrydragon for always reviewing.**

Quinn's POV

I still can't believe I almost kissed her. It was just that after the emotional drama of last night and the sweet way that she made me feel better, not to mention the dreams I had and then waking up with her so close. It had all just accumulated and weakened my resolve entirely. As a result our morning so far has been a little tense and weird.

I breathe a small sigh of relief as I hear Rachel let out a giggle. It seems that after several shops and much being a fool on my part has served to relieve the tension between us.

"You're terrible Quinn." Rachel laughed as she nudged me playfully.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Come on!" She exclaimed through her laughter. "There is no way that you like that outfit. My taste is terrible and even I know it is bad!" She scoffs as she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm offended." I hold a hand to my chest dramatically. "Are you insulting my taste?"

"Really?" She smirked. "Well if you really like it, you should try it on." She raised her eyebrows at me and held my gaze challengingly. I stared her down for as long as I could until I finally cracked and burst out into laughter.

"Fine, fine. You win." I concede through giggles as I return the hideous item of clothing to the rack.

"Ha! I knew you didn't like it." She boasts gleefully. "You are such a tease." She admonishes as she pokes my side playfully. I laugh joyfully at our goofing around, glad we have found our way back to some normalcy so easily.

"Oh my God Hell has just frozen over!" A voice exclaimed from behind us. Rachel and I both turned to see Kurt and Blaine behind us. "Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in the same vicinity without bloodshed, it must be a miracle." Kurt exclaimed with a small laugh. I frown, a small pout forming as I find myself reigning in the urge to punch him. Even at my worst there wouldn't have been any bloodshed.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "You're back! How was your week away? Tell me everything!"

"It was amazing!" Kurt exclaimed with equal enthusiasm and I felt myself feeling tired from their mutual energy levels. "We have to go to lunch and catch up, are you two free?" He asks as he begins to tug Rachel out of the shop without waiting for a response. Blaine and I share a glance before dutifully following behind.

"First things first, when did this happen and how?" Kurt asked as we took our seats at a table in the food court.

"Umm," Rachel started as she glanced at me uncertainly as if asking me something. I gave her a small nod to go ahead. "We ended up hanging out at Puck's party and have kind of hung out a few times since then."

"So you are BFF's now?" Kurt asked looking partly shocked and partly in awe.

Rachel glanced nervously at me again and that was when it hit me. She wasn't sure if I was okay with people knowing that we were friends. I fought the desire to roll my eyes because really, if I were willing for Santana to know then surely nobody else would matter? Still I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt that Rachel still felt so unsure of my friendship.

"Yes we are." I said firmly as I looked pointedly at Rachel, hoping to get my message across. She flushed slightly but smiled brightly. As she beamed a brilliant smile at me I felt myself warm to my core and couldn't help but smile softly in return. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked snarkily as I return my attention back to Kurt, raising an eyebrow for maximum effect.

"Not at all, I think it is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed brightly, not even squirming under my gaze.

_I must be going soft._

As Kurt and Rachel enthusiastically talk about their holidays so far I end up tuning out of their conversation after trying and failing for the first few minutes to pay attention. Instead of joining their conversation I content myself with simply watching Rachel. She is smiling happily, her eyes bright as she gestures excitedly. I really love watching Rachel when she is talking with such passion and enthusiasm. Actually I just like watching Rachel in general. She is so warm and open. She is so at ease with herself, even the sides that other people label as annoying. She is just so effortlessly herself all the time, something I wish I could be more like myself. I am starting to learn to be more myself, especially with all the time I have been spending with Rachel lately but I know that I still have a long way to go.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks expectantly. I blinked in surprise and I feel myself flush slightly as I wonder if they had all noticed that I was staring. I glance from Kurt who looks confused, Rachel who looks expectant and to Blaine who is wearing a small, knowing smile. I quickly move my gaze from his as I flush further.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"You weren't listening to a word of that were you?" Rachel asks as she gazes at me affectionately and chuckles softly.

"Umm..."

"Kurt was just saying that Puck is having another party tonight and I asked you if you wanted to go?"

"Umm, sure... if you want to." I agree with a noncommittal shrug.

"So you're going to come?" Kurt asked Rachel hopefully.

"You'll look after me?" Rachel asked me softly.

"Of course." I give her a small smile as she gazes at me earnestly.

"Then we will go!" Rachel exclaimed happily before her smile faltered slightly. "Umm, will _he_ be there?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"Oh sweetie," Kurt consoled gently. "Are you still avoiding him?"

I tried to hide my sudden interest in their conversation as my head perked up of its own accord.

"Just trying to avoid any awkwardness." Rachel admitted sheepishly.

"I thought that maybe whilst we had been away that the break would have done you guys good?"

"It's not really like that." Rachel tried to explain.

"Well you can't avoid it forever Rachel." Kurt reminded her in a haughty, superior tone that made me want to bitch slap him on Rachel's behalf.

"I know." Rachel slumped in her seat, properly reprimanded. It did nothing to quell my desire to smack Kurt upside the head.

"He said that he will be there tonight but you will have all of us there as a buffer."

_Especially me_. I thought with a smirk.

"At least until you two figure things out like usual." Kurt smirked and I felt my face fall as I shot a glare at the overly coiffed boy.

Finn Hudson was the one topic we both seemed to have a silent mutual agreement to avoid. As he had been at the centre of all our friction in the past it seemed like a wise move to not bring up the subject. Still I had wondered. Especially with the text message that she had received at the park that day that made her smile so brightly. And I had seen her respond similarly to a few texts since then. I had just assumed that the messages were from him but now I wasn't so sure. I had no clue where the two of them currently stood but perhaps now I would finally get my answers. I perked up and listened attentively only to almost huff out loud with annoyance as I found that the subject had now moved onto the party tonight.

_Damn it!_

Rachel's POV

"Quinn?" I called out as I peeked out of the changing room door. "Quinn?"

Quinn poked her head out from the cubicle beside mine looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Could you help me?" I pleaded as I did a little nod to gesture for her to come over. Quinn paused as she gave me an uncertain look before nodding. She grabbed her things and joined me in my cubicle. She busied herself with hanging up her clothes to try on and then finally turned to face me with an apprehensive smile.

"Could you err, do up my dress?" I ask awkwardly as I turn around to indicate the zip behind me. She gave me a silent nod before taking a tentative step towards me.

Quinn's POV

As my hands brushed against the bare skin of Rachel's back I let out a soft shuddering breath. My mind suddenly drifts back to this morning, to how close she had been. I can almost feel the ghost of the almost kiss on my lips and I feel my hands shake slightly. Steadying my hands I quickly pull the zip up and take a hurried step back.

"There you go." I try and fail to keep my voice steady as Rachel turns back to face me.

"Well?" She asks hopefully as she poses expectantly.

I let my eyes slowly travel over her figure, luxuriating in the excuse to really let my gaze linger. She looked good... really good. I felt a flutter in my stomach that I tried desperately to ignore but of course failed miserably.

"You look amazing." I whisper, suddenly hyperaware of how tiny this cubicle is and how close she is. As our gazes connect I hear her breath hitch as I take a step forwards to close what little space there was between us. My hands fall to her hips as I pull her body flush against mine. The warmth of her body is causing my brain to short-circuit, her proximity is intoxicating. It feels as though my entire body is buzzing with electricity as I lean in slowly, holding Rachel's gaze intently. Seeing no resistance I reach a hand out and curl it around the back of her neck, my fingers gently grazing her soft skin as I pull her face ever closer to mine.

"Rachel! What is taking so long?" Kurt yelled from outside the door. We both jumped and I pulled back and backed myself up against the opposite wall as I took deep, calming breaths. I sank back into the wall behind me as I let my head drop back in agitation.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself.

_What is it with short little gay men interrupting me today?_

My mind is in a whirlwind of confusion right now. I am not really sure what is going on with us or really what I want. All I do know is that I want to kiss Rachel, so much that it is already driving me to the brink of insanity. And I have been so close to those lips today, so painfully close. Twice! I am feeling beyond frustrated at being interrupted once again. I am half tempted to just close the distance between us again and connect our lips ardently but I know realistically that the moment has passed. Venting my pent up frustration I pull the door open harshly and glare at the current thorn in my side. Sadly he doesn't seem to notice my annoyance as he looks beyond me to Rachel.

"Oh my God you look fabulous!" Kurt enthused as he pulled Rachel out of the cubicle and walked around her, eyeing the dress with approval. "That is definitely what you are wearing tonight." He clapped his hands with excitement.

"Don't I get a say in it?" Rachel pouted.

"No." Kurt and I both said together and laughed.

Call me a masochist but I wanted, hell no- I _needed_ Rachel to buy that dress because just wow.

**A/N 2: Sorry this part is a tiny bit shorter than usual. It was just the best place to cut between this and the next part. The next part will be a little longer though :-) Please let me know what you thought.**

**A/N 3: I can hear my wife listening to Pretty/Unpretty upstairs... *dreamy sigh* Which reminds me, how cute is this?: .com/watch?v=-U_jxjHVObs**

**Even our cats are Faberry fans :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, they always make my day :-) Thanks as always to faberrydragon for your review, I wish I could PM you to thank you properly.**

Rachel's POV

I can barely contain my giddiness as I get ready for the party. Today has been absolutely perfect. I got to wake up cuddled up with Quinn, she proudly admitted our friendship to Kurt, not to mention the two almost kisses that managed to set my pulse racing more than any full on makeout session ever had. And we hadn't even kissed! It was frustrating but exciting at the same time. Quinn had wanted to kiss me, twice! I could hardly believe it but knew it to be true. I had seen it in her eyes. I had heard it in her softly exclaimed "Damn it!" that she thought I hadn't heard after we had been interrupted once again.

I wasn't really sure what any of this meant and for the first time in my life I didn't care to find the answers. All I know is that I want to kiss Quinn and to touch her. I have never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want her, except perhaps Broadway. I don't know what any of this will mean for us in the long run but it feels as if we are on the precipice of something.

I glance at myself one last time in the mirror with a small smile of satisfaction as I hear a knock at the front door.

Quinn's POV

I take a deep breath before knocking on the Berry's front door. I smile at Leroy as he opens the door and welcomes me in. Just as I step through the entryway I see Rachel coming down the stairs and come to an abrupt halt so as not to trip over my own feet, or my tongue.

If I had thought that Rachel looked good when she tried on the dress in store it didn't even compare to how good she looked now. Now the incredibly sexy little black dress was accentuated with a pair of 'fuck me heels' as Santana calls them that made Rachel's endless legs seem impossibly longer than ever. Her hair was down in soft waves that caressed the tops of her shoulders whilst her makeup was light and drew attention to her warm, mocha eyes.

I stared at her as I licked my suddenly very dry lips.

"Hi." She greeted with a beaming smile as her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Hi." I managed to squeak back and I inwardly cringed at the harsh croak of my voice. As I awkwardly stand there with both Rachel and Leroy smiling at me I am suddenly struck by how much this seems like a date.

_Should I have brought flowers?_

I shook my head lightly as I realised that I was being ridiculous. We are just two friends going to a party, I told myself firmly with a small, determined nod of my head. I bid Rachel's Daddy goodbye as I take Rachel's hand and lead her outside to my car.

"You look amazing Rach." I tell her honestly as I open the car door for her. Rachel blushes sweetly as I settle into the car beside her.

"Not as good as you."

"Well of course not." I tease, earning a playful nudge from Rachel as she laughs.

"Beautiful and modest, you are quite the catch Miss Fabray." She teases me as I drive carefully across town.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask with a slight flush.

"I suppose," Rachel shrugs nonchalantly, "you know if you like insanely pretty people then I guess some might find you somewhat attractive."

"Only somewhat?" I quirk my eyebrow with a flirtatious smirk.

_Abort, abort! You are on dangerous ground Fabray. Back up the flirting._

"Moderately I suppose." She smirks back.

_Hmm, I like flirty Rachel though._

I feel a hand on mine as I pull up outside Puck's and glance over at Rachel questioningly only for my heart to stutter in my chest as I meet her smouldering gaze.

"You are _very_ attractive Quinn." She purrs at me and not for the first time around Rachel I feel my brain short-circuit.

_.God. Yep, I definitely like flirty Rachel._

"Uhh..." I grunt dumbly as the English language completely drops from my head.

_Oh wow, way to go Casanova. Romeo has nothing on you._ I taunt myself.

"I guess we should go in?" I croak, hating that I sound like a pre-pubescent boy.

_Or I could just drag you home right now and have my wicked way with you? You know, your choice._

I watch as Rachel carefully gets out of the car and I take in the sight of those delicious legs and _Oh God_ that ass and start to really wish that I had actually made that suggestion. With a small groan I force myself out of the car and follow Rachel.

Rachel's POV

I struggle to push my way through the crowded house. It is the first time since we arrived that Quinn has not been at my side and I am feeling anxious. It had been hard enough at the last party with just the gleeks but this was something else. Everywhere I looked there were bodies of people. I take a deep breath and hold it as I try to squeeze carefully past some jocks and suddenly my eyes widen with fright.

_Oh no. Maybe I can hide behind the jocks I just went past?_

"Hi Rachel."

_Too late._

"Hi Jacob." I wince.

"You are looking particularly luscious this evening, anyone in particular that you are trying to impress?" He leers suggestively in that smarmy way of his that makes my skin crawl.

_Yes as a matter of fact. Blonde hair, hazel green eyes, best friend, total goddess. Perhaps you know her?_

"Back off Jewfro," a voice sneers from beside me. I look to my right and grin, never so pleased to see the emergence of Quinn's HBIC self.

_If it isn't said goddess here to protect me from pervy, drooling creeps._

"Quinn!" I exclaim far too happily.

"Quinn!" Jacob squeaks in terror as Quinn glares down at him in her perfected HBIC pose.

"Rachel is he bothering you?" Quinn asked as she casually slung an arm around my shoulders, inadvertently pulling my body against hers. I fought against a shiver of arousal at the thought of being pressed up against Quinn in HBIC mode.

"Err..." I stutter uselessly.

"I don't take kindly to people bothering my friends _Jacob_," Quinn informed him in an overly sweet, pleasant tone that was somehow more intimidating than if she has stood there yelling at him. "Leave Rachel alone, got it?" She glared at him so intensely that I thought for a moment that he might just pee himself right there.

"Of course, sorry Quinn." He rushed out nervously before making a swift escape. Quinn smirked as we watched him go. Turning my body slightly I leant into her as we both giggled softly.

"You are terrible." I teased.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God no!" I laughed. "I'm just glad you are on my side."

"Always Rach." She promised as she gave me a quick squeeze before dropping her arm from my shoulders and taking my hand to pull my through the crowded party.

Quinn's POV

I am feeling very pleasantly buzzed although I am not sure how much of that is due to alcohol consumption and how much of it is to do with the petite little brunette that I have been dancing with all evening. Whilst I am merely buzzed at this stage, Rachel is getting pretty full on drunk which does nothing for her dance moves but is serving to make us both laugh uncontrollably.

We take a dance break to catch our breaths and surprisingly find ourselves alone in the kitchen. As I pour us both a couple of drinks Rachel wraps her arms around me, swaying slightly.

"Hey there spider monkey." I giggle at her as I take a long chug of my drink when I suddenly feel her breasts press up against my back.

"I love you Quinn," She sighs as she sways back and forth. "You are my most bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"You're my best friend too." I assure her as I try to ignore the way her body is moving against my back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the bestest." I assure her quickly as I finish my drink quickly and immediately pour another one and start to drink it rapidly.

"In the whole wide world?" She asks with wide, hopeful eyes and I feel myself melting at her cuteness.

"Yes." I giggle at how insanely adorable she is. "In the whole widest world."

"And you love me?" Her eyes are so wide and childlike that I can't resist scooping her into a big bear hug and bury my nose in her hair.

"Mmm, very much."

"Ooh I love this song!" Rachel suddenly exclaims as she grabs my hand and pulls me back to the makeshift dance floor. Clearly drunk Rachel is not only a spider monkey but also suffers from ADD.

Quinn's POV

_Oh God I need some air!_

Between the buzz of the alcohol coursing through me and the feel of Rachel shimmying herself against me I can feel myself rapidly losing control.

"I'm going to get some air." I yell over the music before quickly making my way out the back door.

I step out into the back yard and take a deep lungful of fresh air as I try to calm my rapidly beating heart as I will the cool evening breeze to cool my overheated skin.

"Quinn wait up!" A giggling Rachel stumbles out of the back door. I reach out to steady her as she loses her footing.

"Well hello there." She giggles up at me as her body connects with mine. I instinctively wrap my arms around her and it suddenly feels as though the world has stopped. I should move, I know that I should but my body refuses to cooperate. We stare at one another and I feel a flutter in my stomach as Rachel's gaze turns dark and hungry. I immediately feel my skin heat up all over again at the lust burning in her gaze and my heart starts beating erratically. Desire rips through me, the sudden heat throughout my body is as though a match has been struck it is so instant.

_Whatever happened to being an angry drunk? Evidently around Rachel I am just a horny drunk... or just horny in general._

Rachel cocks her head to the side and bites her lip which does absolutely nothing to help my body's current state. I almost moan out loud at the sight of her looking so ridiculously sexy.

_How does she get me worked up so easily?_

Slowly Rachel leans her body into mine and this time I can't contain the small moan that escapes my lips. Judging by the small, pleased smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes she appreciates my reaction. Slowly she tilts her head towards mine as her eyes flutter closed and my lips move towards her as though pulled by a gravitational force.

"Rachel?"

Rachel blinks her eyes a few times in confusion at hearing her name and looks back towards the house as I stare dumbly into space.

"Rachel?" The voice calls out again.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

I feel my blood suddenly begin to boil as anger courses through me.

_Uh oh, angry drunk alert!_

I storm over to where Finn is stood by the door, every ounce of the frustration that is coursing through my veins is about to be unleashed on his sorry ass. This is one interruption too many.

"What do you want?" I yell at him harshly.

"Err," He pauses as he gazes at me with his signature constipated confused expression. That face only makes me want to slap him more. "I was looking for Rachel. I saw her coming out here and..."

"Yeah whatever," I cut him off bitchily. "She doesn't want to see you." I inform him icily.

"Don't you think that is up to her? Rach?" He asks as he gives her his puppy eyed expression over my head.

"She isn't interested." I grit out through my teeth as my fists clench at my sides.

"Quinn." Rachel says softly as she places a soft hand on my back and I feel myself relax a little against my will.

"See, she does want to speak to me." Finn smiles smugly.

I glance round at Rachel waiting for her to dispute it but she simply looks between us like a deer caught in headlights.

"Whatever." I growl as I shake Rachel off of me and storm away angrily.

I make my way around the side of the house to avoid the party, ignoring Rachel's voice calling out behind me.

"Quinn!" Her voice calls out anxiously. "Quinn where are you going?"

I stop before reaching my car and turn to face her with an icy glare that brings her up short.

"I'm going home." I snarl.

"Quinn please," Rachel approaches me slowly as though approaching an animal in the wild. "You can't drive, you've been drinking."

"I'll walk." I huff, not prepared to back down.

Rachel rolls her eyes at my sulking and wordlessly grabs my hand and leads me back into the house. I don't resist as she pulls me upstairs and we find ourselves in Puck's bedroom. Suddenly it feels like a case of déjà vu, only this time emotions are rushing through me so fast that I can barely get a grip on what exactly I am feeling.

"Quinn what was that?" Rachel asks demandingly as I stalk back and forth across the room like a caged tiger.

"What was what?" I scowl as my frustration and anger continue to make my blood boil.

"Downstairs with Finn." She says firmly, clearly reigning in her own anger.

"Are you getting back together with him?" It comes out as more of an accusation than a question but I still wait impatiently for her response.

"What?" She asks, confusion flooding her expression.

"Are you getting back together with him?" I hiss viciously and that is when I recognise just what I am feeling in this moment. Jealousy. Pure, unbridled, all consuming jealousy.

"What? Do you want him back or something?" Rachel demands, her hands shaking with barely controlled fury.

I glare at her incredulously.

_Is she kidding me right now?_

"Why is everything always about _Finn_ Rachel?" I yell, my voice coming out venomous as I sneer his name in disdain.

"You're the one that brought him up!" She yells back furiously.

"Once, just _once_ can't something just be about us?" I ask as I get up in her face. The anger has left my voice now as my tone becomes pleading as tears begin to threaten.

We stare one another down hotly, both our breaths coming out harshly. I can feel her hot breath on my face and the fire in her eyes at this proximity is dizzying. Something snaps and suddenly her lips are on mine, I am not sure if she initiated it or I did but suddenly it is as though the room is on fire. Her lips move against mine ferociously and I return the kiss with equal fervour and passion. I back her up to the bed and we drop down unceremoniously as I land softly on top of her. Her hands pull urgently at my clothes as we rock and writhe against one another hungrily. Her hands grasp my ass causing my hips to buck against her wantonly, I am fast losing all control as I get lost in the feel of her. I run a hand greedily up a bare, toned thigh and squeeze as I moan into her mouth. I want her, I want it all, I want all of her.

I pull back slightly and take in several gasps of air to try to calm my body down and regain some control before this gets out of hand.

"Quinn." She protests softly as she pulls my lips back to hers. Our lips connect again hungrily and I try to keep my desire reigned in but the way Rachel inflames me makes the task impossible. It is Rachel who gradually slows our heated kisses to soft, gentle kisses and finally breaks away. She gazes into my eyes for a few moments and gives me a small smile.

"As much as I would like to continue this, we have been drinking." She explains. I nod my head in understanding as I start to move away from her. My movement is stilled however as a soft little hand holds my hips in place. "As much as I don't think we should let things _progress_, I don't see any harm in continuing what we were doing." She smirks sexily up at me and I smile broadly as she pulls me back in to connect our lips in soft, gentle caresses.

**A/N 2: So... they finally kissed. Was it worth the wait? Did it happen like you expected? Please let me know your thoughts, I want them on this chapter more than any of the previous chapters combined.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 1 : Thanks you so much for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favourites. I am glad you all seemed to like the kiss. I was so nervous about getting it right. Thank you also to truc for your review.**

Quinn's POV

"Hey what is going on with you?" Santana asked as she pulled me aside.

"What? Nothing." I answer tensely as I run a hand through my hair nervously.

"Then why are you so jittery?" She accuses with a knowing look.

"Too much coffee?" I offer lamely.

"Yeah I might buy that if I were stupid, and if it weren't for the fact that Berry has been giving you these looks all morning."

"What looks?" I ask as I shift awkwardly in my seat and stare determinedly into my coffee.

"The same looks you have been giving her whenever she isn't staring at you. So spill, what is going on? Did something happen between you two?"

I glance around nervously to make sure nobody else is listening to our conversation before nodding slowly.

"Oh my God did you have sex?" Santana gasps in surprise.

"What? No!" I glance around nervously as I shush her.

"Okay sorry but you two were pretty much all over each other on that dance floor last night." She says pointedly.

"Well we didn't have... sex," I confess in a hushed, anxious tone, "But I did kind of kiss her."

"You guys kissed?" Santana beamed at me, her eyes twinkling with something like amusement.

"A lot actually." I admit sheepishly.

"And was it... good?"

"Amazing." I sigh. "It's not possible right, for it to be _that_ good? It must have been the alcohol or something." I mutter feeling more confused than ever.

"Really? You're going to blame it on the alcohol?" Santana rolls her eyes. "Okay so then what happened?"

"Nothing." I rub my face tiredly as my shoulders slump. "When we woke up this morning it was like nothing happened. If it weren't for how awkward she has been acting around me all morning I would have thought that I dreamt the whole thing."

"You know that you have to talk to her about it right?"

My head pops up, my eyes widening anxiously as a pang of fear rips through me.

"Quinn," Santana gives me a deliberate look. "You _have_ to or things will always be awkward between you."

"I... can't." I whisper dejectedly. "What would I even say? 'Hey, about last night- sorry I had my tongue in your mouth and my hand up your shirt as I ground my body against you. Can we still be friends?' Yeah I bet that would go down well." I huff in annoyance at myself and this situation.

"Okay first of all- too much information. And second, from what you have said it was a two-way street Q."

"Well yes but-"

"No buts Fabray." Santana cut be off firmly decisively. "Woman up and talk to her."

I nod silently as I chew on my lip thoughtfully. I know Santana is right but it doesn't stop the anxiety from flowing through me. This is a conversation that would change everything, for better or worse.

Rachel's POV

The whole car ride home was completely silent as I surreptitiously glanced over at Quinn. Occasionally I would catch her glancing at me before she would quickly divert her gaze back to the road. I struggled to hold in a sigh at how ridiculous this was. Last night we had been all over each other, we had literally kissed for hours and now we couldn't even say two words to each other. As we pulled up in front of my house I awkwardly shifted in my seat as Quinn began to nervously fidget her hands.

"Are you coming in?" I ask uncertainly, already fairly sure I knew the answer.

"Umm, I have to get home." Quinn glanced at me quickly before darting her eyes away again.

_Wow, this must be bad if she would rather go home._

"Oh... okay." I shift again uncomfortably and reach for the door handle. "I guess I'll see you..." I trail off before turning to exit the car as quickly as possible. Quinn's hand lightly grazing my arm makes me stop and look around at her as she gives me an imploring, searching look. I feel as though she is asking me something but I don't know what she is silently trying to communicate.

"Can I come over later so that we can talk?" She asks softly after a moment and I give her a soft nod before turning and heading into my house.

I head straight upstairs in desperate need of a nap. I feel exceptionally grateful that my fathers are both at work so that I don't have to attempt to make any conversation and act cheerful as I just feel completely mixed up right now. As I lie down on my bed I let out a small groan of frustration of pent up emotions. I can feel tears threatening and choke them back as Quinn's words "So that we can talk" spin repeatedly through my mind. Isn't that the same as "We need to talk"?

_That's never good._ I let out a shaky breath as I try not to think the worst. The past couple of weeks being friends with Quinn have been amazing, I can't believe that I might be about to lose her friendship already. _I just had to go and ruin things. Stupid, traitorous lips having a mind of their own._

Realising that I won't get to sleep any time soon I get up and decide to work out to try to distract my overactive mind. I glance at my elliptical but realise that it won't do the job so I throw on a tank and pair of running shorts and head out for a run. I run solidly for close to an hour in the hopes that I can exhaust myself into not thinking. I let my earphones drown out my thoughts for a while as my blood pumps through me and my muscles begin to burn. The landscape of the park and the people blur past me and I find my mind finally begin to calm. I stop to take a breather and decide that I am suitably worn out and so begin to head home. As I round the corner back onto my street I come to an abrupt stop.

_Oh no._

I hurry towards to two figures arguing outside my house.

"You don't care about Rachel, you just don't want us to be together." Finn yelled at a fierce looking Quinn. Her posture was so tense that she looked as though she would uncoil and spring for him at any moment. I stop and stare at them both, not sure what to do as my feet become frozen.

"Don't you dare say that I don't care about her." Quinn growls at him furiously as she gets up in his face.

"You and I are over now Quinn, you need to get over it." Finn tells her in a frustrated tone. Quinn clenches her jaw as fury flares in her fiery gaze.

"You need to get over _yourself_, not everything is about you Finn." Quinn yells angrily. "This is about _her_ and you are not good enough for her."

"You really expect me to believe that you are friends now after all that you have done?" Finn mocked derisively. "Come on Quinn, I know you better than that. What is your angle?"

"What?" She gapes incredulously.

"What is your angle? You must be up to something. The whole time I have known you you've been nothing but a selfish, lying, manipulative bitch."

At his words I finally seem to find my feet again as I storm over and slap him clear across the face. Suddenly everything goes very still as Quinn and Finn both stand there staring at me in shock as I pant heavily against my anger.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about her like that!" I snarl at him as I barely manage to contain the protective rage that is pounding through me. "She has been a better friend to me in the past few weeks than anyone else has ever been, including you Finn."

"You are taking her side?" He asks me in disbelief.

"If you are going to make me choose, then yes I will choose her every time." I tell him in a firm, certain tone before softening a little. "I would like if we could stay friends Finn but if we do you have to get used to the fact that Quinn and I are friends now and I won't have you speaking about her like that, do you understand?"

"She's just using you Rachel." Finn said in a pleading tone and I felt my annoyance begin to resurge.

"I think you should leave." I tell him firmly as I glare at him fiercely.

He shakes his head in disbelief and then turns to get into his truck with a loud slam of his door before pulling away with one final glance at me.

I feel my shoulders sag as some of the tension leaves my body. I turn to see Quinn watching me with watery eyes as her lips tremble slightly and I rush over to her and pull her into my arms as she lets out a small sob. I hold her as she buries her head against my neck and her body trembles as she cries quietly in my arms.

"I'm sorry Rach." She sniffles as her sobs gradually begin to subside. I pull back and look at her questioningly as I gentley wipe her tears away. I gaze into her eyes as I silently take in her pained expression. She looks so fragile and broken that it makes me ache. Wordlessly I take her hand and lead her into the house. As I close the front door behind us she opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off by pressing my lips tenderly against hers. She stands frozen for a moment before her body melts into mine and she returns the soft, sweet kiss. Our lips move together gently as we both pour our emotions into it. Eventually I pull back and gently stroke her face as she gives me a small watery smile.

Without letting go of her I lead Quinn into the living room and pull her down to snuggle into me on the sofa so that I can hold her.

"Finn's lucky I don't go over there and kick his ass." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I would pay to see that." Quinn chuckles and she continues to sniffle slightly. "It wasn't just him though." She tells me quietly and I sit and wait to see if she wants to continue or not. "I... went home." She starts awkwardly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to sweetie." I assure her softly.

"No, I want to." She says certainly. "That night that I came over upset and we watched Beauty and the Beast?" She looks at me and I nod that I remember. "I was upset because my Mom had told me that she was taking my Dad back, that she was letting him move back in."

"That's why you haven't wanted to go home lately?" I ask gently and she nods with a small sniffle.

"He was there when I went home today and we got into a fight about nothing so I came over to see you and instead saw Finn there and I guess I just kind of saw red or something." She explains sheepishly as she looks down at her hands.

"Quinn." I say gently as I take her hands in mine. She looks up at me with that same sad, lost expression that looks so broken. "It's okay."

"Everything that Finn and my father say about me is true." She tells me sadly and I can see that her tears are threatening again.

"Baby no." I pull her close and rest my forehead against hers. "They are wrong. Sweetie, they are so wrong." I assure her.

"Why don't you hate me Rachel?" Her voice is so small and defeated that my heart breaks at the sound of it.

"I could never hate you." I tell her honestly.

"But why?" Her voice is desperate and confused as she takes another shuddering breath. "I am a bad person Rachel. All I have ever done is hurt you and everyone else around me. I talk about becoming a new me but the truth is that Finn was right. I am still the same selfish, hurtful person that I have always been." Quinn lets out a small whimper as she fights the impending tears.

"You stop right there Quinn." I tell her forcefully. "I won't let anyone talk about you that way. Not Finn, not your father and not even you."

"But Rach," Quinn pleads, her voice breaking as the tears begin to fall again.

"No." I tell her firmly as I wipe the tears from her face. "I see you Quinn, I always have. You try to hide behind an icy mask but I have always seen beneath it to who you really are."

Quinn looks up at me, her shiny eyes looking scared to hope.

"You are deep, thoughtful, sweet, caring and kind. You are also smart and silly and funny." I tell her honestly as she stares at me in disbelief. I hold her gaze to make sure that my words really hit home. "You can also be a bitch sometimes. You can lash out, be hurtful and say things you don't mean. I see all of those things Quinn, the good and the bad. I see all of you and you are wonderful."

Warm lips immediately find mine as Quinn presses her mouth firmly against mine. After a moment of surprise I kiss back eagerly. What began as a chaste, emotional kiss quickly turns heated and needy as we both begin to move our lips against each others' fervently. I run my hands through Quinn's hair and lightly scratch the back of her neck causing her to moan into the kiss. Smiling slightly I repeat the motion and relish the moans she emits as her hands trail down and grab my butt, pulling me onto her lap. I let out a moan of my own as she gently squeezes my ass and holds my body against hers. She whimpers softly as I move to attach my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin gently. Working my way up I softly brush my lips over the sensitive skin behind her ear and Quinn lets out a gasp as she squirms beneath me restlessly. I move back to her lips and kiss her deeply as we grasp at one another desperately.

The sound of the front door opening forces us apart and we both awkwardly pat down our hair and clothes. Quinn quickly wipes at her red eyes as she glances at me nervously.

"Rach honey I'm home. Is Quinn here with you?" My Dad calls out.

"In here Dad." I call back as I give Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hi baby," he greets as he walks into the living room. "Hi Quinn, I thought it was your car I saw. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually Dad Quinn was going to stay over tonight if that is okay?" I answer for her as I give her a small glance and smile as she nods her agreement to my silent question. She definitely doesn't want to have to go home tonight.

"That is fine with me honey, you are always welcome Quinn." He says with a kind smile. "It is Leroy's turn to cook tonight so I will give him a call in a few minutes if either of you have a preference on takeaway?"

Quinn laughs at that and I find myself grinning at the sweet sound after the emotional afternoon we have had.

"Thanks Hiram, I am happy with whatever you guys want." Quinn gives him a genuine smile.

"Me too Dad. Whatever you want is fine."

"What's this? My baby girl giving up the power of making the decision?" He teases me.

"Dad!" I whine as I pout at him. Quinn giggles and gives me such an affectionate look that the pout is immediately replaced with a broad smile.

Quinn's POV

I lie quietly on Rachel's bed as I wait for her to be done in the bathroom. After having a warm shower I am feeling much better but I am still feeling emotionally and physically drained from this afternoon. I tiredly run my hand through my hair as I close my eyes and nuzzle into Rachel's pillows. I send a silent thanks that Rachel had invited me to stay over tonight. After an afternoon of crying I definitely don't have the strength to face my parents. I stifle a yawn as my tummy grumbles hungrily.

I open my eyes as I hear the bathroom door open and I feel my body rapidly start to wake up. My eyes trail Rachel's scantily clad form appreciatively as she walks in dressed in a tank and a tiny pair of sleep shorts. My eyes linger admiringly on her legs before trailing up over her stomach, breasts and up to her smiling eyes as she smirks at me sexily. I sit up as she saunters over to the bed, her eyes smouldering into mine. As she reaches the edge of the bed I reach up and grasp her hips as I pull her down onto my lap. We both smile as our lips connect ravenously and my hands travel greedily under her tank top to caress the soft skin of her back. The silky smoothness I find there makes me hungry for more as I let out a soft moan of appreciation. I gasp softlyagainst her lips as Rachel pushes me down onto my back and moves to lie on top of me. I stretch my body to luxuriate in the feel of her petite form pressed against mine and arch my back to push our bodies closer together.

As Rachel's thigh slips between my own and brushes up against my centre I let out a small growl and flip our positions so that Rachel is suddenly beneath me. I smile smugly down at her surprised expression as I fuse our lips together again feverishly. I let out a soft grunt as Rachel moves her thigh up between my legs again and I push down against it. She looks perfectly smug until I shift my legs so that my own thigh is between her legs and she lets out a soft "Oh" of surprise and pleasure at the contact. I drop my head down and suck gently on her neck as our bodies rock against one another.

"Mmm, Rach." I moan softly in her ear as her hands reach down and grip my ass to encourage my movements against her.

"It is so fucking sexy when you say my name like that." She groans in a low tone that sets my already heated body on fire. Low moans and gasps fill the air around us as we move together. The soft sounds that she is making only add fuel to the already burgeoning fire raging through my body.

"God I want you." I pant against her ear and smile at the shiver it evokes.

"God Quinn." She groans as she pulls my lips back to hers. "Take me." She whispers against my mouth before crashing her lips back into mine. I kiss back enthusiastically but as she begins to grind eagerly against me I reluctantly pull back. Unfortunately my movement does nothing to deter her as Rachel reaches up and cups my breasts with her perfect little hands. Her thumbs brush softly over my nipples and my whole body tremors at the delicious friction. As she does it again I let out a panted gasp as my hips unwittingly grind against her in response.

"Oh God Rach, we have to stop." I plead as my mind clouds and I begin to lose all rational thought.

Rachel drops her hands as though they have been burned and looks at me with anxious, hurt eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks in a hushed, heartbreaking tone.

"No. Rachel." I sigh her name as I kiss her softly in reassurance. "You are perfect. But we shouldn't do this."

"You don't want to?"

"Are you kidding me?" I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Rachel I have never been more turned on in my life, of _course_ I want to!"

"Then why...?"

"This would be your first time?" I ask, although I am already fairly sure of the answer. As predicted Rachel gives me a small nod. I shift my body from its position on top of her and lie down beside her, missing the sweet feel of her body already.

"I want you Rachel but we shouldn't do it like this. We haven't even talked about this. I mean, what does this mean for you? What do you want?"

"I... I don't know." She confesses softly.

"Really?" I ask in surprise. I had half expected Rachel to have a speech and powerpoint presentation ready outlining her relationship expectations.

"I want to explore this thing between us Quinn. What I feel with you is too incredible to just ignore."

"But I don't have answers for you Rachel and you are my best friend, I don't want to use you just so that I can figure this out."

"You wouldn't be using me Quinn." Rachel scoffs. "I want this just as much as you do."

"You deserve so much more Rach. You deserve everything." I tell her earnestly.

"But I want _you_." She says adamantly. "What do you want?"She asks in a soft, nervous tone.

"I want you." I admit softly. "I feel good whenever I am around you and I really, really like kissing you... and stuff. But I'm not really sure what that means yet."

"Do we really need all the answers now?" Rachel asks gently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we can keep kissing... and 'stuff'" she teases, "without trying to label it as anything right now."

"So we would be friends who..." I trail off as she raises her eyebrows at me with a suggestive smirk and I let out a gasp. "Rachel Berry are you suggesting we become friends with benefits?" I tease as I try to sound scandalized.

"Yes." Rachel says matter-of-factly. "That is exactly what I am suggesting."

I stare at her for a few beats, she smirks at having rendered me speechless.

"Really?" I whisper as I shake myself from my shock.

"Really." She gazes into my eyes and I can see that she is being serious.

"I think we should go downstairs now before I jump you." I grin.

"You wouldn't have any complaints from me." Rachel smiles flirtatiously as she snuggles into my side and rests her head against my shoulder. I let out a soft sigh and close my eyes as her hands idly stroke my stomach as I enjoy the warmth and closeness of Rachel's body.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Mmm," I murmur, "Just feeling a bit blue balled at the moment."

"You have nobody to blame but yourself." Rachel reminds me in a huffy tone. "If it were up to me you would currently be enjoying a post-orgasmic bliss."

I groan and open my eyes to see Rachel gazing at me with a mischievous expression. I feel my heart flutter as she moves to press her body on top of mine again and ghosts her lips seductively over mine.

"You are a wicked little temptress." I groan as I pull her lips down to press firmly against my own.

"Mmm, you have no idea." Rachel husks sexily in a tone that sends a rush of warmth to my lower abdomen. As she takes my hands in hers and holds them against her breasts, all coherent thought abruptly leaves my mind. She gives them a little squeeze before dropping her hands down to run through my hair. I feel her nipples harden beneath the palms of my hands and whimper at the sensation. I give her a gentle squeeze as I massage her breasts, marvelling at how they can be so soft and yet so firm at the same time.

"God Rach, you feel so good." I moan unreservedly as she pants and writhes and grinds against me.

"God Quinn, don't stop." She groans as she squirms on top of me.

"Girls dinner!" The sound of Rachel's Daddy calling through her closed door startles us both and I have to make a quick grab at Rachel to stop her from falling off of the bed. As I wrap my arm around her waist to hold her steady on my lap we look at each other and burst into laughter.

**A/N 2: So... things got kinda steamy :-p I can't tell you how nerve wracking it is to see what you all think. Please let me know your thoughts, good and bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :-) Thanks to the anon for the ah maze ing review :p and to Q for your review as well**

**A/N 2: I had a job interview today and got it. I have to do training 7:30 am til 7:00 pm though :-/ I am going to be SO tired but wish me luck :-)**

Rachel's POV

_Ugh why does light have to exist._

I let out a small grumble as I open my eyes and move to stretch sleepily. It is then that I realise that I am being held in place by an arm around my waist as a soft, warm body spoons me from behind. Suddenly images of yesterday flash through my mind and I feel my body automatically growing warm at the memory of kisses and soft, toned skin.

"Good morning." Quinn murmurs huskily in my ear. The soft breath caresses my ear and causes me to shiver as goosebumps erupt over my skin.

"Good morning." I reply uncertainly as I will my heart to stop fluttering so erratically in my chest. Bracing myself for another morning of 'morning after' awkwardness I turn to face Quinn and the sight before me almost completely takes my breath away. Quinn's hair is mussed up, her eyes still sleepy and she is smiling softly at me. Without thinking about it I grab my phone and take a picture of her. As I put my phone back down and she shoots me a curious and amused look.

"That wasn't at all creepy Munchkin." She teased lightly.

"You look really beautiful." I shrug and I feel my face flush as Quinn smiles bashfully.

We lay looking at each other for a few moments and I try to read what is in her expression at the moment. Her face looks soft and relaxed, devoid of the awkwardness of our previous morning encounters. She watches me silently for a moment and gently tucks my hair behind my ear as she leans forward to close the gap between us and brush her lips softly against mine in a chaste kiss. She pulls back after a few blissful moments and I smile widely at her, knowing that the expression on my face right now must be beyond goofy.

"I thought it might ease any morning after awkwardness." She explains, not that I was questioning the kiss. As far as I am concerned Quinn Fabray can kiss me whenever, no questions asked.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say whilst my mind is still so foggy.

"Did it work?" She asks with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure," I smile deviously at her, "Maybe you should kiss me again to make sure."

Happily for me Quinn obliges eagerly.

Quinn's POV

I wrap my arms around Rachel from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder as she makes us breakfast. Although I suppose it would be more like lunch now after we spent the best part of this morning kissing. It is like a dam has been broken, now that I have kissed Rachel I can't seem to stop. And now that I know that I can touch her and hold her I don't seem to want to do anything else.

As corny as it sounds this morning has been like a dream. Spending the morning with my lips against Rachel's and with hands gently wandering is definitely my new favourite way to spend a morning. We had by mutual silent agreement kept things from ever getting too out of hand. After the intensity of last night our hands had kept to reasonably chaste places and we had taken a breather anytime that our kisses were becoming too heated. Still despite our best efforts my body has still ended up feeling tight with need for Rachel's.

Rachel turns in my arms and smiles up at me as she loops her arms around my neck. I lean forwards and capture her lips easily with my own. I grin into the kiss as I slide my hands sneakily down from her waist to that incredible ass of hers. Rachel moans against my lips and I feel the embers of lust that have been burning steadily all morning in my abdomen suddenly burst into flames. I push her back against the kitchen counter and deepen the kiss as my tongue caresses urgently over hers. My hands are halfway up her shirt before I realise what I am doing and quickly drop my hands and pull my head back abruptly.

"Sorry." I pant breathlessly.

Rachel drops her forehead against mine as she lets out a groan of frustration. My hands trail up and down her sides and then back around to squeeze her impeccable ass of their own accord.

"It's lucky your Dads aren't home today," I chuckle self-depreciatingly, "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." I say as I squeeze her ass to accentuate my point.

"Horn dog." She teases as she brushes her lips over mine.

"Says the girl who offered to be my fuck buddy." I tease right back with a smirk as I happily return her kisses.

"I prefer the term," She says between soft kisses, "friends with benefits. And besides," She grins at me seductively as she leans her body into mine and whispers huskily into my ear, "The other term would require you to actually fuck me Fabray."

"Unngh." I groan as my hips buck against Rachel involuntarily. "Rach." I whisper pleadingly.

"Mmm?" She teases playfully as she nips at my throat.

"You drive me crazy." I growl as I desperately try to regain control of my wandering hands and erratic heartbeat.

"Then my plan is working." She smiles against my skin as her hands sneak up under my shirt and lightly tease my sides, making the sensitive skin jump against her gentle caress.

"You're an evil woman Berry." I groan as her fingers dance magic over me.

"If only you would let me show you just how evil I can be." She teases as her soft, full lips connect again with my own.

Rachel's POV

"Quinn, you know I hate horror movies." I pout as we argue over which DVD to watch until my Dads get home.

"It is what I want to watch and it is my turn to choose." She gives me a smug grin.

"But-" I try to protest.

"No buts." She scolds teasingly. "Except maybe this one." She smirks as she grabs my ass and gives it a squeeze.

I am fairly sure that the girl is obsessed with my posterior.

"Come on Rach, I sat through that musical the other day." She reminds me.

"That was a classic!" I protest indignantly.

"So is this." She countered.

"I hardly think you can compare the two." I scoff haughtily.

"You're not scared are you Munchkin?" She asks with a teasing twinkle of mirth in her eyes. I try not to get distracted by her eyes sparkling at me or at just how pretty she looks when she is relaxed and playful like this.

"Of course not." I grumble as I cross my arms defensively.

"Rach, it is the middle of the day." She reminds me as she obviously fights a laugh.

"I'm not scared!" I protest adamantly.

"Great!" She beams, "Then you won't mind watching it."

I give her a horrified look and she laughs softly.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." She promises sweetly as she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm not scared." I protest again, this time without any real conviction.

"Well then will you let me cuddle you just because it makes _me_ feel better?" She asks with a cute little pout.

"I suppose," I shrug, "If it makes you feel less scared."

Quinn grins at me giddily and places a soft kiss on my lips before pulling me to the sofa and cuddling into me.

Rachel's POV

Okay I will admit it, I was lying before when I said that I wasn't scared. So far I have spent the entire movie with my face buried in Quinn's neck. To be fair the position I have ended up in on Quinn's lap is giving me a new appreciation of horror movies. She can watch all the bloody, gorey, slasher movies she likes if I can spend them like this.

I breathe in Quinn's scent and start to feel a familiar longing build up in the pit of my stomach. I press my lips against Quinn's neck and begin to kiss and tease the smooth skin of her pale throat lightly. As Quinn begins to squirm beneath me I smile against her porcelain skin and increase my efforts. I kiss my way up to her ear and lick slowly around her earlobe before lightly blowing over it. I brush my lips teasingly over her ear causing Quinn to shiver beneath me and then move around to tease the soft spot just behind her ear. As Quinn lets out a small whimper I grin to myself knowing that I have almost have her. As I continue kissing her I reach my hand back to cup her neck and softly stroke the fine hairs there.

Suddenly Quinn lets out a playful growl and I find myself suddenly on my back with Quinn's weight lightly pushing me into the sofa. Her lips latch hungrily onto mine and swallow my moans of approval at our sudden change in positions and how her hands are currently massaging and squeezing my thighs.

"Mmm, I love these skirts." Quinn mumbles huskily against my lips as her hands move up to squeeze my ass.

_Yes, she is definitely obsessed_. I let out a moan as she squeezes again. _Not that I am complaining_.

Her lips trail down to graze over my neck as her hips rock down into mine. My hands fly up to group in her hair, the silken strands like heaven between my finger tips. I lightly scratch the back of her neck again and gasp as her thigh rocks deliciously against me in response. I pant hot breaths against her ear as my hips eagerly meet hers. Quinn moans loudly and grips my hips to try to still our movements.

"Rach." She gasps as I writhe desperately in search of friction.

"Don't stop." I plead breathlessly. "Oh God please don't stop." I run my hands down and grab her butt, urgently pulling her hips against me. Quinn growls throatily against my neck and rocks her hips into me again. Our movements became more urgent and less controlled as need radiates between us. I am so close that my body is on fire as my blood rushes through me. By the soft grunts and moans that Quinn is making in my ear I can tell that she is close too. We both need this, I have never needed anything more.

Quinn's POV

I have never been more turned on in my entire life, never felt such need rush through me. This want, this desire for Rachel is intoxicating. When she had literally begged me not to stop, her own voice thick with arousal it had brought out something primal in me, something animalistic. All thoughts had ceased and all there is now are the sensations flowing through me. It is pure bliss. The feel of Rachel, every soft sound and moan she makes. It is quite simply heaven and I know that I will be addicted to this feeling from now on. I will be addicted to her.

I feel the tightening of my abdomen as I fly rapidly towards the edge, I am so close now that the desperation and need is intense. My hips move vigorously against Rachel as they lose all sense of rhythm as I feel the beginnings of my impending orgasm. I can almost feel the relief already.

I freeze all movement as I hear a knock at the door. Rachel whimpers in protest and lets out a cry of "No!" as she rocks desperately up against me to try to re-establish the delicious friction of moments before.

"Please Quinn," she pleads desperately, "just another few seconds. I am so close!" She pants.

"The door." I say dumbly, trying in vain to clear the fog from my mind.

"They can wait." She insists as her hands tug desperately at my hips. She presses her lips hungrily against mine and just as I begin to respond with enthusiasm there is another knock.

"Damn it!" I mutter as I pull back. Rachel lets out a small sob of frustration.

"Whoever that is," she grumbles as she moves from under me and sits up. "Is dead!" She growls as she stands up and smoothes down her hair and clothes.

As Rachel makes her way to the front door I sit up and comb my hands through my hair in an attempt to tame it. My heart is still racing, the lust haze slowly fading. It only takes one word, or more accurately one name for the world to suddenly crash fully back into focus.

"Finn!" I hear Rachel exclaim in surprise as she opens the door.

"Hey Rach." I hear Finn's voice greet and I can just imagine the dopey look on his face that he thinks girls find charming. "I just wanted to say sorry for the things that I said yesterday. Your being friends with Quinn won't be a problem for us."

"Finn." Rachel starts but gets cut off as Finn continues to prattle on at her.

"I thought maybe now we could talk about things?" He asked and I could hear the hopefulness in his tone. I knew that tone well and knew exactly what dumbass expression would be on his face. I felt a huge surge of annoyance towards him and not just because he has interrupted Rachel and I, again.

"Now isn't a good time." Rachel said, her voice tense.

"Oh. Well maybe later then?"

"Err, sure." Rachel replies distractedly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven, see you later." He says happily and a moment later I hear the front door open and close again.

By the time Rachel returns to the living room my blood is well and truly boiling. I don't even take in her look of shock and confusion as I am too blinded by a sudden all consuming rage. Every ounce of desire that I had been feeling moments before has now morphed to fuel my irrational anger.

Rachel's confused eyes meet mine and widen as they take in the furious expression on my face.

"Quinn?" She asked in a small, concerned voice.

"I should go."

_Before I do or say something that I regret._

I try to reel in my intense anger as it vibrates through me. I stand abruptly and brush past Rachel harshly.

"Quinn." Rachel pleads softly, her expressive eyes begging me to calm down and be rational for a moment.

"No its fine Rachel. It will give you plenty of time to get ready for your _date_." I spit angrily.

Rachel reaches for me as I pass her but I shake her off and storm out of the house, slamming the door behind me without so much as a goodbye.

**A/N 3: Uh oh... don't hate me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N 1: Thanks for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts. As I cannot PM you: special thanks to sah, faberrydragon and Kate for your reviews. If there is anyone who I didn't PM to say thanks let me know, it wasn't in purpose. I am SO tired it is insane. First day of training on my new job- left the house at just before 7am and got home at 8:15pm... loooong day and way too much information. And I get to do it all again tomorrow and Friday, yay! Still the people were nice :-) But as I am tired this is not properly proofread so forgive any mistakes. **

**A/N 2: My wife is amazing, she waited around for me for three hours bored and cold so that I didn't have to walk home alone 3**

Rachel's POV

_What the hell just happened?_

Somehow I went from heatedly making out with Quinn, about to enjoy a spectacular mutual orgasm and then the next moment I have wound up making a date with Finn. A date that I was given zero choice in. I feel myself fume with anger at Finn for just assuming I would go out with him and then I want to fume at Quinn for not even staying to hear me out. I mean she heard that conversation, surely she didn't get that I actually wanted the date from that?

I let out a huff of annoyance at them both and stomp angrily up my stairs to find a suitable outfit for the "date" that will send the appropriate message of "I am really not interested... at all."

As seven o'clock rolls around I stare mournfully at my phone. Quinn hasn't replied to any of my messages all day and has ignored all of my calls. To make matters worse Finn is late. Of course he is. I scowl at the clock when there is finally a knock at the door.

"Hey Rach." Finn beams at me as I open the door. I scowl at him, an afternoon's worth of annoyance ready to overflow any second. "I thought maybe we could go to Breadsticks and maybe catch a movie afterwards. Is that cool?"

As he starts to walk to his truck without even waiting for my response I finally lose patience.

"Finn!" I yell as I stomp my foot in frustration. He turns towards me looking surprised. "I thought you wanted to talk?" I ask a little more calmly.

"Err, well yeah." He mumbles as he awkwardly shuffles his feet.

"Can we just go for a walk?" I suggest, hoping to just get this over with as quickly as possible so that I can go back to moping in my room and trying to get Quinn to speak to me again.

"Umm, okay. If that is what you want."

We start to walk in an uncomfortable silence and I can tell that he is unsubtly trying to hold my hand. I purposely keep my arms firmly by my sides.

"What did you want to talk about Finn?" I ask finally, not being able to stand the silence.

"Well I thought maybe we could go out, like on a date."

"I'm sorry Finn," I say gently, feeling a bit guilty. "But I'm not interested."

"But I thought after Nationals." He ventured hopefully.

"I thought maybe too but I was wrong. I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to lead you on. I just don't feel that way for you anymore."

"But we were so good together Rach." He protests sadly.

"I'm sorry Finn. I just don't think that we work together." I confess softly feeling like a first class bitch but I know it is kinder in the long run to tell him the truth now.

"That's not true." He pleads despondently. "I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn. But just as a friend. I think we have always been better off as friends."

He nods sadly, seeming to finally accept what I am telling him. We walk back to my house in silence and I quickly make my way to the house, not even watching as he gets in his truck and drives away.

I trudge up the stairs to my room, ready to just collapse and maybe have a good cry. As I push open the door tiredly I am surprised to find Quinn lying on my bed. She sits up as I enter the room and stares resolutely at her hands.

"Hi." I venture cautiously.

"Hey." She whispers, her voice thick with emotion. As she glances up at me I can see that her eyes are red as though she has been crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently. I desperately want to just wrap my arms around her and hold her tight but I am not sure whether it is still allowed after everything that happened earlier.

"Rach, you're not supposed to care how I am after how I behaved earlier." She shakes her head as she gives me a small, adoring smile. "I'm really sorry Rach, I was an asshole."

I tentatively sit beside her on the bed and take one of her hands in mine. I take it as a good sign when she doesn't pull away.

"I had no right to get mad at you," she gazes at me imploringly. "I mean you and I aren't even..." she trails off and sighs in frustration.

"It's okay." I reassure her gently.

"No it's not!" Quinn protests sounding agitated before taking a calming breath. "Rach, you are my best friend so I shouldn't be selfish about this. All I want is to see you happy so if dating Finn will make you happy, I won't stand in your way." She says earnestly.

"It wasn't a date." I tell her adamantly and she looks at me with a tentatively hopeful expression. "Have you even noticed the time?" I ask as she glances at the clock sheepishly. "Hardly long enough for a date."

"But earlier he said-"

"I know what he said but we have talked and I made it abundantly clear to him that I am not interested in him, in the slightest. As in at all."

"Really?" Quinn breathes a sigh of relief and I can see the tension leave her body.

I smile softly at her as I reach my free hand up to trail through her hair comfortingly.

"So..." I venture carefully. "If you were to be selfish, what would you want?" I watch her face carefully to gauge her reaction to the question. She scrunches up her face slightly in a way that makes her look crazy cute.

"I don't want to be selfish Rachel, not with you."

"But if you were?" I prod insistently.

She stares at me uncertainly for a few minutes as if trying to find some hidden meaning or agenda in my question.

"I don't want you to date Finn." She suddenly blurts out and then blushes slightly.

"Already done." I grin.

"Or anyone else." She adds as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Okay." I agree easily with a sweet smile.

"Okay?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes. Okay." I confirm. "But you can't date anyone else either."

"Okay." She says, still looking confused.

"We can be friends with benefits who don't date other people." I grin.

"How are you okay with all of this?" She asks anxiously. "I feel like I am asking too much of you."

"Quinn." I sigh softly as I turn to fully face her. "You're not asking anything of me that I don't want to give. And I know you don't have all the answers right now, neither do I. I just know that being with you the way we are at the moment makes me happy. Okay?"

"You're happy with me?" Quinn asks, her face so open and vulnerable that it takes my breath away slightly.

"Very happy." I assure her.

The biggest smile I have ever seen on her lights Quinn's entire face. She is radiating pure happiness and it makes my heart feel light and warm to make her feel this way.

"I'm happy with you too." She smiles sweetly.

We gaze at one another for a few moments, simply drinking in the moment and the truth of each other's words. Neither of us know what we are right now or what it means but we do know that we are in this together.

"Rach?" Quinn whispers as she gazes at me intently, her voice so soft that it barely breaks the quiet of the moment. "Can I kiss you know?"

Rather than give her an answer I simply lean forwards and press my lips to hers and smile as I feel her immediately respond.

Quinn's POV

I smile as I feel Rachel's giggle reverberate against my lips. Last night we shared slow, sensual kisses for hours. The kind of lazy, unhurried kisses that stoke the embers of desire without ever letting it burn out of control. It was sweet and tender in its gentleness.

This morning however my lips seem to have other ideas as playfulness and horniness have taken over. Which is why I have ended up this morning with my hips nestled between Rachel's legs, her top riding up whilst I plant kisses over the soft, supple skin of her exposed stomach.

"Ticklish?" I ask with a grin as she giggles again.

I kiss the sensitive skin again and chuckle at the giggle that vibrates against my mouth. I trail my lips along her lower abdomen, enjoying the exploration of her sweet skin. Suddenly Rachel's hips buck so sharply that it almost throws me off of the bed. Smirking I wrap my arms around Rachel to anchor her and return my lips to the overly sensitive spot on her hip. I moan against her silky skin as she lets out a loud gasp and writhes beneath me.

_I think I have found my new favourite place to kiss her. Well other than those insanely kissable lips._

As I nip and kiss her lower stomach her sweet, intoxicating scent surrounds me and fills every fibre of my being. I shift my hips restlessly against the bed as I feel my control rapidly slipping, as seems to always be the case around Rachel.

The sound of my phone ringing pulls me out of my Rachel haze and I drag my lips away reluctantly to grab my cell from her bedside table.

"You're not going to ignore that?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"It's Santana." I grumble. "If I don't answer she will just keep calling and then kick my ass later for making her wait."

"Your ringtone is 'Bitch'?"Rachel chuckles.

"Can you think of anything more fitting?" I grin as I accept the call.

"Hey San." I greet as neutrally as possible and try to focus on what she is saying rather than the warm, soft body beneath me.

Rachel's POV

I can't help but grin wickedly at the position that Quinn is currently in. I had expected her to move but instead she has stayed resting lightly above me. As her focus is currently on her conversation with Santana I decide to have some fun with the current situation.

Running my hands up under her shirt I smirk as her words falter for a moment as my fingers dance over her sides and toned stomach. I grin mischievously as I move my hands up to cup her breasts, my thumbs sneakily stroking over her already hard nipples. A small whimper escapes her throat which she quickly covers with a cough. Quinn looks down at me with a wide eyed, surprised expression as her face flushes with arousal. As our gazes meet I bite my lip to try to contain my smile. I look up at her from under my lashes and hold her gaze seductively as I raise my leg and very purposely brush my thigh against her centre.

I giggle to myself as Quinn hurriedly makes excuses to get off the phone and throws it haphazardly away, not even looking at where she has thrown it.

"Miss Berry you are a wicked, wicked woman." Quinn purrs as she pushes me down into the bed, settling her weight firmly against my own.

"You love it." My chuckle quickly turns into a moan as her lips attach roughly to my neck and she kisses the tender skin greedily. As her hips rock into mine feverishly my hands begin to tug insistently at her shirt. I let out a gasp as Quinn sits up, her hips never leaving mine as she pulls her shirt off and throws it behind her.

_Oh... My...God... am I drooling? Quinn Fabray is half naked and lying on top of me. I think I just forgot how to breathe, or you know how to function beyond "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."_

As Quinn looks down at me with her darkened eyes, mussed hair and swollen lips I feel my mouth go dry as every drop of moisture in my body migrates south. Her eyes burn into mine so intensely it looks as though she wants to devour me.

_Oh God maybe she does, and I would let her._

I push myself up and slowly, deliberately remove my top before discarding it in a similar direction to Quinn's top and phone. I feel a flutter of anxiety as Quinn's eyes travel down my body, suddenly feeling exposed.

"You are so beautiful Rachel." Quinn whispers in an awed tone as her eyes trail back up to meet mine. She smiles softly as she leans down and presses our bodies together as her lips capture mine. We both moan into the kiss at the feel of skin against skin. The feel of her bare breasts against my own is overwhelming. It is the most sublime, heavenly feeling I have ever felt.

"Oh God." I moan as her soft skin moves against my torso. I move my hands down to Quinn's perfect butt and pull her hips against mine desperately.

"Rach." Quinn gasps as our hips connect in a sweet friction as my thigh presses into her warm heat. She pulls back for a moment, gasping as I continue to pull her hips down against me.

"Please Quinn." I don't even care that I am literally begging right now. I need Quinn, I _need_ her. "I need you." I gaze into her beautiful eyes as she searches my face closely. I hope she can see the intensity of my need in this moment, how much I want her.

With a small nod Quinn leans down and meets my lips with a searing kiss. We both pour all of our desire and need into the kiss as our tongues duel hungrily and our hips rock against each other in a rhythm all of their own. I can feel Quinn's wetness through her shorts against my thigh which only seems to add fuel to the already raging fire within me. I move my hands from her perfect behind and graze them up over her stomach to her breasts.

"Oh God Rachel." Quinn moans loudly as I caress and pinch her nipples. "I'm so close." She pants as she drops her head down to rest on my shoulder.

Quinn's breathy words in that husky tone make me lose the last threads of control I still had and I rock up into her relentlessly. My heart is pounding in my ears, I can feel it pulsing throughout my body. I feel my stomach tighten and coil as I teeter on the brink. Quinn lets out a guttural moan as she cries out against my shoulder, her body shuddering and jerking erratically against me. That is all it takes to send me flying over the edge. Bright lights fill my vision as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through me.

As the world comes back into focus Quinn and I are still clutching onto one another, both panting heavily as we struggle to regain our breath. Quinn lifts her head and gazes down at me as she gently brushes my hair from my forehead. She softly presses her lips to mine in a sweet, tender kiss and then rests her forehead against mine.

"Wow." She grins.

"Yeah." I agree with a beaming grin that is sure to break my face. My usual extensive vocabulary appears to have left me for the moment but I can't find it in myself to care.

Quinn lets out a content sigh as she rolls off of me and lays on her back, pulling me gently into her arms. I lay my head on her shoulder as I rest my hand on her stomach, absently stroking the soft skin beneath my fingertips.

"Mmm Rach. If you keep doing that then we will never get out of bed." Quinn warns me teasingly.

"Was that supposed to deter me? If that was your intention then I think it only fair to tell you that it had the opposite of the desired effect." I grin cheekily as I purposely trail my hand up higher. Quinn chuckles beneath me, the sound reverberating against my ear as she reaches down to hold my hand, effectively halting its journey.

"Hmm," Quinn hums contently. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day my little temptress." She grins, "I fear Santana would kill us both if we stand her up."

"What?"

_Is my brain still broken from the amazing orgasm or did that not make sense?_

"When she called before she was inviting us to go shopping with her and Britt." Quinn explains to my slow moving mind.

"Us?" I ask dumbly. "As in you and me?"

_Wow, way to sound dumber than Finn._

"No me and Boris the overnight janitor." Quinn giggles. "Of course you and me."

I just stare at Quinn with my mouth hanging open, the surprise and apprehension probably written all over my face.

"But... why? I mean Santana doesn't even like me."

"Santana doesn't like anyone." Quinn shrugs.

"That... doesn't actually help."

"Look Rach," Quinn sighs. "San is... well she is San." Quinn tries to explain.

_Oh right, thanks for that. Clear as mud._

"She is a bitch to everyone but it is only to keep people at arm's length." Quinn continues thoughtfully. "She would rather people hate the bitchy front that she puts up than let them really see her and have them still dislike her."

"You sound like you know a lot about that?"

"Santana and I are more alike than either of us care to admit." Quinn chuckles derisively. Her face has that look again where she seems soft and vulnerable and I realise that she has just told me a lot more than those simple words.

"So what time are we going?" I ask, sensing Quinn's need for a change in subject which earns me a small, appreciative smile.

"We are supposed to meet them at the mall in," she pauses to glance at my alarm clock and sits up abruptly, almost sending me flying off the bed. "Crap! We were supposed to meet them in half an hour!"

I stare bewilderedly at Quinn as she immediately starts tearing around my room muttering about where her phone is and about clothes before jumping off of the bed and joining her in her frenzy.

**A/N 3: So am I forgiven for the previous chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 1: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. Appreciated SO much, especially after such long days. Special thanks to truc for your review :-)**

**A/N 2: Everyone watched Dianna's video singing along to the music box? Just when I thought I couldn't love her more. Could she be any cuter? Seriously! And her voice was amazing in it!**

Quinn's POV

"Hey Q, do you know what happens to bitches that keep me waiting?" Santana yells out across the parking lot in lieu of an actual greeting.

"And hello to you too San," I laugh, "Hey Britt." I grin widely at my fellow blonde.

"Hey Quinn, hi Rach." Brittany greets us excitedly as she hugs me and then turns to envelope Rachel in a bone crushing, enthusiastic Britt-hug.

"Finally managed to stop doing Berry long enough to leave the house huh?" Santana murmurs quietly so that only I can hear.

"What?" I squeak a little too loudly as Santana smirks knowingly at me.

"Bitch please! Are you really trying to tell me that you're not tapping that yet?" She raises an eyebrow in disbelief and then looks over at Rachel who Brittany has finally released. "If you are not then you have the restraint of a nun."

_I'm not sure I like the look Santana is giving Rachel right now, she looks far too... appreciative._

"Hey Berry, you look hot." Santana leers as Rachel and Brittany join us.

"Umm, thank you Santana." Rachel smiles uncertainly.

"San is right, you look super hot today Rach." Brittany nods enthusiastically to emphasise her point.

I bite my lip to try to contain my smile. Rachel really does look exceptional today and she has no idea which only serves to make her sexier somehow.

_Mmm, how can a simple tank top with denim shorts look so insanely hot?_

Denim shorts on Rachel are definitely a double whammy. The denim is plastered to her ass in a way that only emphasises its perfection and the shorts aspect just show off those crazy, sexy legs of hers.

I quickly tear my gaze away from their toned flawlessness to avoid getting caught staring only for my eyes to betray me moments later by travelling back to her.

"So, umm... where do you guys want to go?" Rachel asks nervously as we walk towards the mall. Sensing her anxiety at hanging out with Santana and Brittany again I reach over and grab her hand, swinging it between us easily and smile as Rachel visibly relaxes.

"We figured we will just go wherever, no planning. That okay with you Berry?" Santana asks with a pointed look that says that this is a test.

"Sure." Rachel smiles with an easy shrug. Judging by Santana's smile and impressed expression Rachel's response has landed well.

I let out a little breath of relief. It looks as though today will go well after all.

Rachel's POV

The first and even second time that it happened I thought nothing of it. But by the third time I started to cotton on, especially when I caught their expressions. Subtlety really isn't the trinity's forte. When it happens a fourth time I decide to have a little fun with it.

"Crap" Berry could you grab that for me please?" Santana asks sweetly, as though her being nice weren't a dead giveaway that she was up to something. I cut a glance to her as she juggled the items in her arms and then looked down at the item she had just "accidentally" dropped on the floor.

"Of course Santana." I smile innocently as if clueless.

I bend down slowly, being sure to give my ass a deliberate sway on the way down. I glance back to predictably find three sets of eyes glued to my behind. I smirk and force myself to hold in a laugh at their expressions as I take my sweet time to stand back up.

"Here you go." I bat my eyes innocently as I hand Santana back the clothes she had dropped.

"Thanks Berry, really." She leers as if I don't know exactly what she just did.

I roll my eyes and glance over at Quinn and could barely contain the urge to giggle at the sight of her flushed face and vacant expression.

As we continue to walk around the shop I repeatedly catch Quinn's gaze lingering over my body in a way that makes me feel warm all over. When Brittany picks out a dress that she insists that I try on I spot my opportunity.

"Quinn, could you come and lend me a hand?" I ask, trying my best to sound innocent.

"I'll lend you a hand Berry." Santana offers suggestively and I fight a smile at the way Quinn frowns at her.

"I'll come." Quinn says quickly and then flushes as she realises the slight double entendre.

"Great." I grin as I grab her hand and pull her towards the changing rooms with me.

Quinn's POV

As Rachel drags me along I shoot a glare over my shoulder at Santana as she simply smirks back. I know that she was just trying to get a rise out of me, it is her favourite sport after all. But there is no way that I am risking letting Santana be alone with Rachel in a changing room, especially with how insanely hot Rachel is being today.

_God she just has no idea what she is doing to us._

"Oops." Rachel says with obvious faux-innocence as she slowly bends over to pick up the top she just dropped. She looks up at me with sultry eyes as she shoots me a knowing smirk.

_Ok so perhaps she does know. _

I feel my face flush as I realise that not only had we been obvious all morning but that I had very obviously been caught in my ogling.

My eyes trail over Rachel's ass appreciatively and hear her giggle as I clench my hands into fists to try to keep them at my sides.

"See something you like?" Rachel grins as she stands up and throws a flirty look over her shoulder.

_Oh yeah, she definitely knows._

I grin at Rachel as I bite my lip. I really love flirty Rachel. This naughty, cheeky side of her is insanely sexy and irresistible.

Losing all restraint I step forwards and grab her waist, pulling her ass against my hips.

"Mmm," I purr into her ear. "Definitely."

I lift a hand to gently brush her hair to one side and place soft kisses against her neck and shoulder. I smile at the gasp she emits as I suck gently on her smooth, sensitive skin. My hands massage her hips eagerly as I pull her back against me rhythmically.

_Oh dear God I am practically humping her ass, when did I become such a horn dog? Oh that's right, the moment my lips met hers for the first time._

My hands slip under Rachel's shirt and dance teasingly over her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

"Quinn." Rachel gasps as she rocks back into me. God I love hearing her say my name like that, the breathless tone only serves to fuel my mounting need.

I turn Rachel in my arms and push her up against the wall in one swift movement. My lips meet hers in an eager, urgent kiss as our bodies immediately rock and bump against each other in a desperate attempt at finding some friction.

"We shouldn't do this here." Rachel pants out between heated kisses.

I pull back long enough to give her a questioning look.

"You know Santana, she will probably be banging on that door any minute." Rachel says, far too rational for my hormone filled mind.

"Santana can bite me." I growl as I lean in and press hot, hungry kisses against her throat.

"I'd rather the only biting involving you is with me." I feel Rachel chuckle against my ravenous lips. I smirk against her neck and bite down, sucking hard.

"Fuck me!" Rachel groans as her hands fly into my hair, grasping me tightly.

"That is exactly what I am trying to do." I purr as I lift one of her legs and wrap it around my waist to allow my hips to press closer to hers. "God I want you." I pant between open mouthed kisses against her shoulder as I trail my way down to her chest. I kiss and lick all of the available skin I can find there and when that isn't enough I start to tug urgently on her clothes, desperate for more. Rachel reaches down and covers my sneaky hands with her own to halt them. I raise my head to look at her and immediately wish that I hadn't. Her hair is sexily mussed and her eyes are practically black with desire, the ache in me is almost painful with need at the sight of her.

"We have to stop." Rachel pants breathlessly as she drops her forehead against mine.

I simply grunt my disapproval of her halting our very pleasurable activities.

"You know I am right." She admonishes me lightly with an affectionate smile.

"Hmph." I grumble.

"You know if you're a good girl," Rachel practically purrs as she steps into me, trailing a hand over my chest enticingly, "You might just get rewarded for it."

"How?" I ask eagerly, suddenly perking up.

"Well if you are _good_ and patient now, when we get back to mine you can have me." She smiles seductively as she leans in to whisper in my ear. "All of me."

"All of..." I trail off as my eyes go wide at the implication and my brain immediately ceases to function.

"_All _of me. _Completely_ naked." She whispers huskily and I feel my body tremble slightly. I hear a whimper in response to her words and only vaguely realise that it has come from me.

Immediately I pull away from Rachel and turn to unlock the door but Rachel reaches out to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell San and Britt that we are going home." I tell her in a 'well duh' tone of voice.

"Quinn." Rachel laughs as she pulls me into her and wraps her arms around my neck. "Part of the deal is that you show some patience."

"I am. The patience to wait the ten minutes it will take to get back to yours rather than just taking you right here."

"My house is more like twenty minutes from here."

"Only if you stick to speed limits." I grin roguishly.

"Quinn!" Rachel admonishes playfully. "We are not going to break speeding laws. Nor, might I add, are we ditching our friends just because we are both seemingly hormone crazed teenagers."

"Fine." I pout. "But you better be _really_ naked later."

"Mmm, the nakedest." Rachel promises as she brushes her lips over mine and lightly scratches the back of my neck.

_Oh God, she knows what that does to me._

"The only thing I plan to be wearing later is you." Rachel purrs as her smouldering eyes gaze into mine.

_Oh holy crap._

This is going to be the longest shopping trip of my life.

Rachel's POV

Every time I glance at Quinn I can feel my desire flare up. I am beginning to think that I should have just let her tell Santana and Brittany that we were leaving. That or just let her take me there in the changing rooms.

If we had left when Quinn wanted to we would be home by now. I could have her naked and writhing, moaning my name.

_Oh God._ I almost moan out loud at the sudden onslaught of very erotic images that fill my mind.

I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down. I need to stop thinking about it. These thoughts are making it nearly impossible to follow anything that the others are talking about. I try to resist looking in Quinn's direction but my eyes seem to have other ideas as they wander to caress over her toned figure. As my gaze lingers on her the very naked thoughts immediately rush through my mind again. I trail my eyes up over her sexy thighs that I want wrapped around me, over her toned abs and breasts that I want my mouth on and then up to her eyes which are gazing at me with a burning intensity. I let out a small gasp at the intense desire that I can feel coming off of her in waves. As her gaze holds mine I think that I now truly understand the term 'eye fucking' and apparently Quinn is an expert at it. I feel myself flush under the intensity of her stare as my panties literally flood and my whole body hums with arousal.

"Oh my God!" I suddenly exclaim, amazed by the almost normal tone of voice that I have achieved. "Is that the time already? I have to go! Quinn could you drive me home?" I ask, giving her a very pointed look.

"Err... yeah." Quinn manages to get out awkwardly.

"Oh." Brittany pouts sadly.

"We'll do this again." I promise quickly, not wanting Brittany to be sad.

"Yay!" She claps happily. "This was super fun, wasn't it San?" She gazes at Santana expectantly who rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." She concedes reluctantly. From Santana that is high praise indeed.

Quinn and I rush through our goodbyes with Santana and Brittany and then I am suddenly being pulled through the mall and to Quinn's car as she practically sprints there.

"Quinn?" I pant feeling slightly out of breath as I buckle my seatbelt.

"Mmm?" She mumbles distractedly.

"About those speed limits? I'm thinking we can break a few."

Quinn grin over at me sexily and revs the engine in agreement.

**A/N 3: Drive Quinn, drive! Pedal to the metal girly :-p**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1: Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts- you guys are always so amazing :-)**

**A/N 2: Training finally over. I am so tired that there were times today that I was scared to blink in case I couldn't get my eyes open again :-p Worked almost 35 hours in 3 days- insane! Had a fantastic journey back with the boys today though where I outed myself and then we proceeded to talk about hot ladies and listen to power ballads... it was a good bonding experience :-p**

**A/N 3: This is the chapter where this fic truly starts to earn its M rating ;-)**

Quinn's POV

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"I don't believe it!" I groan.

_Fuck! Shit! Son of a bitch!_

"What is your Daddy doing home?" I practically whimper as I pull up outside Rachel's house. I don't even care how pathetic I sound, I could honestly cry from frustration right now.

"I don't know." Rachel is staring in disbelief as her Daddy gets out of his car. "Maybe if we drive away quickly he won't see us."

"And where would we go, a motel?" I tease.

"I was just going to suggest we go and park somewhere but a motel would be equally sufficient."

I stare at Rachel for a moment, my jaw dropping as I try to figure out if she is serious or not.

"Damn, he has seen us." She curses in frustration as she forces a fake smile onto her face and waves at her Daddy. "I guess we have to go in after all." She says glumly as she gets out of the car and I follow her miserably.

Rachel's POV

"Hi Daddy." I greet as cheerfully as I can muster.

"Hello girls." He greets us with a warm smile. "I'm so glad that you are home, I really need help making dinner."

"You're attempting cooking again?" I ask in disbelief. "Daddy, do you not remember the Great Fire of 2008?" I tease. "He and Dad never learn." I stage whisper to Quinn.

"There wasn't a fire." My Daddy protests.

"Really? I distinctly remember flames."

"Okay so there was _perhaps_ a small, minor, hardly even worth mentioning fire." He concedes.

"Daddy you burned down half the kitchen!" I laugh and smile at Quinn as she giggles beside me.

"Exaggerations!" My Daddy exclaims. "Don't believe a word of it Quinn." He mock whispers to her. "This one has a flare for the dramatics."

"So I've noticed." Quinn grins as I huff and put my hands on my hips indignantly.

"So do you girls have any plans or do you want to help me keep the fires to a minimum?" He grins hopefully.

"Umm..." I glance at Quinn.

Yes Daddy I had plans to drag my best friend-slash-orgasm buddy upstairs and ravage her all afternoon.

"Err, no. No plans." I manage to force out.

I throw an apologetic look at Quinn as I follow my Daddy into the kitchen and she gives me a resigned shrug of 'what can we do?'

Quinn's POV

_Painful. This evening is well and truly painful._

I love Rachel's Dads, I really do but right now I am cursing their very existence. My need for Rachel won't seem to abate, not that she has exactly been helping any. All through dinner she had sneakily trailed her fingers over my thigh. Every time her fingers had danced higher I only prayed that her Dads would think that my flushed face was due to the slight spiciness of the food.

I stare at my scrabble tiles but can't seem to focus on making a word out of the letters there. I am well on my way to my worst scrabble score ever, thanks to a certain brunette sat next to me. At every opportunity this evening she has caught my eyes with heated, meaningful looks that have made me squirm in my seat under the intensity of her gaze. She flashes a smile in my direction as she places her tiles on the board, her eyes blazing with a fire that makes my throat go dry.

"I believe this round belongs to me." Rachel exclaimed boastfully as her Dads both rolled their eyes. "Shall I set up for the next one?"

"Honey, I think that might be enough scrabble for one night." Hiram suggests tiredly.

"Afraid to lose to me again?" Rachel teases with a victorious smile.

"More like we are afraid of winning and have our little diva pout all night." Hiram teased back with an affectionate smile.

"As if any of you could beat my superior vocabulary Dad." Rachel scoffed as her Dads and I all laughed at her egotism, knowing that she wasn't entirely serious.

"True enough honey. So would the reigning champ like a victory hot chocolate?" Her Daddy offered as he dragged Hiram out to the kitchen with him. I am fairly sure they were just making an excuse to have a break from Rachel's smugness for a few minutes and was just about to tease her as such when I suddenly found myself with a lap full of Rachel. I barely had time to register the fact when her lips locked onto mine greedily as her hands raked eagerly through my hair.

"Your Dads." I warned when my mind finally caught up. I am already panting hard as she crashes her lips against mine repeatedly.

"We have a few minutes." Rachel assured me distractedly as her lips worked their magic against mine. As her fingers scratch lightly against the back of my neck I find myself instantly forgetting the presence of her fathers in the kitchen, as her tongue enters my mouth all thoughts leave me completely. As her tongue massages against mine I can't contain a soft moan as I grab her hips and pull her against me desperately as I deepen the kiss keenly. Rachel arches her back to press her body flush against mine as I begin to suck lightly on her tongue. We are both rapidly losing control as Rachel squirms restlessly in my lap. My hips buck up against her in a fruitless search for friction as my frustration escalates out of control.

A sudden noise from the kitchen jolts us both out of our lust filled haze. We stare at each other for a few moments as we both pant to get our breathing back under control. Rachel is gazing at me with dark eyes that reflect the same need and longing that is coursing through my own veins. She offers me a sweet smile and pecks a kiss to my lips before reluctantly climbing off of my lap. I gaze at her dumbly as she pats her hair down and fixes her clothes before glancing back over and me. Rachel chuckles at me slightly and reaches over to fix my hair for me as I continue to stare at her dazedly.

I try desperately to calm my rapidly beating heart as her Dads return with our hot chocolates. I grab my mug quickly to keep my hands from fidgeting and pray that the flush across my face and chest is not too obvious. Having Rachel sat so close beside me is not helping to calm my body any as I can feel the warmth of her body pressed against my side. As she reaches for her mug her arms brushes softly against mine and causes the fine hairs to all stand on end. A soft gasp escapes my mouth as goosebumps erupts where her skin had brushed against my own. Rachel glances at me and shoots me a small smile as she quirks her eyebrows at me.

_For the love of all things holy, please stop being so sexy right now._

I almost groaned at the sexy little look she shot me and rolled my eyes at myself for being so hopeless around her. Unable to look Rachel's Dads in the eye right now and not daring to look in Rachel's direction I steadfastly fix my gaze on my hot chocolate. What I really need right now is some kind of ice water rather than the warm, chocolately liquid but at the very least it serves as a distraction.

I am granted a small mercy when her Dads switch on the television so at least I won't have to attempt to make conversation whilst my mind is still in a stupor. Still the reprieve does nothing to distil the awkwardness of sitting here painfully aroused with Rachel's Dads sat just feet away.

Rachel yawns beside me and I stare at her in disbelief as she drops her head to my shoulder as her eyes droop closed.

_She is tired? Seriously?_

Here I am, painfully turned on. My body is practically humming with desire and she is falling asleep? Why was she not affected by our little makeout session the way I was?

My mind is a jumble of confused thoughts as Rachel nuzzles into me sleepily. I curse myself for shivering at the feel of her breath against my neck. If she isn't affected then I don't want to be either. I clench my jaw stubbornly as I try to convince my body that it is no longer affected by Rachel's proximity.

"Rachel honey, perhaps it is time for bed?" Leroy suggests as he glances over at her sleepy form.

"I think you're right." She murmurs in a drowsy voice as she stretches and gets up from the sofa. "Goodnight Dad, Daddy." She kissed them both goodnight before offering me her hand. I almost refuse it just to be childish but realise that her Dads are watching so I take her hand silently and follow behind her glumly, my jaw clenched sulkily.

Quinn's POV

I can't keep the pout from my face as I trudge behind Rachel to her room. I honestly want to cry from frustration right now and I now that the relief of sleep won't come whilst my body is still throbbing this way.

As I traipse sullenly into Rachel's room I suddenly find myself pinned against the bedroom door by the gentle weight of Rachel's body. She wastes no time attaching her lips to mine as her hands start pulling my top up.

_Wait, what is happening?_

I pull back from Rachel's insistent lips and gaze at her questioningly before it clicks.

"You were faking!" I accuse in a shocked voice.

"It was the only way to get up here sooner rather than later without just saying 'Hey Dad, Daddy, I am going to go and get Quinn naked in my bed now and make her scream my name' because I am fairly sure _that_ wouldn't go down too well." She chuckles and I feel my knees buckle slightly at her choice of words.

Rachel's hands go back to my top and easily pull it over my head before then starting to tug on my pants.

"I thought our deal earlier was that _you_ would get naked." I remind her.

I stare at her completely dumbfounded as Rachel steps back and promptly removes her shirt and bra. My mouth goes completely dry and my heart practically pounds out of my chest as I stare appreciatively at her, unable to tear my eyes off of her. The sound of a zipper finally breaks me from my stupor and I reach out a hand and rest it on hers to stop their progress. Rachel looks up at me and I resume her hands task with my own as our gazes lock. I slip my hands down over her silky hips as I steadily pull her shorts and underwear down over her toned legs. Standing back up I drink in the sight of Rachel stood before me completely naked and feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Rachel," I whisper her name reverently, "You are so beautiful." I step forwards and pull her body against mine with a moan. "And so fucking sexy." I growl as my hands run up and down her back, basking in the feel of her soft skin.

I bend my head down to capture her lips with my own and pour everything that I have into our kiss. I try to convey to her just how much I want this, how much I want her as I move my lips urgently against hers. I continue to devour her lips as I back her up towards her bed.

Reluctantly I pry myself from her just long enough to hastily remove my remaining clothing. Rachel lays down on her bed and props herself on an elbow as her gaze travels slowly over my now naked body. I feel my stomach flutter as she licks her lips lightly and her gaze comes up to meet mine with a look of pure hunger. She smiles sexily at me and crooks a finger to beckon me towards her. Careful not to trip over my feet in my haste I climb onto her bed and crawl slowly, predatorily up her body as I drop open mouthed kisses her and there along her torso along the way. I grinned against her soft skin as she writhed restlessly beneath my lips.

Gradually I come to a stop and hover above her as I gaze down at her face. I try to read the various emotions that I see in her eyes and all I can see is desire and trust.

"Are you sure Rachel?" I ask tenderly. It is a question that I have to ask. This is too important, this is Rachel and it is not like our previous fooling around. This is sex. Real, full on sex and I know it is not something I can take lightly, not with her.

"Yes." She breathes out softly without a trace of doubt. "Are _you_?"

"Oh God yes." I groan throatily as I reclaim her lips.

_I have never been more sure of anything in my life._

Rachel pulls me down into her and I marvel at the feel of her body against mine, skin to skin from head to toe. Her skin is so soft and delicious as it grazes teasingly against my own. We both moan at the contact and I rock my body down into hers as she simultaneously rocks hers up into me.

We kiss and tease each other for a while, our wandering hands simply enjoying all of the skin available. The intense desire coursing through me wants to just take Rachel already but this is her first time and I want to make it special so I reign in my own need and try to take it slowly and gently with her. Rachel of course has other ideas.

I find myself suddenly flipped onto my back with a surprising display of strength from Rachel as she straddles my hips.

"Rach?" I pant in surprise as I gaze up at her questioningly.

"You were taking too long." She shrugs, grinning down at me sexily. She grabs my hands and pins them above my head as she rocks her hips down against mine. As her thigh pushes against me I let out a small whimper, if she keeps that up I will be a goner within minutes, maybe even seconds.

Oh my God, please don't let me pull a Finn.

"There's plenty of time to be slow and gentle during round two," she breathes huskily into my ears as she leans down causing her breasts to brush against mine tantalisingly. "But right now I need you inside me."

Apparently that was all I needed to hear as I surge upwards and capture her lips in a scorching kiss, no longer holding back. I scoot backwards to rest against the headboard, pulling Rachel with me. I slide my hands down to her ass and pull her against me sharply causing her to squeal in surprise. I grin roguishly keeping our eyes locked as I lean forwards and capture a hard nipple in my mouth. Rachel lets out a moan of approval and writhes in my lap, her hands tangling roughly into my hair.

"Oh God Quinn." She groans above me as I flicker my tongue a few more times before switching my attention to her other breast. I find myself getting completely lost in the sweet sighs and moans that Rachel is emitting and already know that I will never get enough of being the one to do this to her.

"Please Quinn," Rachel pants desperately, "No more teasing." She begs. "Please Quinn, I need you. I need you to touch me."

Hearing Rachel beg sends a shiver of arousal through me. I have never felt more turned on or more wanted than I do in this moment with Rachel writhing in my lap pleading with me to touch her. My need for her is becoming almost painful in its blinding intensity.

Keeping one arm on her hip to keep her steady I run the other down the length of her body. As my fingers trail over her stomach Rachel rocks her hips against me impatiently, silently urging me on. My hand reaches down between her thighs to finally touch her and I am shocked by the amount of wetness I find there. She is so warm and slick, she is so completely addictive.

"Oh God Rach." I moan as my fingers enthusiastically explore their new heaven. I easily find the swollen nub and run my fingers over it with fervour causing Rachel to throw her head back and cry out with pleasure. Rachel rocks her hips against my questing fingers erratically and I can tell that she is close already. Not wanting it to be over too quickly I pull my fingers away from her clit. Rachel's whine of frustration soon turns to a moan of approval as my fingers trace down lower and gently circle her opening. Rachel throws her head forwards and burrows into my neck as she clings to me tightly.

"Quinn." She growls impatiently. I smile smugly at her reaction and plunge a finger into her. The smug look immediately falls from my face as I close my eyes and moan softly at the feel of Rachel around my finger.

"Oh God." Rachel gasps in surprise at the intrusion and my eyes pop open as I pull back to look at her carefully.

"It's okay," She assures me quickly. "It's good."

Slowly I pull my finger out and she lets out a soft gasp as I plunge back inside her.

"Oh!" She exclaims, "God, so good." She moans appreciatively as she rocks into me.

After a few more pulses I add another finger and Rachel literally growls with appreciation as she grinds her hips urgently against me.

"Please Quinn, I need..." She trails off with a gasp as my fingers move inside her. Sensing what she needs I move my free hand from her hip and trail it down between her legs to caress her clit. I move my fingers to rub over it swiftly as my fingers continue to pound into her rapidly. I can feel Rachel's legs begin to tremble and quiver as her words start to become incoherent. I think I catch the word "God" a few times and my name thrown in here and there for good measure. After a few more thrusts of my fingers and swipes against her clit I feel Rachel's hips jerk erratically as she comes under around me with a soft cry. She has a death grip on my hair, holding my head tightly against her chest as her body shakes and trembles against me. I keep my fingers moving as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm, gently slowing the pace as I draw out those last few waves of pleasure.

Carefully I pull my fingers away as Rachel's body slumps against me bonelessly. I wrap my arms around her to hold her gently as she drops her head to my shoulder and pants breathlessly against my neck.

"Wow." She pants, her soft breaths puffing warm air against my aroused skin. I feel goosebumps erupt everywhere and can't suppress the small moan and shiver that ripples through me.

Rachel leans back and gives me the brightest smile I have ever seen. She leans in and peppers euphoric kisses all over my face before landing on my lips. She presses a long sensual kiss against my lips and then rests her forehead against mine as she grins widely. Giggling softly she collapses onto her back, pulling me down beside her. I shift our bodies so that she can rest against my shoulder and I loop my arms around her.

"I think you broke me." She chuckles softly. "I'm all turned to jelly."

"So... it was okay then?" I ask as I try to keep from grinning like the Cheshire cat, but of course I fail completely.

"It was amazing." She sighs dreamily as she trails her fingers over my tummy. She watches entranced as the muscles twitch and quiver beneath her touch. "_You_ were amazing." She says as she looks up into my eyes, her face positively glowing as her hands trail up over my stomach to caress my breasts.

"Rach." I gasp breathily as she trails fire over my skin. "You don't have to."

"Hmm," Rachel grins at me with a sexy smirk as her fingers continue their exquisite caresses. "You may have rendered me useless for the moment but I still have plans for you Miss Fabray."

I gulped at the tone of her husky voice and the wild fire in her eyes as my mouth went painfully dry as all moisture in my body headed south. I moved my lips wordlessly a few times, unsure how to respond to that or even if I could form words. Luckily I was spared from trying as Rachel's lips met mine. She kissed me long and deep before moving down to trail kisses over my neck and chest. As she moved down further I could feel her smile against my stomach as the skin twitched beneath her lips' gentle caresses. Rachel took her time kissing and licking over every inch of my torso. It was the most exquisite torture that was fast making me lose my mind.

"Please Rach." I whimpered pitifully as I became desperate for my release.

Rachel kissed her way back up my body and captured my lips. She braced herself over me with her left arm as her right hand trailed down my body and teased circles around my entrance. She watched my face intently as she carefully dipped a finger inside. My hips automatically jolted off of the bed, pulling her finger in deeper as they did so.

"You feel amazing." Rachel moaned in my ear as she slipped a second finger inside me. I pumped my hips desperately to try to draw them in harder and faster. Rachel took my less than subtle hint and shifted herself over me a little more as she pushed into me long and hard. I grunted and gripped her arms as I dropped my head back onto the pillow beneath me. As Rachel pounds into me relentlessly I can feel her deep inside me and all around me. I am already in sensory overload when she moves her thumb to brush over my clit with every thrust. I almost scream at the pleasure of it as my hips fly wantonly off the bed, my orgasm rushing towards me at a rapid rate. My hips lose all rhythm and jerk irregularly as the pleasure washes over me like a tidal wave.

As I come down from my high I find myself being held gently in Rachel's arms as she tenderly presses a kiss to my sweaty forehead. I grin up at her so widely I feel as though it may break my face.

"What?" She smiles back.

"To think," I pant as I try to get my breath back, "we wasted all those years venting our frustrations on each other by arguing when we could have been doing _that."_

Rachel giggles as she pulls me closer and drops another kiss against my head as I snuggle into her contently.

"Yes this form of release was far more enjoyable." She agrees as she wraps her arms firmly around me.

"Mmm." I murmur as I lightly nuzzle her and close my eyes, sleep claiming us both quickly.

**A/N 4: So... thoughts? Happy Friday everyone! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N 1: Thanks as usual for the alerts, favs and amazing reviews. All of you who leave reviews are just awesome, those of you who don't... shame on you :-p Seriously though thank you to those of you who do. You have me and the wifey aww-ing and laughing constantly :-)**

Rachel's POV

I roll over and switch off my beeping alarm clock. As I turn back over my eyes lock on to a very sleepy looking Quinn who is frowning cutely as she blinks her eyes open slowly.

"Good morning." I chirp cheerfully as I brightly at her.

"Mmph." Quinn mumbles as she rubs her face tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's 8am. I allow myself to lie in during the holidays."

"Oh my God." She grumbles as she buries he head into the pillow. "Baby go back to sleep." She pleads grumpily. I shake my head at her sleepy cuteness and grin at the term of endearment.

"Quinn." I protest. "I will have you know that I have a strict morning routine that I must adhere to and-"

"Shh." Without opening her eyes Quinn places a finger on my lips to silence me. "This is quiet time. Less talking, more sleeping." She grumbles.

"But Quinn I am already five minutes late for starting on my elliptical." I protest in horror.

"Mmm." Quinn murmurs as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me against her warm body, nuzzling into me as she gently presses her lips to my shoulder. "I'll make you a deal, if you stay in bed with me now, quietly, then I will go for a run with you later."

Quinn sleepily blinks her eyes open and I immediately know that I have lost this one the moment her hazel green gaze meets mine. I take in her sweet sleepy face and tousled hair and smile at her dopily. Placing a kiss on her lips I snuggle back into her and let myself drift off into a light doze, surrounded by Quinn's warmth and sweet scent.

Rachel's POV

As I fasten my trainers I feel Quinn's eyes on me. Looking up I catch her gaze as she quirks her eyebrow sexily at me. I watch her curiously as she saunters over to me with a seductive stare and pulls my body flush against hers. I feel my body respond instantly to her sudden proximity.

"Are you sure that you want to go for a run Rachel?" She purrs huskily as her hands caress over my sides and grasp my hips. I almost moan out loud just from the sexy way she says my name. "We could just stay here in this _empty_ house, unsupervised for _hours_." Her eyes smoulder into mine as she leans her body further into mine. I feel myself beginning to waver as an ache spreads through my lower abdomen.

"You are just worried you won't be able to keep up." I tease to distract from how embarrassingly easily she turns me on.

Quinn immediately straightens and I instantly miss the feel of her body pressed into mine.

"Are you serious?" She asks incredulously, quirking an eyebrow at me as she clearly takes my teasing as a challenge.

_Crap, I awoke the beast! Why did I have to go and taunt her like that? I know full well that one of our biggest similarities is our insane levels of competitiveness._

"Need I remind you that I trained for years under the insanity that is Coach Sylvester?" Quinn reminds me haughtily as she puts her hands on her hips in a way that has her eerily channelling her former HBIC self.

_Is it wrong to be turned on right now?_

"Quinn I was teasing." I tell her gently as I carefully place a hand on her arm. "I really would rather stay here and enjoy a parent free day with you." I wrap my arms around her neck as I give her a suggestive smile.

"Hmm," Quinn grins as she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me against her again. "Who is scared now Rach? Worried you'll lose?" She cocks her head to the side and smiles beatifically at me. I feel my own body stiffen at the insinuation and Quinn bites her lip in amusement, her eyes sparkling playfully.

"Come on Berry," she places a quick kiss on my lips, "time to eat my dust."

"Oh it is on Fabray." I smirk as we head out.

_It is so on._

Rachel's POV

My lungs and muscles are burning with exertion but the fact that I am still ahead of Quinn keeps me going with a smug smile on my face.

"Not getting too tired back there are you Fabray?" I taunt as we turn the corner back onto my street. My smugness evaporates instantly however when I turn to see that Quinn has barely worked up a sweat.

"Just enjoying the view, those shorts are _amazing_." Quinn leers as she speeds up to jog easily beside me and leans in to whisper huskily in my ear. "I can't wait to get them off you."

I stare after her in disbelief as she sprints ahead of me calling "Try to keep up Berry" over her shoulder with a smirk. With the energy that I would usually put into a diva storm out I sprint hurriedly after her, chasing her all the way up to my house.

As we both reach the front door I tackle her in a desperate attempt for a last second win and we end up falling into the house together laughing raucously with our arms wrapped around each other. Quinn spins our bodies and presses me up against the front door, pinning me there with a sound kiss.

"Mmm, Quinn I'm all sweaty." I protest weakly between hot, needy kisses.

"Don't care." She mumbles as she latches her soft lips onto my throat. I let out a moan as she sucks gently on my neck, desire rapidly stirring again in my belly.

The sound of keys in the door breaks us apart and we both spring away from the door hastily as my Dads both walk in.

"Oh hello girls," my Dad greets cheerfully, oblivious to our shocked and guilty looking expressions. "Your Dad and I thought it might be nice to come home and have lunch with you."

"Will you be joining us Quinn?" My Daddy asks as he walks in behind my Dad.

"That would be lovely." Quinn answers politely and I can't help but smile at her courteousness.

"Umm, we have just been for a run so need to go and shower quickly." I tell them awkwardly, wishing I had Quinn's composure as I hurriedly pull Quinn up the stairs.

"Okay honey, don't be long. Lunch will be served in about ten minutes." My Dad calls after us.

As we step into my room I wrap my arms around a pouting Quinn.

"Baby I'm so sorry," I apologise as I pull her close to me, "but they won't be here long and then we will have _all_ afternoon to ourselves." I promise and Quinn immediately brightens.

"_All_ afternoon?" She cocks her eyebrow at me as her sneaky hands run underneath my shirt and tickle over my abs teasingly. "That's a whole lot of naked time." She gazes at me with a sexy smile and sparkling eyes and I find myself grinning back at her goofily.

"Mmm, yes it is." I purr as I lean in and kiss her teasingly.

I reluctantly pull away from our embrace and go and get some towels from my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Quinn pouts as I head for my bedroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower in the bathroom down the hall, you can use mine."

"Or we could just-" Quinn starts to suggest with a seductive grin but I cut her off quickly with a wild gesture of my hand.

"Whatever the end of that sentence is," I take a deep breath as my mind automatically flashes with images of a few very pleasant ideas, "just no. My Dads are waiting for us downstairs." I remind her.

"You're sure that you don't want to come lend me a hand?" Quinn smirks cheekily, "I'll let you scrub my back."

I stare at Quinn beseechingly as my breathing becomes slightly erratic at the very erotic images flooding my mind of Quinn naked in the shower. All soapy and wet and... wet.

"Fine." Quinn pouts with an exaggerated sigh. "I will just go and get naked and wet all by myself."

_Images rapidly increasing._

I shake my head to try to clear it and laugh as I catch Quinn's look of amusement.

"Get in there." I laugh as I give Quinn's butt a playful slap as she giggles at me.

Rachel's POV

"I have to go soon." Quinn sighs as I run my hands over her bare stomach.

"Or you could just stay right here." I suggest lightly.

"Mmm," She hums as my fingers dance over her soft skin. "Aren't your Dads due home soon anyway?" She reminds me.

"Yeah." I sigh with an exaggerated pout. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner? Then afterwards we can come back up here and..." I trail off suggestively.

"I wish I could." Quinn sighs softly as she rolls onto her side and gazes at me earnestly as she brushes a hand through my hair. "I _really_ wish I could but my Mom said she wanted me home for dinner tonight. She has been on at me a lot since my father came home about spending time together as a family."

Her voice and demeanour both scream of her reluctance and discomfort at the thought. Feeling Quinn tense just at the mention of her family I run my hands up and down her neck, scratching lightly to soothe her. As she begins to relax I place a soft kiss on her lips and she offers me a small smile in return.

"If you need me at all just call or even come over okay?" I tell her gently as I continue to run my hand through her hair. "I don't even care what time it is, I'm here."

Quinn nods quietly and wraps her arms around me more tightly as she nuzzles into my hair.

Quinn's POV

After five minutes of stilted conversation we had simply given up and are now eating in total silence. I shift uncomfortably in my chair and glance up awkwardly at my parents who appear to be completely unaffected by our seeming inability to speak with one another. I can't help but compare the atmosphere to that at the Berry's. At Rachel's with her Dads there is always lively conversation at meal times, a constant easy banter and laughter. I feel an ache in my chest at my own family's lack of warmth and openness.

The moment dinner is over I practically sprint up to my room to escape and collapse on my bed with a weary sigh. The first thing I do is reach for my phone and see that I have a message.

**From Rachel: I hope it wasn't too bad. Miss you xx**

With a small smile at her thoughtfulness I tap out an immediate reply.

**To Rachel: It was worse :-( Miss you too xx**

I close my eyes tiredly, wondering if it is too pathetically early to go to sleep. I just want this day to be over so that I can be back over at Rachel's again. Hearing my phone ringing I grab it and blindly hit answer.

"Hey baby." I sigh tiredly.

"Hey baby yourself." An amused voice greets.

"San!" I squeak as my eyes fly open in surprise.

"Who were you expecting, as if I need to ask?" I can practically hear her smirking down the phone.

"Please, not now San." I plead miserably.

"Are you okay?" She asks seriously, obviously concerned by my tone.

"Dinner with the parents." Santana has had the _pleasure_ of meeting my parents enough times for that to be all the explanation that I need to give.

"Shit."

"Yeah." I sigh.

"I'm coming over."

"San, you don't need to." I start to protest but she promptly cuts me off.

"I'm coming over." She says firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I will be there in half an hour."

As I hang up with Santana I see that I have another new message.

**From Rachel: Do you need to talk? xx**

**To Rachel: Yes but San is coming over so we are covered xx**

I gaze at my ceiling unseeingly whilst I wait for a reply but when one doesn't seem to be coming I make my way downstairs to wait for Santana outside. As I sit on the porch steps I finally hear my phone beep.

**From Rachel: Okay**

I stare at my phone in confusion at Rachel's unusually short response but have no time to contemplate it any further as I hear a car door slam. Looking up I see Santana heading over to me and smile at her in greeting.

"Hey Bitch." Santana greets in her typical manner.

"Good to see you too San."

"Damn right it is." She grins at me as she pulls a bottle of whiskey from her bag and raises her eyebrows at me in a silent question.

"Whiskey?" I ask in disbelief.

"I stole it from my Papa." She shrugs. "It was all I could get on short notice and it sounded like you might need alcohol."

I nod my head in silent agreement. She definitely wasn't wrong there.

"And _I_ will definitely need it if you expect me to handle talk of emotions and shit."

I laugh as I swipe the bottle from her and take a long sip, wincing at the burn.

"No talking." I splutter as I hand the bottle back.

"Sounds good to me." Santana toasts with a tilt of the bottle in my direction before taking a swig.

We sit quietly together simply passing the bottle back and forth in silence as we enjoy the simplicity of our friendship at times like this.

"So..." Santana eventually breaking the comfortable silence. "What's with you and Berry?"

"What happened to not talking?" I protest with a frown as I take a heart chug from the bottle.

"Steady Q." Santana warns as I cough hard.

I sit staring at the ground for a few moments as I fidget under Santana's gaze. I really wish that she would stop looking at me, especially with that knowing look that she is wearing right now. It feels as though she is looking right into me and seeing all of my secrets.

"We had sex!" I suddenly blurt and immediately curse the effects of the alcohol.

"What?" Santana coughs as she almost chokes on a mouthful of whiskey. "You had sex with Rachel?"

I choose to ignore the urge to tease Santana for actually using Rachel's first name and simply nod my head as I stare at her with wide eyes.

"More than once." I admit quietly.

"Damn." Santana stares at me with a shocked expression. "She good?" She finally asks as she seemingly comes back to herself. She takes a swig from the bottle and passes it back over. I simply smile a shit eating grin at her in response as I take a long sip.

"_Damn_." Santana mutters in an impressed tone and then laughs lightly. "I can't decide who I am more impressed with, you or her." She chuckles and I laugh lightly with her.

As we discard the bottle I lean my head on Santana's shoulder with a sigh as I toy with my phone.

_I miss Rachel._

"I miss her." I pout.

"That's pathetic." Santana slurs.

"Don't care." I sigh sadly. "I wanna see her." Suddenly I sit up with a bright smile. "Ooh can we go and see her?" I ask excitedly.

"No."

"Why not?" I scowl at Santana as if it will change her mind.

_Maybe if I just stare hard enough._

"Because you are drunk." Santana tells me simply.

"Pfffft! So? Rachel likes me drunk, we can have drunk sexy times." I slur happily.

"Okay first- you're spitting on me. Second- I don't need those visuals." Santana protests with a grimace.

"Pfffft," I scoff and Santana wipes at her face again, "Me and Rach are super hot."

Santana rolls her eyes at me but I notice that she doesn't dispute it so I smile smugly to myself.

"I'm gonna call her!" I declare suddenly as I fumble with my phone.

"Q, I don't think that is such a good idea." Santana warns hesitantly as she makes a grab for my phone but I manage to dodge her grabby hands.

_Such a ninja. She cannot handle my moves!_ I grin happily to myself.

"Shh!" I hush her loudly as I hit the speed dial on my phone.

"Hello?" Rachel mumbles sleepily into the phone.

_Oh God, she sounds so cute._

"Hey baby." I grin ecstatically at the sound of her voice.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbles confusedly. "What time is it?"

"Err," I stare at my watch in confusion. "The big hand is on the erm... ugh, it keeps moving!" I huff in frustration.

"Stop waving your arm around then moron." Santana smirks at me and I send her a scowl.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asks in a concerned voice.

"Mmm hmm, just miss you. I wanted to come over but San... err, Santamana is mean and won't let me." I pout sulkily.

"Are you drunk?"

"Lil' bit." I giggle. "Hey that would be a good nickname for you. It's cute just like you." I stop talking as I suddenly feel myself looking up at the sky. "Whoa, are you okay?" I ask Santana as she sits beside me, clearly drunk if she is falling up like that.

"Hey Berry." Santana says as she grabs my phone from me. "Q is flat on her back so I am going to get her into bed okay?"

"Say goodnight Quinn." Santana tells me as she holds the phone out to me.

"Goodnight Quinn!" I yell into the phone and laugh hysterically at my own wit.

_I'm so funny. I should do stand up._

"Come on Chuckles, time for bed." Santana tells me as she tries to get me to stand up. As she pulls me up and I fall down for the hundredth time she huffs at me.

"Not my fault," I whine, "Someone turned up the gravity." I protest as I look up the stars.

_So pretty. They are spinning a little too fast though._

"Oh God." Santana yells as she grabs me just in time to lean me forwards so that I throw up over the ground instead of myself. "Gross." She mutters.

I watch dazedly as Santana grabs her phone. She talks in a hushed tone to someone on the other end and I hope it's not Rachel. I don't want her to know that I was sick, it's not very sexy and I still want my sexy times with her tonight. Watching Santana pacing as she talks is making me dizzy so I close my eyes.

**A/N 2: Night night drunky Quinn :-p**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 1: So what I was getting from the reviews was that people liked drunk Quinn? :-p She is so fun to write. Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews (thanks faberrydragon), I can't believe this fic is still getting them, or got any at all in the first place to be honest. Your kind words are/were much needed today as PMT is kicking my butt and I am all :,-( for absolutely no reason. This wasn't very well proof read so sorry for any mistakes.**

Quinn's POV

_Whoever is drumming on my skull needs to stop. Oh my God, is someone splitting my head open with a meat cleaver?_

I open my eyes with a groan and quickly close them again with a grimace.

_What the hell happened? Oh yeah- Santana happened._

I carefully open my eyes again and squint blearily at my alarm clock. I groan as I realise that I am already late for going over to Rachel's. I grab my phone and see that I already have a message.

**From Rachel: Good night Quinn**

I squint in pained confusion at the time that it was sent.

_1:47 am? Why did she text me so late?_

Slowly memories from the night before creep in and I groan at myself for making such a fool of myself.

I quickly tap out a message to apologise for the night before and ask if I can still go over today and make my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower and even greater needed teeth cleaning.

_Why can I taste vomit?_

I grimace at the stale taste in my mouth and the ache in my head.

Standing under the spray of the shower I let out a blissful moan. The warm water cascades over me soothingly, relaxing my aching muscles. After washing my hair I reluctantly step out of the comforting warmth of the shower and wrap a towel around me. As I towel my hair dry I look hopefully at my phone.

**From Rachel: If you want**

I frown as I read and re-read her message. That makes it three messages now where she has been uncharacteristically short with me (no pun intended). I also can't help but notice the lack of kisses. I stare at my phone and feel my stomach fall with a nauseating whoosh. I contemplate calling her but decide it will be better to go and see her face to face. Blinking back the threatening tears I hurriedly throw on some clothes.

Quinn's POV

After rushing all the way to Rachel's I am now sat outside her house in my car, too nervous to go in. I can't help but feel a stomach lurching fear that I have upset her somehow, or worse that she has changed her mind about us. Stubbornly I once again blink back the tears that are threatening. Quickly I push the thoughts away as I square my shoulders and push my sunglasses up my nose as I walk towards her front door with determination.

As the door opens I immediately feel a pang of guilt as I see how tired Rachel looks. I want to apologise for waking her last night, I want to say a lot of things but seem to be frozen in place.

"Hey." I finally manage to force out and smile weakly.

"Hi." She says in a quiet voice as she ushers me inside. I take off my sunglasses and shrink slightly under her searching gaze. I know that I look like death. Finally she turns from me without a word and walks into the living room. I silently follow her and take a seat beside her on the sofa as I fidget nervously. After an excruciating few minutes of silence I finally can't take any more.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I say sadly as I look at her beseechingly, my eyes pleading with her to tell me what is wrong or what I can do to fix whatever is currently happening between us.

"Why?" She asks, visibly paling. "Did... did something happen between you and Santana?" She asks me nervously.

"What?" I stare at Rachel in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well... it's just that last night you were feeling vulnerable and were drunk... and she was there, and she is attractive so..."

"Rachel." I shake my head sadly, unable to believe where she is heading with this.

"She said she was taking you to bed." Rachel says, sounding upset now.

I stare at Rachel incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. My laughter immediately stops however when I see the hurt in Rachel's large, watery eyes and I quickly scoop her into my arms and rub her back soothingly.

"Aww honey no, just no okay? She just meant that she was going to help me to bed as my drunken ass was incapable of getting there myself." I pause for a moment in confusion as another fuzzy memory starts to form. "Well actually it was Brittany. I have no idea when she got there but I think I remember her carrying me to bed." I shake my head, that part is unimportant for the moment. "But anyway no, nothing happened, and nothing ever would." I assure her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighs as her shoulders slump. She leans into me and lightly nuzzles my shoulder with her nose. "I was being stupid. It's just that I wanted to help you last night, I wanted to be the one that was there for you but you didn't need me because you had her. I guess I just got jealous." She admits sheepishly.

"You are my best friend Rachel," I tell her softly. "I will always need you, okay?" I promise her as I turn my head and press a kiss to the side of her head.

Rachel turns her head and captures my lips with her own in a needy kiss. We both pour all of our swirling emotions into the press of our lips and slowly the kiss turns from emotional to heated. Rachel pushes me down into the sofa as her hands run through my hair and along my neck. I let out a small whimper against her lips as she scratches lightly at the sensitive spot on the back of my neck. I run my hands fervently up and down her back under her shirt, already desperate to tear all of her clothes off. Our tongues meet as I kiss her hungrily and we moan together as Rachel presses her body down into mine more tightly. As her thigh falls between my legs I automatically buck my hips up into her as she grinds her hips down into me.

"If you bitches are done humping you have company."

Rachel squeaks in surprise and almost topples off of me but I manage to catch her and hold her steady as we both look up to see Santana and Brittany in the doorway.

"Knock much?" I growl in frustration at her rudeness and the interruption.

"The door was unlocked." She smirked with a shrug.

"And that is an invitation to let yourself in?" I ask in disbelief.

"Whatevs. BrittBritt and I are here to enjoy the pool, seen as _you_ so kindly invited us last night."

I stare at them both in confusion having zero memory of having invited them to Rachel's. Then again there is still a lot of last night that is a little blurry.

"Feel free to join us when you guys are done fingering or whatever." Santana says breezily as she makes her way outside.

"Sorry for interrupting your lady kisses." Brittany apologises before following Santana. "It was super hot though."

"Oh God." I groan as I look up at a shocked looking Rachel who still hasn't moved from her position on top of me. "I'm so sorry about them Rach."

"They didn't seem all that surprised to find us... like this." Rachel says slowly as she frowns in confusion.

"Oh." I wince in realisation that I hadn't told her about my drunken confession to Santana yet. "I erm, kind of told Santana about us last night." I admit, feeling a little nervous as to how Rachel will feel about that.

"Oh." Rachel says softly and I stare at her as if willing her to react more.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask nervously.

"What?" She asks in surprise as she finally looks away from where Santana and Brittany had both disappeared and looks down at me. "No, of course not. I'm just... processing. Santana and Brittany _know_."

I nod, not sure where she is going with this.

"And they are okay with it?" She asks uncertainly.

"Why wouldn't they be? It's not really any different than their, erm... friendship."

Rachel nodded slightly to herself before smiling down at me.

"So... do you want to join them outside? Or would you rather stay in here with me and do something more _friendly_?" She gives me a sexy little smirk and I feel my insides turn to liquid as I surge up and capture her lips with mine in response.

_Like there was any other answer._

Rachel's POV

After a heavy makeout session and some light petting Quinn and I finally tear ourselves away from each others' bodies to go and join our friends outside.

I feel myself blush slightly as Santana and Brittany both turn to grin widely at us as we walk into the back yard. I hesitate slightly under Santana's amused gaze, not sure how to act. Quinn however seems unfazed as she casually takes a seat on one of the sun loungers.

"What took you so long?" Santana asks with a knowing smirk as I continue to hover uncertainly.

"Shut up San." Quinn rolls her eyes good naturedly as she grabs my hand and pulls me easily into her lap. I blink in surprise for a moment and then break out into a broad grin. I never thought that there would be a day when Quinn Fabray would even want to cuddle with me, let alone in front of two of her oldest, if not best friends. I bite my lip to try to contain my sudden giddiness as I look behind me at Quinn who gives me a sweet smile.

"You guys are so cute!" Brittany squeals. "The four of us should totally go to Breadsticks." She suggests excitedly.

"Err Britt." Santana says uncertainly.

"Please San." Brittany pouts with wide, bright blue puppy eyes. I fight to hide my smile as Santana visibly deflates at Brittany's adorable face.

"Sure BrittBritt." Santana agrees reluctantly.

"You guys want to go too right?" Brittany asks, turning the look on us.

_As if anyone could say no._

Rachel's POV

"Aren't we supposed to be getting drinks?" I grin as Quinn presses me against the kitchen counter behind me as she places soft, unhurried kisses along my neck and jaw.

"Mmm, we are." Quinn mumbles against my neck as she sucks gently. She moves over and connects our lips in an equally unhurried manner. Her kisses are slow and sensual in a way that is making me dizzy. Quinn's hands grip and massage my hips as she holds my body flush against hers. I can feel the warmth of her body emanating from where our hips meet and the feeling only serves to arouse me further.

My hands reach up to tangle in her hair needily as I try to encourage her to increase the maddeningly slow tempo of her kisses but she keeps them at the sweet, torturous pace that she has set. I growl in frustration and only get further annoyed when I feel her smile of amusement against my lips.

I pull back from Quinn's lips with a huff as I frown at her in annoyance. I try to move away from her but don't get far before Quinn pulls me back to her with a soft laugh and kisses me hard, wiping the pout from my face instantly.

Our kisses turn hot and urgent immediately as we frantically grip onto one another. I use a small burst of strength to switch our positions and press Quinn into the counter as I take control of the heated kiss. Quinn lets out a whimper as my tongue strokes over hers, caressing the warm, wet muscle. I slowly tease her tongue into my mouth and suck on it hard earning a loud moan of approval from Quinn.

"Do we have to hose you two down?"

I pull away from Quinn's delectable lips as she growls in frustration and turn my head to see the satisfied smirk of Santana and glazed eyes of Brittany.

"What's with letting the midget keep topping you Q?" Santana teases and I feel Quinn tense against me.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asks testily.

"Yo, chill Q. We just came to get the drinks that you clearly forgot about. Obviously because you were too busy humping on the dwarf like a bitch in heat." Santana sniggers and I quickly tighten my hold on Quinn as she lunges angrily towards the Latina.

"San leave them alone." Brittany scolds. "You promised you would play nice."

Santana immediately deflates at the sound of Brittany's sad, disappointed tone and looks suitably chastised.

"Sorry Q," Santana mumbles awkwardly. "I went too far."

Brittany coughs and gives Santana a pointed look as Santana slumps her shoulders and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Santana apologises so quietly I only just hear it. "I really am." She adds genuinely as she catches my gaze. I give her a small nod of acceptance and a strange moment of understanding seems to pass between us. Though she may still tease from time to time I know now that she doesn't mean anything by it.

"Come on Britt, let's leave these two to their lady loving." Santana says as she pulls Brittany back out of the backdoor.

"So... where were we?" I grin as I lean my body into Quinn's. I wrap my arms around her neck and as I scratch there lightly I feel her tense body quickly begin to relax. "I believe it was right... here." I smirk as I push her back up against the counter and reclaim her lips.

**A/N 2: So I was wondering if you guys like my updating speed or is it too fast? I have been wondering if you would all prefer me to spread the updates out a bit more, maybe leave a few days in between or if you like it as it is? Let me know your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N 1: Wow, such amazing reviews guys- keep them coming! I really love to know what you all think. Some of you are very insightful, some of you are just plain hilarious (SalGersGirl I am talking to you! :-p)**

**As I can't PM you, thank you to Frenchy, Eyes, T, sah, anon and myvi for your comments :-)**

**A/N 2: First day of the new job today, post crazy training. It didn't seem to go too badly... unless I was doing everything wrong :-/ Nice treat when I got home though- Idina Menzel on Ellen was on over here today. Man she is so adorable, she talks really fast and babbley like Lea. Weird how alike those two are... Lea is a little hotter though.**

Quinn's POV

Breadsticks is far from my favourite place in the world, or even in Lima for that matter but I have to admit that tonight I am having fun. After our almost altercation earlier Santana has easily fallen back into our usual banter and unconventional way of interacting with one another. Rachel has been excitedly talking to Brittany most of the evening about how Brittany and Mike's dancing really is essential to our winning Nationals this year. As Brittany's face lights up at Rachel's words and enthusiasm I see Santana actually smile genuinely at Rachel and for the first time in a long time I feel like a carefree teenager.

This whole evening has been easy with relaxed conversation and effortless banter, with Rachel's side flush against my own as I hold her hand beneath our table. I smile to myself as I think of the sweet smile that Rachel had given me when at the beginning of the evening I had reached over and taken her hand in mine, threading our fingers together snugly. I seem to have been doing an awful lot of smiling this evening, especially right now as Rachel's expressive face lights up as she talks with Brittany excitedly.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Quinn?"

I tense up immediately, my smile instantly vanishing. I look up to see my father's face and automatically drop Rachel's hand from my own. I feel a pang in my chest at the look of hurt that flits across her face.

"Daddy." I greet awkwardly, still too stunned to say anything else.

"Well? Where are your manners young lady?" He scolds. "I am sure your mother and I raised you better than this." He tells me sternly.

"Sorry Sir." I apologise automatically, blushing profusely as I glance at my friends. "Umm, you have already met Santana and Brittany." _Several times_. "We were on Cheerios together."

"Oh yes." My father says coldly, his expression turning frosty. I know that he does not recall the previous times that he has met the girls but I can tell from his hostile expression that he _has_ heard the rumours about them.

"A-and this is Rachel." I stutter anxiously.

"Rachel...?"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel supplies as she holds her hand out politely.

"Berry?" My father asks, his hostile expression turning unpleasant.

"Yes sir." Rachel says softly as she awkwardly drops her hand that my father had so rudely ignored.

"Quinn may I speak with you?"He says sternly as he turns his disapproving gaze onto me.

"No." I reply stubbornly. "You can talk to me later when I get home, unless you would rather have the conversation right here?"

"I did not raise you to be so insolent Lucy Quinn Fabray. You will come home with me right now." He snarls demandingly and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise at the tone of his voice.

"I'm staying here." I tell him defiantly as I determinedly look him in the eye. I sit back down and take Rachel's hand back in my own to draw strength from her. I can see from the fury that crosses my father's face that he caught the motion.

"Don't make a scene." My father warns in a threatening tone.

"_You_ are the one making a scene." I growl, barely containing the quiver in my voice. "I am just trying to have a meal with my friends."

"Your friends?" He asks in a disgusted tone as he glances at Santana and Brittany. "I am not sure that I approve of the company that you are choosing." The look he levels in Rachel's direction makes my whole body tense up as I hold on desperately to the urge to cause him any amount of pain that I possibly can. I can feel my anger rising fast out of control as he openly insults my friends, insults _Rachel_. I know that I have to reign in my reaction but the urge to defend Rachel, to protect her is flaring up so intensely that I am literally panting from the exertion of holding in my anger.

"You will come home with me now!" My father demands in a low tone.

_In, out, in, out._ I focus on breathing as I desperately reel in the need to inflict pain on my arrogant asshole of a father. I focus on the feel of Rachel's small hand in mine and the way that her thumb brushes soothingly over the back of my hand. I feel my body begin to finally relax a little.

"I have my car here." I argue tiredly, my ire officially draining from my body. "And I'm their ride, I can't just leave three young girls stranded."

I stare at him challengingly. I know that he likes to be seen a certain way and that no matter how much he disapproves of my friends he can't let me leave them here without damaging his precious image.

"Fine, you may take them home first." He concedes as though he is so charitable.

_Yeah, real fucking hero._

"But I expect you home in half an hour, any later..." He trails off, leaving his threat unspoken.

"Yes Sir." I mumble dejectedly, hating how he always seems to have this control over me whether I like it or not.

My father finally leaves but my tension has remained. I look everywhere but at my friends as we leave, unable to look anyone in the eye. I feel embarrassed and humiliated, and worst of all I feel as though I have let them down.

"Q." Santana reaches out a hand to halt me as I hurry towards my car. "Quinn." She tries again, this time pulling me round to face her. "Britt and I can just call her Mom to come and get us," she offers gently. "That way you and Rachel can at least have some alone time before you have to go home."

I blanch at the very thought as my stomach churns up in knots. I can't even look Rachel in the eye right now, let alone spend any "alone time" with her. I just feel so ashamed. Ashamed of who I come from, ashamed of my inability to stand up to my father, my inability to protect her.

"Its fine San, I'll take you." I say quickly as I avoid her eyes. "Let's go."

I swiftly get into my car before any further objections can be raised.

The whole car ride is awkward to say the least. After the first few minutes they all stop trying to get me talk and the car falls silent. As we reach Brittany's house Santana gets out with her, both bidding us good night and I can't help but notice that they both seem relieved to be getting out of the car.

Rachel and I both remain silent the whole way to her house but I can tell from the way that she is fidgeting that she is fighting the urge to fill the silence. As I pull up outside her house Rachel reaches over and takes my hand in hers.

"Quinn?" She says softly. "Quinn honey can you please look at me?" She pleads desperately and hearing her sad tone I know that I cannot possibly deny her.

Slowly I move my eyes and raise them to meet hers. Rachel lifts a hand and strokes the side of my face as our gazes meet. Her face is so caring and tender that it makes me need to look away, it makes me need to break. Her eyes search mine as she gazes at me so lovingly, so tenderly that it makes my heart hurt.

"Good night Rachel." I whisper brokenly as I avert my eyes.

"Good night Quinn." Rachel says softly as she presses her lips softly to my cheek and holds a kiss there for a long moment. I close my eyes against the threatening tears as I savour the feel of her close to me. I try to commit the feel of her lips, the sweet smell of her skin and softness of her hair to memory as though I will never experience them again.

I pull away as soon as I see that Rachel is safely in her house and make the dreaded drive home. As I pull into the driveway I shut off the engine and steel myself for what is to come. With a weary sigh I sneak into the house as quietly as possible and make a beeline for the stairs. I make it halfway up before I hear my father's voice.

"Quinn I would like to speak with you." He says sternly.

I sigh resignedly and trudge back down the stairs to face him. I stand silently, staring at him expectantly as I wait for him to speak.

"Now Quinn you know that when it comes to your choice in friends, I really don't approve of their kind."

"And what kind is that?" I snap irritably, instantly losing my composure.

"Sinners!" He yells. "They will fill your head with ideas and lead you astray Quinn. Judging by your back talk they have already begun to do so."

I clench my jaw and glare at him, willing myself desperately to stay calm.

"Now Quinn I thought that your mother and I had raised you better than this but it seems that your life decisions thus far have been somewhat... questionable."

"My life decisions?" I question through gritted teeth.

"Your priorities, your... friends," He sneers in disgust. "Letting that boy get you pregnant-"

"Don't you dare!" I yell fiercely at him, my whole body shaking with rage.

"I tell you it is a good thing you gave up your bastard child if this was the life and type of people you would have brought it into."

"Don't you dare bring Beth into this." I growl angrily. I can feel my blood boiling as I get up in his face, fists clenched so tightly that my nails are probably drawing blood where they are digging into my palms. "You don't get to mention her to me, not ever!" I yell furiously.

"I will not have you speak to me this way young lady." My father yells back, his face red with fury. I take a few steps back at his tone as a pang of fear ripples through me. "I am your father and you will respect me."

"Respect is earned not demanded." I say in a quiet tone and immediately wish that I had kept my mouth shut as he advances on me. I flinch as he comes to a stop in front of me, expecting the worst.

"I don't want to see your face again tonight." He says with a thick edge of warning. The look in his eyes sends another ripple of fear through me.

"Not a problem." I say more bravely than I feel as I turn and head upstairs to the sanctuary of my room.

Quinn's POV

As I lie on my bed surrounded by darkness I realise how cold and sterile even my sanctuary in this house is. It makes me long for the warmth of the Berry home, the comfort of Rachel. I wrap my arms around myself, wishing desperately that it were Rachel's arms instead.

When I finally hear my father go to bed I wait for about half an hour and grab a warm hoodie and light blanket, slip on my shoes and slowly, silently sneak down the stairs and out of the house.

As I pull up outside of Rachel's I look up at the darkened house sadly. I am not ready to see Rachel yet, I am still not sure if I can look her in the eye. And besides it is much too late to go waking up her whole household. For now being here, being close to her is enough to offer some comfort. I pull my blanket up over me as I shiver slightly. Dawn is almost breaking by the time I finally fall asleep.

**A/N 3: Aww Quinn :-( Why do I do these things to you? I am sorry baby, come here and let me cuddle you :-p**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N 1: Thanks for the reviews (thanks Jay and cookd96 for your comments). I am amazed that I got any reviews to be honest as was playing up so much. So frustrating when I could see some of the fics I love had been updated but I couldn't access the new chapter- not impressed . Not impressed. Still it means I have lots to read tonight :-)**

Quinn's POV

I wake up to the sound of a soft knocking on my window. I immediately startle awake and sit up as I blink confusedly at my surroundings. I look up to see Leroy Berry looking back at me with a confused expression.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking concerned.

I nod silently, not really trusting my voice. I am vaguely aware of what a state I must look as I run my hand through my wild hair.

"Would you like to come inside?" He offers kindly. "You don't need to talk about anything." He adds obviously sensing my hesitation.

I smile at him gratefully and follow him quietly into the house. As we enter Hiram is walking down the stairs followed closely by a cutely dishevelled, sleepy looking Rachel.

"Quinn what are you doing here? Did something happen? Daddy just woke me up and said that you car was outside. Are you okay?" Rachel babbles worriedly.

I shake my head 'no' as my lip trembles, the tears that have been threatening since Breadsticks the night before finally spilling over. Rachel immediately has her arms wrapped around me, holding me close to the warmth of her body as she makes soft shushing sounds. I close my eyes as I cling to her like a lifeline.

"Rachel honey, why don't you take Quinn upstairs?" Hiram suggests softly. "She must be exhausted."

Rachel nods and pulls away slightly to take my hand and lead me silently up to her room.

Rachel's POV

Quinn has finally cried herself into exhaustion and fallen asleep. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and head downstairs to speak with my Dads.

"How is she honey?" My Daddy asks anxiously as soon as I step into the kitchen.

"What happened?" My Dad asks at the same time, his concern apparent.

"I don't know anything yet." I say tiredly. "So far I have just let her cry it out and now she is sleeping. I just wanted to come down and ask you if it is okay for her to stay here for a while?"

"Of course honey." My Daddy says instantly.

"Quinn is welcome here any time sweetheart, okay?" My Dad assures me and I smile at them both with watery eyes. I don't think I ever loved either of them more than I do in this moment.

"Thank you Dad, Daddy." I sniffle as they both wrap me into a warm hug. "I love you."

"We love you too baby." They both reply as we hold each other.

With one last squeeze I turn to head back to my room and see Quinn hovering awkwardly in the doorway, her hand nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Quinn what are you doing up?" I chastise softly as I make my way over to her.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Quinn says in a quiet, embarrassed tone as she shuffles her feet sheepishly. I smile at her adoringly as I take her hand in mine.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you back to bed."

She follows me again up the stairs. I carefully get her into bed and then climb in beside her and wrap my arms around her tightly as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Quinn asks me in a small voice that is so vulnerable that it makes my heart ache for the girl in my arms.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I give her a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

I watch as Quinn lets out a small sigh and nuzzles into me as she closes her eyes. I hear her breathing even out as she falls asleep and I finally close my own eyes to let sleep claim me.

Rachel's POV

I feel disorientated as I blink my eyes open slowly, uncertain of what time it is although my room is still dark. The feel of soft lips against my neck alerts me to what had awoken me. I feel Quinn move down my neck and on to my shoulder. She brushes the strap of my cami to the side as her lips connect with my shoulder and work their way across my chest.

"Quinn?" I whisper into the darkness.

"Mmm." Quinn mumbles, her lips never stopping their trek across my skin.

"Quinn." I try again as I tug her upwards towards my face. Her lips are on mine desperately before I have the chance to say anything else. Her lips move against mine frantically as she kisses me hard and urgent. I can feel her tugging on my top insistently as she tries to remove it without breaking the contact between our bodies, whining in frustration when her attempts prove futile.

My body is already aflame from her touch but I force myself to push down the desire as concern takes over. I know something is wrong and as I reach up to caress her face my suspicions are confirmed by the tears I find there. My heart lurches painfully as I feel the wetness on her cheeks. I pull away from her lips with great difficulty as Quinn automatically tries to close any distance between us.

"Quinn." I say gently, panting lightly to regain control of my breath and my body. "Baby speak to me."

"Rachel." Quinn whimpers in a broken voice. "I need you." She pleads as she chokes back a sob.

"Baby..." I start to protest as my mind wars with itself on what is the right thing to do in this situation.

"Please," Quinn begs, her voice small and full of anguish. "Make me feel better."

Slowly I push Quinn onto her back as I roll carefully on top of her. I press my lips tenderly to hers as I run my hands gently though her hair. I slowly remove both of our clothes until no layers remain between us. As I discard our clothes I press my body gently against hers, being sure that our bodies are touching everywhere possible to maximise the contact between us.

Keeping my touches slow and deliberate my lips caress hers as my hands slowly trace over her body. I stroke a hand down between us and carefully pinch a nipple, causing Quinn to gasp against my lips and tighten her arms around me.

"More." She gasps softly.

I pinch and rub her nipples, eliciting soft whimpers and moans from Quinn as she writhes beneath me. As her moans become more desperate and her writhing more frantic I trail my hand slowly over her abs and down into her warm, waiting centre.

I keep kissing her tenderly as I push my fingers slowly inside of her. Quinn makes a soft whining sound as she bucks her hips against me impatiently. I quickly build up my speed, giving her what she needs as I pump my fingers in and out of her rapidly as my thumb massages over her clit.

The contact between our lips breaks as Quinn drops her head down to rest against my shoulder, her breath panting harshly against my neck. Her arms tighten around me, clinging to me desperately as her body trembles and shakes beneath me. Quinn cries out softly into my shoulder as her body stiffens, her body arching sharply into me and then finally slumps back down into the bed.

I stay where I am above her, surrounding her as I stroke her hair tenderly from her face as she gets her breath back. Slowly she blinks her eyes open and gazes up at me, her eyes swirling with intense emotion. Quinn reaches up and runs her hands gently through my hair as she presses her lips softly to mine.

"Thank you." She whispers as she rests her forehead to mine.

Rachel's POV

A soft light fills my room as dawn breaks outside. I gaze down at Quinn as my free hand caresses over her tummy as she lays nestled against my shoulder. We have been lying quietly in each other's arms for a few hours as I do my best to offer her some comfort.

"I don't deserve you." Quinn says softly, breaking the quiet.

"What do you mean?" I ask gently.

"I'm sorry that I didn't protect you." She takes a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry that you had to meet him at all." She says sadly. "The things he said and those looks," she shakes her head with a frustrated sigh. "He was awful to you. I am so sorry Rachel." She gazes at me with teary eyes, her face full of anguish.

"Oh sweetheart." I sigh sadly. "Is that what all this has been about?" I ask gently.

Quinn bites her lip and nods before taking a breath.

"That and," she pauses as she visibly tries to control her emotions. "He also mentioned Beth." She finishes so quietly that I only just hear her. I feel myself stiffen immediately in anger.

_That asshole!_

"That asshole!" I clench my jaw as I try to reign in my anger. Quinn needs my love and comfort right now, not me getting crazy angry on her behalf. "He really had the gall to bring her up to you after everything that he did?" I ask in disbelief and outrage. "Baby." I tell her seriously. "You didn't do anything wrong tonight okay? You are not at fault for your father's behaviour. As for him bringing up Beth..." I trail off and let out a huff of anger. "He is lucky that I'm not marching over there right now and unleashing a full Rachel Berry rant on him."

"I would pay to see that." Quinn giggles softly and it honestly sounds like music right now. "I still feel as though I let you down." She sighs sadly, turning serious again.

I cup Quinn's chin to raise her eyes to mine and hold her gaze steadily.

"You could never let me down Quinn." I tell her firmly. "I am so proud of you, of who you are and of who you are becoming." I tell her.

"You are proud of me?" Quinn asks in childlike awe.

"So proud." I smile tenderly at her as I stroke her hair.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before." She whispers as her eyes fill again with tears.

"Oh no, no more tears." I say anxiously, not having meant to make her upset again.

"They are good." Quinn says with a watery laugh. "Good tears." She sniffles softly as she snuggles into me. "Thank you for being such a good friend." She murmurs.

"Any time baby, any time." I whisper as I place a soft kiss against her head.

Quinn's POV

"What do you want to do today?" Rachel asks me quietly as her fingers trail softly over my stomach.

"I want to bake." I tell her with a small smile.

"I can teach you how to make me vegan cookies!" Rachel exclaims brightly and I smile adoringly at her, grateful that she understands my need to just have an easy, silly day after all of the emotions of last night.

When we get downstairs into the kitchen Rachel is immediately all business as she pulls on her apron and starts pulling out her recipe book and various ingredients and utensils. As she gets everything sorted I step up behind her and slip my arms around her waist.

"I thought you wanted to bake?" She smiles over her shoulder in amusement.

"Mmm, I am." I grin as I nuzzle into her neck. "You look cute in an apron."

Rachel smiles at me as she turns in my arms and pecks a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Okay now you need to put on your apron and help me with this Fabray." She orders bossily as she gives me butt a playful slap. "You are supposed to be learning how to bake nice treats for me." She scolds teasingly.

"Yes ma'am." I giggle. "Okay so what is first?" I ask as I pull my apron on and eye the various ingredients set out on the counter.

Rachel's POV

It feels good to hear Quinn laughing again as a smile spreads across her face.

"Baby you have flour on your face." Quinn giggles as she steps closer to me.

"Where?" I ask as I wipe at my face.

"Right... here." Quinn grins mischievously as she smears a floury hand down my cheek.

"Quinn!" I protest with a squeal as I bat her hands away. Quinn laughs raucously at me as I scowl playfully at her.

"Oh you think that was funny Fabray?" I ask as I glare at her.

"Yes." Quinn chortles.

"Really?" I grin wickedly. "As funny as this?" I ask dumping out the bowl of flour on Quinn's head.

"Hey!" Quinn splutters in protest. "I just measured that!"

"You should have thought of that before you messed with me." I smirk as I advance on her with the bowl of sugar.

"Rach." Quinn pleads as she holds her hands up defensively. "You're wasting all of our ingredients." She tries to reason with me.

"So we will measure more." I smirk evilly as I tip the sugar over Quinn's head amid her shrieks and spluttering giggles.

In retaliation she grabs me around the middle, the surprise of the sudden movement knocking us both to the ground. Quinn immediately straddles me and grins down at me with a devious smirk. Before I have any time to react her fingers are at my sides as she tickles me mercilessly. I squeal loudly in her ear but even that doesn't deter her from her onslaught. I shriek and giggle as I wriggle under her, trying in vain to escape her evil fingers.

With my writhing movements I hear Quinn's giggles suddenly fade as her breath catches. I look up at her and see that her eyes are rapidly darkening as she gazes down at me. Slowly I rock my hips up into her and Quinn pants out a sharp breath.

"Baby." She whispers as her eyes flutter closed, her breathing becoming laboured. Slowly she opens her eyes and gazes at me with fire in her eyes as she leans down and captures my lips in a heated kiss, pressing her body into mine. Her hands go to my hips and pull me against her as she rocks into me urgently. I run my hands through her hair desperately, shocked by how suddenly my whole body is on fire. Our lips bump against one another clumsily, our kisses growing more and more needy as we grind feverishly into each other's thighs.

"God Rach." Quinn pants against my lips. "Baby I'm going to-"

"Me too." I pant breathlessly as I rock up into her wantonly, pulling her lips back to mine urgently.

The only sound in the room is that of our joint moans as we grind and rock against each other desperately. I feel Quinn begin to tremble above me as she drops her head down to my shoulder and makes a soft grunting sound into my neck. Her hips buck once, twice more and I feel her shudder with release as she cries out my name softly against my skin. Her soft moans are all it takes for my own orgasm to wash over me, Quinn's name on my tongue. Quinn slumps against me, panting breathlessly as we hold each other tightly.

"That was-" Quinn pants.

"Unexpected?" I offer breathlessly.

"Yeah." Quinn chuckles. "Amazing." She adds with a content sigh as she nuzzles me softly.

"Mmm." I agree as I kiss her gently. Quinn smiles into the kiss and returns it as the kiss turns slow and sensual as we lay on the kitchen floor in each other's arms.

"Girls?" My Daddy's voice rings out through the house.

Quinn and I both freeze in horror before springing to our feet and hurriedly fixing our clothes. I pat my hair down but realise there really is no use with the amount of flour mixed into it. I then look around the chaos of the kitchen and to the kitchen door anxiously.

"Oh there you are." My Daddy beams at us before catching sight of the mess we have made and his face falls into a frown. "What on earth happened here?" He asks as he stifles a laugh. "Hey H, come and see the mess these two have made in here, it could almost rival your baking disaster of '07." He calls out.

"There was no disaster of '07." My Dad protests, scowling at my Daddy as he walks in. "This however _is_ a disaster." He laughs as he looks around at the disarray of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"We've been baking." Quinn offers innocently and my Dads both burst out laughing at her adorableness.

"Well I suggest you get the kitchen and yourselves cleaned up." My Dad suggests good naturedly.

"Yes Dad." I agree, looking suitably repentant. My Dads are both still chuckling as they leave the kitchen.

"Oh and girls?" My Daddy says as he sticks his head back in the room. "Maybe next time you bake you could stick to keeping the ingredients in the bowl?" He teases as we laugh with him.

"That was close." I giggle once we are alone as I start to wipe up some of the mess we have made.

"Too close." Quinn sighs. "Do you think they know?" She asks worriedly.

"About us? I don't think so but even if they have an idea I very much doubt that they would guess that we had just been dry humping on their kitchen floor."

"Rachel!" Quinn hisses as she eyes the kitchen door.

"Don't worry about it baby." I tell her gently as I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her lips gently. After a moment I feel Quinn relax as she kisses me back softly.

"Okay let's get cleaned up." I say as I pull away with a content sigh.

**A/N 2: Well that will make anyone feel better :-p Let me know what you think :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N 1: Thanks for the reviews (thanks for the comment faberrydragon). I was going to post this a while ago but then got distracted reading 'Here I come'. Love that fic! What are you all reading at the moment? I am reading SO many! Particular favs at the moment are Behind Locked Doors and When all that you touch tumbles down. Ooh and What doors may open... and just so many. We are a spoiled fandom :-) Anyhoo on with the update.**

Quinn's POV

"I call bullshit."

"Daddy!" Rachel admonishes, looking scandalised. "We say 'cheat' in this household, 'liar' is also acceptable."

"I still call bullshit." Leroy smiles impishly at his daughter's disapproval.

I look from my cards to Leroy pointedly with a triumphant smirk.

"You're kidding?" Leroy deflates as I simply smile beatifically in response.

"I give up!" Leroy cries dramatically in a way that is so reminiscent of Rachel that it is disconcerting to see on someone else. "I don't know how you do it. Just remind me never to play poker with you."

I laugh as he leans back in his chair dramatically, sighing in defeat.

"You're not about to throw a diva strop and storm out are you?" Hiram chuckles from the sofa where he retired once he had given up trying to beat me after losing a seventh round in a row of Cheat.

"I resent that." Rachel pouts from her seat in the recliner where she had been resolutely ignoring us all since round five. "And clearly Quinn is cheating!"

"Umm Rach, that is the point of the game." I remind her as I fail to hide my amusement.

"Well cheating is deplorable, no wonder I am not good at the game." Rachel sniffs as she lifts her chin haughtily. "I think it says rather a lot about both you and Daddy that you are so good at this game."

"Don't take it personally." Leroy stage whispers to me. "Rachel never was a gracious loser."

I shake my head lightly to let him know that Rachel's tantrum hasn't been taken personally.

"Daddy I can hear you!" Rachel huffs indignantly.

"You were meant to hear it Princess." He tells her pointedly to let her know that she is treading a fine line with her tantrums this evening. Rachel huffs again as she gets up and storms out of the room. With a roll of my eyes I get up and follow her.

"Rachel?" I say carefully as I enter the kitchen. "Rach?" I try again as I reach out and touch her arm gently. As I make contact Rachel finally looks up at me with a pout.

"You guys were mocking me." Rachel sulks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Nobody was mocking you baby." I assure her as I rub her arms comfortingly.

"Daddy is mad at me."

"He's not mad at you." I assure her.

"I hate losing." Rachel's pout increases tenfold and I chuckle lightly at her cuteness as I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me.

"I know baby, I know."

Rachel lets out a little huff and then leans into me, deflating as she relaxes into my arms.

"Better?" I ask gently.

Rachel nods silently against my shoulder.

"Will you come back into the living room with me to watch movies with us? Or would you rather play some Scrabble and whoop all of our sorry butts with your superior language skills?"

Rachel chuckles softly against me.

"No more games."

"Movies then?" I ask offering her a beseeching look, adding a little pout for good measure.

"Okay." Rachel reluctantly agrees as she allows me to lead her back to the living room, muttering something about my not playing fair as we go.

"Quinn you have you teach us how you do that." Leroy says in awe as Rachel and I walk back in hand-in-hand.

"Normally it takes us hours to talk Rachel down from a diva tantrum." He laughs as I take a seat on the sofa.

"Daddy!" Rachel protests huffily, fully ready to storm out again. I tug on her hand to prevent her leaving and pull her down beside me, wrapping an arm around her.

"Not even two seconds and he was teasing me again." She mutters with a pout but snuggles into my side nonetheless. I chuckles softly as I hear a mutter of "Diva tamer" from Hiram as he and Leroy watch in awe as Rachel settles down in my arms with a content smile.

Rachel's POV

As I step out of the shower I can hear my cell phone ringing. Recognising the ringtone I quickly wrap a towel around me and hurry out of my bathroom and over to grab my cell from my desk.

"Hi Quinn." I greet as I pick up my phone.

"Hey baby, what are you wearing?" Quinn flirts teasingly.

A smile immediately spreads across my face at the sound of her voice. After spending a few days here she had finally had to go home to attend church with her parents this morning and I have been worrying all day about how it had gone, especially after her having been absent from home for a few days.

"Hmm, just a towel and a smile." I inform her in a low tone.

"... Seriously?"

"Well the towel is gone now." I tease as I drop my towel to the floor and recline back on my bed.

"Quinn? I ask after she has been silent for a few moments, save her soft breaths into the phone.

"Uhh..."

"Are you okay?" I chuckle.

"You're naked." Quinn practically moans into the phone.

"Well I do tend to be when I shower." I grin, loving how I can render the girl speechless. "And you know," I tell her in a playful tone. "My Dads are out all night with friends."

"I'll be right there." Quinn blurts out and I giggle at her eagerness. "And Rach," She says huskily, "don't get dressed."

I trail my hand over my stomach as my hips twitch impatiently. I wonder how Quinn would react if I were to start without her. I let out a sigh of frustration as my fingers twitch against my abdomen restlessly.

I perk up as I hear the sound of the front door open and close, followed very closely by footsteps hurrying up the stairs. The sound falters for a second as there is a bang and a muffled curse and then Quinn appears in my doorway, flushed and out of breath as she lingers there and trails her eyes over my naked body appreciatively.

"Get naked Fabray." I order as I gaze at her intently. Quinn grins roguishly as she stalks across the room in a few strides, discarding her top and bra as she goes. She pauses at the edge of the bed to kick off her shoes and swiftly remove her shorts and panties.

I drink in the sight of her gorgeously toned body and lick my lips as I pull on her impatiently. Quinn lands on top of me with a light chuckle at my obvious eagerness. Her hands brace at the sides of my head to break her fall and she slowly lowers her naked body against mine. Wasting no time I reach my hands up into her hair and pull her in for a urgent, desperate kiss. Our tongues duel hotly as hands wander fervently.

"No teasing Fabray." I growl as her fingers tease around my entrance. "I need you to fuck me."

Quinn moans against my lips needily as her fingers comply and push deep inside me. I trail my hand down her torso and push my fingers into Quinn as she moans loudly in surprise.

"Together." I pant as I groan at the feel of Quinn around my fingers. Quinn smiles and gives me a small nod as our mouths meet again in hungry, urgent kisses. There is nothing slow or teasing about the frantic pace we both set. Our mouths clash together passionately, our lips meeting in messy, needy kisses as our fingers pound into each other relentlessly. Our gasps and moans fill the room as we rock into each other fervently, our hips jerking against each other erratically as we push deep inside each other.

"Rach." Quinn gasps and I promptly shift my thumb to bump and rub against her clit. Quinn keens into me, moaning loudly and I cling desperately to her as her thumb moves to repay the favour.

I cry out at the intensity of Quinn's touch. The feel of her touching me and inside me whilst she surrounds my fingers is causing a sensory overload. Her slick walls clench my fingers, sucking them in deliciously as her fingers pound into me vigorously. My thighs tremble as my body begins to quake uncontrollably.

"Quinn." I moan deliriously as the waves of pleasure begin to crash over me and engulf me completely.

"Rach." Quinn cries out as she shakes and trembles above me as she comes undone.

Clinging to Quinn I take deep breaths as I come back down. I feel her nuzzle her nose against my shoulder as her arms hold me back just as tightly.

"Wow." She whispers against my shoulder and I feel her shake slightly with a soft chuckle.

"Mmm." I agree as she rolls onto her back and pulls me to her.

"That was incredible." She grins widely and I can't help but giggle at her. She looks like the cat that just got the cream, which under current circumstances strikes me as sounding vaguely like a euphemism.

"You should call when I am naked more often." I tease as I pat her bare torso.

"Mmm, I plan on it." Quinn mumbles as she presses slow, open mouthed kisses against my neck and shoulder.

"Quinn?" I gasp as she sucks on my collarbone. Her mouth caressed down to my breast and her lips wrap around my nipple as her tongue teases gently.

"Oh!" I gasp as my hips jerk off of the bed.

"This time I am going to tease you." Quinn purrs against my skin as she smirks up at me, her playful eyes dark with lust. "_For hours."_

I gulp as I shift my hips restlessly.

_Quinn will be the death of me._

**A/N 2: But what a way to go.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N 1: Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews (thank you fmefabray and Jay for your comments). Thanks also to those of you who recommended other fics. One I forgot to mention that I LOVE is 'Never asked to feel your halo'- so good! Feel free to all recommend some more, I can never be reading too much Faberry :-)**

Rachel's POV

This has been the most amazing summer of my life and I can't help but feel a little sad now that the days are rolling past and bringing us ever closer to its end. I shake those thoughts from my mind however as I look over at Quinn sat using my laptop. We still have a couple of weeks left and I refuse to waste that time with pouting. Instead I smile as I take in the sight of Quinn's tousled hair. I have noticed that she wears it that way more these days and secretly wonder if it is because I told her that it looks sexy.

I let out a soft, contented sigh as my eyes roam over her tiny sleep shorts and tank that allow my eyes to feast on plenty of soft, delicious skin. Quinn shoots a quick smile at me, her face soft with affection.

"I have an email from Mercedes, it looks as though she has sent it to you as well." She informs me as she takes a sip of coffee. "She is inviting us over for a girls' night with her and Kurt. Apparently as they haven't seen us in ages we owe them a sleepover. Actually she is pretty much just demanding that we have one." Quinn chuckles lightly as she quirks an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to go or shall I just turn some of my HBIC charm on her?"

I giggle as I make my way over to Quinn and wrap my arms around her, resting my head against her shoulder as I read through the email.

"Hmm, I suppose we should go."

"We have been kind of neglecting our other friends lately." Quinn agrees guiltily.

"That is because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me and that might just give our friends a clue about us." I tease as I run my hands through her hair, the light scratching on her neck cuts off any protest that Quinn was about to make as she hums contentedly. I look down at her amusedly and realising how easily I played her she glares up at me playfully.

"You're probably right." She laughs as she grabs and squeezes my ass. I shriek slightly as she giggles happily at me.

"Are you going to be able to behave yourself?" I chuckle as I try to fend off her sneaky hands.

"Are you?" Quinn challenged with a sexy raise of her eyebrows that she knows I can't resist. I pull her into a heated kiss as she giggles against me.

"I guess we will have to work on it." I chuckle sheepishly.

"Or we can just have hot, sweaty sex before we go over. Get it out of our systems." Quinn suggests with a sexy smirk and suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

"I like the way you think Fabray." I plant another firm kiss on her lips before moving away. Quinn pouts at the sudden loss of closeness and tries to close the distance between us.

"My Dads will be home soon." I remind her but she keeps pouting and giving me puppy eyes as she advances towards me. "That look won't work on me, we don't have time baby."

"Really?" Quinn asks with a smirk as I back up to the bed and she advances slowly towards me, like a cat stalking its prey. "Because I think I could make you squeal before they get home." The confidence in her voice and arrogant demeanour send a ripple of want straight through me and I shiver slightly. Suddenly she launches herself at me and pushes me back into the bed, pushing her body flush against mine to hold me in place. I let out a gasp as desire as Quinn grins down at me cockily, her hands trailing along my sides seductively.

Loud squeals suddenly fill the room as Quinn begins to tickle me mercilessly. Her fingers are relentless in their attack as she grins triumphantly above me. I pant breathlessly as I try in vain to squirm away from her torturing fingers.

"Stop, Quinn!" I giggle as I wriggle futilely. I notice her eyes darken slightly at the delicious friction that my movements cause between us but she still doesn't let up.

"I told you that I could make you squeal." Quinn laughs as she finally stops her torture and flops down beside me, breathing heavily.

"You're terrible." I giggle as I nudge her playfully.

Quinn makes a light humming sound of agreement as she pulls me into a light embrace. We lay there quietly for a while simply enjoying the serenity and closeness.

A small part of me had worried at the beginning of this thing between us that having sex would change things before us, possible for the worse. If anything though it seems to have brought us closer. Take now for example and how we are both so content to just lie quietly in each other's arms. There is no discomfort or awkwardness. No expectations of each other. We can just be. And that is something I want to desperately cling to.

Quinn's POV

I roll my eyes as I see Rachel come out of her house with a rucksack on her back and a small suitcase rolling behind her. I glance at my own pitiful rucksack in the backseat and wonder if I missed that we were going on some kind of excursion. Climbing out of my car I quickly take Rachel's suitcase from her and she beams at me for my chivalry.

"What do you have in here?" I grunt as I lift her case into the car.

"Just the girls' night essentials."

"You do realise that we are only going for one night?" I tease.

"Hmph." Rachel huffs as she rolls her eyes. "Tease all you like but you won't be mocking once you have been adequately primped and preened."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I mutter to myself.

"I heard that Fabray." Rachel scowls at me playfully.

Pulling up outside Mercedes house I pause to look at the place for the moment. It is not so long ago that I called the place home for a short while. Rachel gives me a soft look of understanding as she gives my hand a quick squeeze. I smile at her gratefully and exit the car. I take Rachel's extremely heavy case for her, grateful of its wheels as I pull it along the ground behind me.

"Hey guys." Mercedes and Kurt both squeal as they open the door. We all share enthusiastic hugs as though Rachel and I have just come back from war.

"Err, Quinn? Are you moving back in?" Mercedes asks as she eyes the suitcase that I drag in.

"It's Rachel's." I explain and Mercedes and Kurt both nod in understanding. No further explanation is required other than Rachel Berry.

Rachel huffs at us, knowing full well that we are silently teasing her. I shoot her an 'I told you so' look and she shoots back a cute frown that tells me that I will be in trouble later if I didn't defend her.

"Rach brought over all the essentials," I explain, "So now it will be an awesome night. Thanks to Rachel."

Rachel beamed a smile at me whilst Kurt and Mercedes both gave me confused looks of disbelief. I just shrugged at them easily.

_Yeah I'm whipped, I know it._

I let out a small sigh as I shake my head at myself and follow the others through the house, dragging Rachel's suitcase behind me.

Quinn's POV

So far girls' night hasn't been too painful. In fact it has been somewhat enjoyable as Rachel and I managed to enjoy some amazing eye sex whilst painting each other's nails. Kurt and Mercedes had chatted away as they did each other's nails, completely oblivious to the heated gazes between us. Now Rachel is sat behind me gently braiding my hair or 'Fabraiding' it as she likes to say. I close my eyes and take in the feel of her warm body so close behind mine as her hands gently comb through my hair. Her short nails scratch lightly over the back of my neck and I shiver at her touch. Rachel leans forwards, pressing her breasts into my back as she brushes her lips against my ear.

"Your hair is so fucking sexy." She whispers huskily, her breath teasing my sensitive earlobe. I quickly cough to disguise the moan that slips out.

"Your turn." I squeak as I quickly stand to move to sit behind her. As I run my hands through her hair Rachel lets out a content sigh. I really do love Rachel's hair, I can never seem to get enough of the soft, silky feel of running my hands through it. Slowly I braid her hair into pigtails, trying to make it last as long as possible just so that I have an excuse to keep touching her.

"I think you have lulled Rach into an orgasmic bliss." Kurt giggles when I finally finish Rachel's hair.

I move my hand to cover my mouth, hiding the smirk at his choice of words. Rachel glances up at me and I can see the same amusement mirrored in her eyes and the faint quirk of her lips. I know that we are both thinking the exact same thing.

_It wouldn't be the first time._

Quinn's POV

I do my best to persuade the others to watch something other than the mountain of chick flicks that they have lined up but I am outvoted three to one. The three of them insist that a true girls' night calls for girly movies. Rachel had given me a pointed look when I had offered some of my horror movies that I had brought with me. In fairness I knew that she was right considering how we usually end up when watching horror movies together. I do so enjoy when she ends up in my lap though, doing those delicious things with her lips to my throat. Strangely enough my horror collection has been growing these past few weeks. I put my horror movies back in my bag with a slight pout and blush as Rachel gives me a knowing smirk as I try and fail to look innocent.

My next move is to try to convince them all to watch one of the Harry Potter movies but that idea gets shot down as well as Rachel rolls her eyes at me. I am forever trying to convince her to watch the movies with me which inevitably always leads to us bickering, just as it does now.

"Harry Potter is epic!" I huff.

"The _books_ are," Rachel agrees as usual. "The movies can't possibly compare."

This is the same argument that she always uses and to be fair she does have a point. The movies in fact do not compare to the books, not even close. That said it doesn't mean that the movies aren't enjoyable in their own right.

"How do you know? You never give them a chance." I pout sulkily.

"Is she always this argumentative?" Kurt butts in before we can continue the usual course of this argument. Which is lucky as the argument usually ends up with our lips attached and hands wandering.

"Yes." Rachel and Mercedes both reply together.

"Hey!" I pout.

_No fair being ganged up on._

"Aww." Rachel giggles as she rubs my arm affectionately. As she smiles sweetly at me I find myself unable to resist smiling back at her.

"Fine we will watch your terrible movies." I concede with a sigh as I slump down on the sofa.

Luckily the first movie up is Love Actually which I will admit was actually pretty good. My opinion has probably been swayed however by having Rachel cuddled up to me throughout the movie. Well that and the wine that Mercedes somehow persuaded her Mom to get for us. The mixture of Rachel and wine causes such a pleasant buzz that I don't even mind the next movie that they put on. The movie is some monstrosity, it's only redeeming factor being that Katherine Heigl is pretty. Not that I paid any attention to the movie anyway, instead choosing to close my eyes and nuzzle further into Rachel contentedly.

**A/N 2: If you are all nice and review I will give you drunk Quinn and maybe even some sexy times next chapter (okay so you all know that the chapter is already written but just pretend that you don't :-p)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N 1: Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews (thanks DeeleeAnna, truc and anon for your comments). I honestly thought my wife would be my only reviewer so it still astounds me that anyone else does and I sincerely thank you all for taking the time to do so :-)**

**A/N 2: Another one bites the dust. I have infected yet another person with my "death germs" (my victims words :-p) My Lesbro at work has caught my cold, I feel bad. I think that brings the count to at least five, it is taking everyone down! :-/**

Rachel's POV

"Oh my God, that is so cute!" Kurt exclaimed.

The movie that lived up to Quinn's description of 'awful chick flick' had finally ended. I looked over to what Kurt was cooing about and couldn't help but smile, Quinn had fallen fast asleep on my shoulder. Her face looked so sweet and gentle that it could make the angels cry with jealousy.

"Who knew that our resident HBIC was such a softy?" Kurt coos.

"I can hear you Hummel." Quinn mumbles from my shoulder and Kurt had the good sense to look nervous. Quinn lifted her head and blinked up at me sleepily with a soft smile.

"Hey." I smiled back at her as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey." She murmured back, her voice low.

I feel my breath hitch slightly at the look in her eyes, a look that I have come to know well. As Quinn's eyes flutter to my lips and back up to my eyes my suspicion is confirmed. Quinn wants to kiss me. She _really_ wants to kiss me. I absentmindedly lick my lips which draws her attention back to my mouth again and I see her gaze darken. As her dark eyes gaze back up at me lustfully I feel a familiar jolt in my lower abdomen.

Our little spell is broken by the sound of Kurt's voice as he weighs up our remaining movie options, luckily he and Mercedes have both missed the heated moment that has just passed between Quinn and I.

Quinn tears her eyes from me, her cheeks flushed as she grabs her glass of wine and downs its remaining contents. I can't help but smirk lightly at her with a knowing smile.

"So what will it be ladies?" Kurt asks.

Quinn and I glance at each other with wide eyes, a silent conversation passes between us of 'Did you hear anything he said? No? Me either.'

"Erm..." I stalled as I tried to remember which movies I had seen in the pile earlier.

"Whatever you and Mercedes want is fine." Quinn waved a hand dismissively as she stood up and swayed slightly in place. "I'm going to go and get us more drinks."

With that she shot me a pointed look and stumbled out of the room.

"Is she drunk?" Mercedes asks as she eyes the now empty bottle of wine.

"Umm, I think I better go and keep an eye on her." I tell them with a hint of concern as I stand to follow Quinn to the kitchen. "You guys get the movie started."

I walk into the kitchen and am confused when I find it empty until I suddenly feel a pair of arms circle me from behind. I smile as Quinn nuzzles into my neck, her breath lightly puffing against my hair.

"Hey." She says softly as her nose gently nuzzles my neck, causing goosebumps to break out along my skin.

"Hey." I smiled, enjoying the feel of being in her arms.

"So whilst you were watching that awful movie, I had a dream about you." She informs me in a thick, smokey voice that is threatening to make my knees buckle.

"Really?" My breath hitches as her lips ghost over my ear.

"Mmm hmm," She murmurs as her warm breath causes me to shiver once again.

Quinn turns me in her arms and pushes me back to pin me against the kitchen counter. The look in her darkened hazel eyes is intense as she gazes into mine.

"Good dream?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.

"Reality is better." She says in a low, sexy voice that turns my insides to liquid as she captures my lips hotly with her own. I can't help but moan at the taste of her lips. There is a faint taste of alcohol mixing with her usual sweet taste and I can't get enough. It suddenly seems like it has been a lifetime since I last had her lips against mine as I hungrily kiss her back. Quinn's hands slip from my hips to my ass. She squeezes tightly as she lifts me up into the kiss. I automatically wrap my legs around her waist, marvelling at her display of strength. I run my hands desperately through her hair as she leans her hips into mine. I lose myself in the kiss completely as I get lost in the taste and feel of Quinn. She is so exquisite that I don't think I will ever have enough.

"Hey Rach, is she okay out there?" Mercedes calls out from the other room. Our lips instantly disconnect as we eye the kitchen door wearily as though someone is about to burst in.

"Fine!" I squeak a little too loudly. "Be right there."

Quinn smirked at how obviously flustered I am but I can't help but notice her own equally aroused state.

"I guess we should go back in." I sigh reluctantly as Quinn sets me back down on my feet. She rests her forehead against mine as she takes a few deep, steadying breaths.

"It's going to be a long night," she sighs as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the kitchen. I manage to hastily grab a bottle of Diet Coke on our way to support our story of going to get more drinks. Quinn definitely didn't need any more wine judging by her gentle swaying.

"What took you so long? You almost missed the start of the movie." Kurt scolded as we re-entered the living room.

"You try dealing with this one when she is drunk." I teased as I gave Quinn a playful nudge.

_Actually don't try. I'd rather nobody else deal with drunk Quinn and how deliciously handsy she gets._

"I don't know how you handle her." Kurt says with a note of disdain.

"She _handles_ me just fine." Quinn scoffs as she throws me a little wink at her double entendre. "Don't you Munchkin?" Quinn slings an arm casually around my shoulders, hugging me to her. She grins at me goofily and I can't help but giggle at her cuteness. "See?" She grins at Kurt triumphantly.

"She is all yours." He waves a hand dismissively but I could see from his faint smile that he was only teasing and from the matching smile on Quinn's face she knew that he was too, that or she really was just _that_ drunk.

"That I am." Quinn whispers softly for just my ears as we reclaim our seats.

Rachel's POV

I let out a huff of frustration as I shift around once again where I am lying on the floor in the dark. The rest of girls' night had been relatively uneventful as everyone was getting tired. I had struggled to pay any attention to the final movie that Kurt had picked, I'm not even sure what it was about. Instead of the screen my attention was on Quinn and the way that she was sneakily rubbing her hand against her arm so that it would inadvertently brush against mine. It is amazing how such a simple touch from her can be enough to drive me crazy. I focused hard on keeping my breathing steady but it would still hitch from time to time as her fingers sneakily danced against my skin. I looked over at her a few times but all she would do was smirk lightly as she kept her gaze trained on the television screen.

It was a relief when the others finally announced that it was time for bed and brought an end to my torture. Now however I am faced with a long night on a hard, uncomfortable floor whilst I lay here feeling uncomfortably aroused. I listened to Mercedes soft snores and wondered how my friends were able to fall asleep so easily.

_Oh that's right, they weren't subjected to the sweet torture of Quinn's effortless sexiness and teasing_. That and the fact that their beds were somewhat cushier than the hard, cold floor that I was on.

I let out a grumble of frustration as I shift again uncomfortably and try to settle onto my side. Suddenly I hear a rustle of movement behind me.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Quinn whispers as she props herself up on her elbow and looks down at me through the pale light of the darkened room. I roll onto my back and look up at her and wish that I hadn't. She looks crazy sexy right now with her soft, sleepy eyes and messy hair. The way the dim light of the room casts her beautifully pale face into light and shadow makes her look positively otherworldly. I shake my head 'no' and pout up at her pitifully.

"Aww." She grins as she pecks a kiss to my lips to wipe the pout away. As she pulls back she continues to gaze down at me gently as she softly brushes my hair from my face.

"What?" I ask as I try to read the expression on her face. The look on her face is so tender that it is breathtaking.

"You are so pretty." She sighs as she continues to caress my hair.

I blush and duck my head, still unused to hearing those words, especially from Quinn. I look back up at her from under my lashes as I bite my lip bashfully.

"Mmm," Quinn moans, "And you are so fucking sexy."

Quinn shifts and rolls herself to lie completely on top of me. She braces herself on one arm as the other trails from my hair to the back of my neck and caresses there lightly.

"You're still drunk." I accuse with a giggle.

"Yes." Quinn agrees cutely with an emphatic nod. "That doesn't make it any less true." She whispers softly as she gazes down at me intently. I stare back up at her in wonder.

"You are gorgeous Rachel." She purrs as she leans down and presses sensual kisses to my lips. "And so sexy." She breathes as her hand on my neck pulls me in to deepen the kisses as they turn more heated. "The things you do to me." She murmurs as she writhes sexily above me, her warm body pressing down against mine. Her hands are everywhere, running all over my body. Her hands sneak up under my shirt and skate urgently over my heated skin. Her fingers dance over my stomach and as my muscles jump at the contact I can feel my body warming all over.

"Quinn." I gasp between kisses as I try desperately to get her attention. As her hand glides over my taut stomach muscles again and travel down to the waistband of my sleep shorts I know that I have to stop her.

"Quinn." I say again, this time a little more firmly as I reach down and halt her hand's journey. Quinn pulls back and looks at me apologetically. Her eyes are heavy lidded and her lips exquisitely kiss swollen. I feel another surge of desire burst through me and it takes all of my resolve to not just resume our kisses and let her just take me right here.

"We can't." I pant with a pointed nod to where our friends are both sleeping close by. "Not here."

Quinn gazes at me hazily for a moment before giving me a small nod of understanding and leaping swiftly to her feet. Before I even have the chance to register the loss of her weight against me she is pulling me to my feet and dragging me upstairs.

"Quinn?" I ask in confusion as she drags me into a room I have not seen before.

"This used to be my room." Quinn explains as she pulls me into the room and shuts the door behind us. Without any further explanation I find myself suddenly pinned against the back of the door by Quinn's delicious, toned body. Her lips devour mine hungrily as her hands resume the journey that they had been on downstairs. Without any preamble Quinn yanks my shorts and underwear down in one swift movement and I am left stunned momentarily by Quinn's aggression. The feeling of surprise is quickly overridden by pleasure as Quinn places hot, open mouthed kisses down my torso and kneels down before me.

_Well that is new._

Quinn strokes a single finger through my folds, spreading the copious amounts of wetness that she finds there before gently replacing her finger with her tongue. I gasp out at the exquisite feeling of her soft, firm tongue as it glides against me. My hips jerk forwards uncontrollably as her tongue caresses back and forth over my clit and I already feel as though I may pass out from the overwhelming pleasure.

As Quinn hums contentedly against my aching centre I feel it vibrate through me, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through me. I can feel my body rapidly approaching the edge already under her ministrations. I grasp around me desperately in search of something to cling to but find nothing. Sensing my need however Quinn reaches up and wraps an arm around my waist to anchor me. Her other arm reaches up and circles my opening as her tongue circles my clit in time to her finger's movements. I rock my hips restlessly, desperately begging her for more. Quinn smiles against me as she pushes two fingers inside me. She moves slowly at first as she allows me to adjust but she soon begins to speed up until her fingers are pounding into me furiously as her tongue works against my clit with the same relentless enthusiasm.

Even through my dazed state I marvel at how aggressive and take charge she is being. It is so ridiculously sexy that it only serves to work me up further. I rock my hips urgently up to meet each one of her thrusts and let out a small cry as my orgasm forcefully crashes over me, sweeping over every fibre of my being in a wave of pure bliss.

We both remain in our respective positions for a few moments, our panting breaths the only sounds to fill the room. Quinn stands up after a moment and wraps her arms around me, allowing me to slump limply against her. I wrap my arms around Quinn, resting my weight against her as she presses soft kisses to my hair.

**A/N 3: I think we all knew that they would never manage to keep their hands off each other :-p So what to bribe you all with this time? Cookies for reviews? How about some snuggley Faberry next chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N 1: Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews (thanks S for your comment). Sorry for not posting a chapter last night, we got home late after helping my sister and niece move back in with my Dad and Step-Mum. I was on baby duty most of the day whilst poor wifey was roped into losts of furniture building and heavy lifting. Anyway did you miss me?... No?**

Rachel's POV

"I used to fantasise about this you know." Quinn confessed softly from beside me. We are now lying together naked on her old bed, her arms wrapped around me as we hold each other in a gentle embrace. I lift my head from where it is resting on her shoulder and look at her questioningly.

"When I lived here before." Quinn explained quietly as she blushed lightly at her confession. "I would never really let myself think about anything whenever I... you know." Her blush intensifies. "But there were times, not often but sometimes," She babbles embarrassedly. "On occasion I would let my mind go there. I would fantasise about getting you into this room, into my bed."

"You thought about me... whilst you..." I trail off in shock. Quinn nods and ducks her head shyly. I rest my head back on her shoulder figuring that she would probably rather not have me looking at her for this conversation. "And have you ever... _thought_ about me since then?"

"Umm... I didn't for a while. Or at least I tried not to because I wouldn't have the pregnancy hormones to blame." She shifted awkwardly beneath me. "And then once we became friends at the beginning of summer..."

"You started to _think_ about me?" I tease.

"Yeah, once or twice... or umm, several times." She rushes out in a hushed tone. "Have you erm, ever _thought_ about me?"

I can't help but giggle at her question because really, who hasn't _thought_ about her?

"Oh honey, you have no idea." I smirk up at her.

"Really?" She grins smugly and I roll my eyes at her.

"Wait, you said you thought about me when you were here?"

"Umm, yeah? I thought we covered that already?" She looks at me curiously.

"When you were pregnant?"

"Yeah...?"

"But you hated me back then!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

"I wouldn't say I _hated_ you." Quinn argued. "You just annoyed the hell out of me."

"And yet," I ask, ignoring the fact that she has just insulted me, "you thought of me whilst you..." I wave my hand in a 'you know' gesture.

"Rach," Quinn chuckles, "you may have been an annoying little egotistical midget."

"Hey!" I protest. Quinn nuzzles me affectionately to take the sting out of her words.

"But you were and have always been insanely, incredibly and undeniably hot as hell."

I can't help but giggle as I blush at her words.

"I'm serious Rachel." Quinn says in a firm, sincere tone.

"I know. I just... I'm still not used to someone telling me that I am hot. It's not something that exactly happens to me often. People are usually more focused on my flaws."

"Well then I will make a point of letting you know as often as possible just how hot I think you are." Quinn smiles sweetly at me. "Because you Rachel Berry are super hot." She presses a long kiss to my lips. "Incredibly sexy." She kisses me again as she rolls her very naked body on top of me. "And all kinds of amazing."

This time as she kisses me she allows it to deepen as our tongues meet hotly. Her hands trail over my sides as my own grasp at her naked back. As our hands wander over soft, sensitive skin we get lost in each other all over again.

Quinn's POV

"Oh my God!"

I cracked my eyes open, frowning against the sunlight filtering in through the gap in the curtains and at the sudden noise waking me from sleep.

"Quinn, wake up!" Rachel panicked beside me.

_Oh dear God my head! How much wine did I drink last night?_

"Mmph?" I mumble groggily.

"Quinn we fell asleep!" Rachel exclaimed anxiously as she flailed around agitatedly.

"Mmm yeah, I got that from the part where I woke up to a crazy lady flapping around." I mumble as I rub my eyes tiredly.

"No Quinn." Rachel huffed, clearly flustered. "We fell asleep upstairs. _Naked_ upstairs, whilst our friends are just downstairs." She said pointedly.

_Oh... oh!_

"Oh crap!" I exclaim as I jump out of bed in a panic.

"Finally she joins me in the panicking!" Rachel squeaks shrilly.

"Rach, honey, calm down." I rub her arms soothingly. "It's fine. If they have woken up and see us gone we will just tell them that we couldn't sleep so came up here to chat so that we wouldn't wake them up. But knowing your insane body clock it is probably only six o'clock and normal people don't wake up at that time." I tease lightly. "They are probably still dead to the world." I reassure her gently.

"But what if they woke up in the night and came looking for us?" She asks nervously, although her anxiety is notably reduced.

"Honey if they had seen us naked in bed together I am fairly sure that their screaming about hell having frozen over would have woken us."

"Okay." Rachel giggles as she sighs with relief. She looks up at me and then her eyes trail down over me. "Umm, Quinn?" She says with a little smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should get dressed before we go downstairs." She suggests as her eyes continue to caress over me appreciatively. I laugh and place a chaste kiss on her forehead before quickly dressing and heading downstairs.

We both breathe a sigh of relief as we enter the living room and see that Mercedes and Kurt are both still asleep. I glance at the clock and raise an eyebrow at Rachel, it is just gone six o'clock. Rachel rolls her eyes at my silent teasing and tries to get comfortable in her makeshift bed on the floor.

As Rachel huffs and shifts awkwardly on the floor I look from Kurt asleep on one sofa, Mercedes asleep on the recliner and then over to the remaining vacant sofa. Rachel and I had bickered for some time before bed last night about who would get the sofa, both insisting that the other should take it. In the end we had both stubbornly taken the floor. Now our stubbornness seems completely ridiculous so I grab the blankets off of Rachel and ignore her huff of protest as I pull her to her feet. I arrange the blankets carefully on the sofa and lie down, beckoning Rachel over to me.

"Come here." I whisper gently as I hold a hand out to her. She looks at me questioningly but allows me to pull her down onto the sofa beside me. I shift us around until she is comfortably nestled into me and wrap the blankets around us both.

"Better?" I ask as I wrap an arm around her and pull her a little closer, basking in the feel of her body against mine.

"Mmm, much." Rachel sighs happily as her eyes drift closed.

I gently rest my head on top of hers, breathing her in contentedly as I let my own eyes flutter shut, a small smile on my face.

Rachel's POV

"Ugh. I don't feel well Rach." Quinn whinges cutely as she burrows into me.

"Hold on a sec." I place a quick kiss to her head and get up from the sofa, ignoring Quinn's whimper of protest. I go to the kitchen to get her some water and then rummage around in my bag for some painkillers.

"Here you go sweetie." I say softly as I return to the living room and hold out the water and painkillers to her. Quinn takes the painkillers gratefully and sits sipping the water, wincing every so often in pain.

Sitting back down on the sofa beside her I wrap my arms around her as she rests her head against my shoulder. Quinn stretches her legs over my lap so that I am effectively cradling her. I gently stroke her hair in an attempt to soothe away some of her hangover. I normally have no time for someone with a hangover as it is self-inflicted but Quinn is just so adorably pathetic that I find that I just want to take care of her.

"You need to drink more than that baby." I coax gently. "I should have made you drink more last night then your head might not have hurt so much this morning." I say regrettably.

"I don't seem to recall there being a problem with my fluid intake last night." She chuckles against my neck.

"I don't mean alcohol." I chide .

"Neither do I." Quinn smirks up at me cheekily. "I am referring to my new favourite Berry flavoured beverage." She teases as she runs a finger along my neck and down my chest.

"I thought you didn't feel well?" I ask as I shiver slightly at her gentle touch.

"I don't." Quinn pouts cutely. "But you make me feel better." She says as she snuggles into my shoulder and burrows into my warmth. She looks so cute and snugglesome in her oversized hoodie that I could happily cuddle her like this all day.

Quinn's POV

"Aww isn't that just the cutest thing you have ever seen?" I hear Kurt exclaim loudly. It honestly feels as though someone is drilling on my skull.

"Shh, you'll wake her." Rachel admonishes in a whisper.

"I'm sure she has had more than enough beauty sleep." Kurt teases.

"Kurt stop being loud." I grumble as I open my eyes carefully. I very quickly close them again when met with blinding sunlight coming into the room. I pull my hood up as far as I can so that I can pull it down over my eyes and then snuggle into Rachel as far as possible with a whimper.

"Quinn is feeling a little fragile this morning." Rachel explains in a soft tone as she rubs my back soothingly.

"Oh... sorry Quinn." Kurt whispers apologetically.

A few moments later I hear a click and glance up from under my hood to see Kurt with a camera pointed at me.

"Hummel I will set Santana on you." I snarl warningly.

"Sorry." Kurt apologises, visibly blanching. "It's just that you two really do look cute and I thought maybe you might like to have a picture of you together." He explains in a high pitched rush.

Oh... well yes I would like that. Preferably when I look a little less like death though.

"Thanks Kurt, that is really sweet of you." Rachel says kindly. "Isn't it Quinn?" She asks as she nudges me pointedly.

"Yeah it is. Sorry Kurt." I offer him a small but genuine smile.

"Wow...did Quinn Fabray really just apologise?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

_Watch it Hummel I really don't appreciate the sarcasm or the tone of surprise._

"You really are good for her Rach." He stage whispers to her.

_Okay I can't argue with that._

Rachel's POV

"You brought us to a vegan place, really Rachel?" Kurt scoffs.

"Yeah Rach, we know you are into all of that but-" Mercedes starts without waiting for me to respond but is swiftly cut off by a very pissed off looking Quinn.

"Actually," She butts in, glaring at them both. "_I_ picked this place. I figured that if we were all going out to breakfast that it would only be fair to choose somewhere that we can all actually eat at." Quinn stared them both down, her face set in a fierce challenge as she dared them to argue. I felt a flutter in my lower abdomen, protective Quinn is so sexy when she gets all fierce like that. Kurt and Mercedes both mumble their apologies and make their way into the cafe without further comment. My heart feels all a flutter at having someone on my side for once and it only flutters harder when Quinn holds the door open for me. I brush my body purposely against hers as I walk in, flashing her a bright smile.

I try to hide my smug smile as Kurt and Mercedes both tuck into their vegan pancakes with enthusiasm. Quinn however doesn't bother to even try to hide her smirk at them.

As Kurt and Mercedes monopolise the conversation with talk about the movies we had watched the night before I feel my phone vibrate. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my cell and see that I have received a text message from Puck.

**From Puck: Pool party yours?**

I let out a sigh. I am not exactly keen on hosting any kind of party after the last one that I hosted.

"What's up?" Quinn asks softly, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Puck wants me to have a pool party." I tell her in a hushed voice.

"Ooh that is a fantastic idea!" Kurt exclaims with a gleeful clap, suddenly torn away from his conversation with Mercedes.

"We definitely need to have at least one more Gleek get together before school starts again." Mercedes agrees emphatically.

"Maybe we could have a theme? Like a Hawaii theme?" Kurt suggests excitedly.

"Ooh and there should be karaoke." Mercedes interjects eagerly. "But when should we have the party?"

"Friday?" Kurt suggests giddily.

"Err, guys? Don't I get a say in any of this?" I pipe up weakly.

"Not really." Kurt smiles snootily at me.

I glance over at Quinn who shrugs and rolls her eyes at our friends' antics. Slumping my shoulders in defeat I realise there really is no arguing with Kurt when he gets on a roll like this.

"Fine, you guys can do whatever you like." I butt in. "But it can't be this Friday as Quinn will be away with her parents visiting her sister."

"Don't remind me." Quinn grumbles miserably.

"When do you get back?" Mercedes asks as she opens her calendar on her phone.

"We leave this Thursday and get back the following Monday morning." Quinn says dejectedly as I rub her back soothingly.

"Great so we will have the party Wednesday afternoon." Kurt exclaims happily as he spouts off more plans and ideas, seemingly missing Quinn's sombre mood and my horrified expression. Quinn would be gone for a whole week so naturally I had planned for us to spend her first day back together. Together and naked.

"It will be both our 'End of summer' party and 'Welcome back Quinn' party." Kurt babbles on enthusiastically. "We better start texting everyone now. Oh, we have so much to organise!"

As Kurt and Mercedes both start texting frantically Quinn and I catch each other's gazes, our faces both wearing the same sullen expression.

Quinn's POV

The walk back to Mercedes' house is a little more pleasant than the one there had been for me. The sun doesn't seem as painfully bright anymore, although I am still very much appreciative of my sunglasses.

Rachel and I walk along comfortably, our arms linked together as Kurt and Mercedes walk a little ahead of us still making their enthusiastic party plans.

"You look really cute today." Rachel pipes up from beside me and I give her an incredulous look. I look down at myself in confusion and back up at her, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I laugh. I am fairly sure that I still look like death and I am not exactly dressed up in my simple jeans and hoodie getup.

"Very serious." Rachel grins as she glances quickly at Kurt and Mercedes to check that they are still caught up in their own conversation and then she pecks her lips to my cheek quickly. I blush slightly at her action and Rachel just beams adoringly at me.

"Okay now you are just adding to your cuteness." She teases.

"Rach." I whine childishly.

"What? You are!" She protests.

"Rach, don't tease me. I know that I look a mess right now." I huff as I run a hand through my messy hair.

"Hmm, well I disagree." Rachel argues in her superior tone that lets you know that she is right and you are wrong. "I for one think that the dishevelled, just fallen out of bed look works for you. It is very sexy." She grins, her eyes sparkling. "Not to mention that you look so huggable in that hoodie that it makes me just want to cuddle with you all day."

Rachel lets out a sad little sigh as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"I wish you weren't going away." She says sadly. Her dejected tone only adds to my own melancholy in regards to my impending trip to my sister's.

"Same here." I sigh miserably. "But we have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to spend together until then." I try to reassure both her and myself but I know that neither of us feel any better about the prospect of spending a week apart.

"I suppose." Rachel says glumly.

"How about when we get back to Mercedes' we ditch those two and head over to yours?" I suggest and instantly see Rachel's face brighten at the idea.

"My Dads aren't home." Rachel smiles as her eyes sparkle enthusiastically.

"Hmm, whatever will we do?" I smirk, resisting the desperate urge I have to stop and pull her into my arms right now as we tease each other playfully.

"Scrabble?" Rachel suggests in faux innocence, barely containing a laugh.

"Only if it is a game of strip scrabble." I murmur huskily into her ear.

"I like the way you think Fabray." Rachel giggles as she throws me a cheeky wink.

Rachel's POV

"I think this is how we should spend the whole day tomorrow." Quinn sighs happily as I snuggle further into her arms.

"_All_ day?"

"Yep." She nods enthusiastically. "I'm going to have to get through a whole week without getting to hold you so I need to get in as many cuddles as I can before then, get them all stored up."

"Like a cuddle camel?"

"Exactly. Like a cuddle camel." Quinn chuckles as she nuzzles my hair with her nose.

"Naked cuddles though?" I ask with a giggle.

"They are the best kind." Quinn grins down at me cheekily.

"Well there is some mention in psychology on the merits of skin on skin contact." I concede.

"See? You can't argue with doctors." Quinn smiles victoriously.

"Uh huh." I purr as I roll myself on top of her, pinning her hands behind her head as I stretch my body out to touch hers everywhere possible. "What do you say we test their theory?"

Rather than wait for a response I press a deep, sensual kiss to her lips.

**A/N 2: Doctors are smart, I like how they think (especially ones on Greys Anatomy as they seem to follow this same line of thinking :-p)**

**A/N 3: I have a migraine... which has nothing to do with anything. I just want sympathy :-p**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N 1: Thanks for all of the alerts, favs and especially the reviews (thank you wagner710, Jay and K for your comments. Well done K for being the 300****th**** review... seriously how does this have 300 reviews?)**

**A/N 2: Sorry for the confusion. Despite both wifey and I proof reading this we both somehow missed my accidentally typing that Quinn would return on Monday, rather than Wednesday. Thank you so much joan0md for bringing that to my attention, I owe you some cookies or something :-) So to clear up any confusion- Quinn is returning on the WEDNESDAY, the same day that Kurt and Mercedes kindly decided to plan the pool party.**

Rachel's POV

Today is the day that I have been dreading. I feel excited of course because Quinn is coming over and that never fails to make me happy. That happiness however is overshadowed today by the dread that comes with the knowledge that after she leaves tonight I won't see her for a week. I had wanted her to stay over last night but her father had been insistent that she go home. He was adamant that she go home tonight as well so that they could set off first thing. He refused to hear Quinn's protests that she could stay over and still be back home before they wanted to leave.

As I hear a knock at the door I jump up from the sofa and bolt to the door, eager not to miss a single moment of time we can have together.

"Hey." Quinn greets me with a sweet smile, giving me a peck on the cheek as she comes in. Without another word she takes my hand and leads me upstairs to my room. My heart pounds in my chest as I half expect her to just tear our clothes off right away. To my disappointment however she makes her way over to my bed and perches on the edge instead, setting a bag beside her.

"What's that?" I asked with a nod towards the mysterious bag as I close my door and turn the lock, just in case I get my promised naked cuddles.

"I got you a present." She says sheepishly as she looks up at me with a bashful smile.

"A present?" I squeal excitedly as I bound over and hop onto the bed beside her.

"I got it for you this morning before I came over." She says quietly as she hands the bag to me, her eyes looking apprehensive. I reach into the bag and pull out something soft.

"His name is Humphrey." She says with a nervous smile. "He is a cuddle camel. So you can cuddle him whilst I am gone and he can store all of your cuddles for me."

I stare at her disbelievingly as she fidgets uncomfortably, seemingly unsure where to look.

"It's lame." She mutters as she stares at her hands, blushing lightly.

"No!" I exclaim a little too loudly as I see her crestfallen expression. "I love him." I assure her.

"Really?" She looks up at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

_God could she be any cuter?_

I tackled her in a bear hug and rained kisses all over her face.

"So what I am getting is that you like the present?" She giggles at me. I kiss her firmly on the lips and then pull back to beam a full Rachel Berry smile at her.

"You are amazing."

"Mmm," She grins up at me, "want to show me how amazing?"

"You are too young to see this." I tell Humphrey as I turn him away.

Quinn giggles as I swiftly pull her shirt off.

Quinn's POV

This has been the longest few days of my life. Spending time with my parents at my sister's is not exactly my idea of fun. It doesn't help that my grandmother and aunt from my dad's side are both here as well and they still look at me with disdain for having added to the pregnant teen statistics. After the first few days of enduring their looks I was half tempted to tell them about Rachel just to really give them something to scowl at me about.

Instead of creating more drama however I decide to just keep to myself as much as possible and lay around outside in the sun so that I will at least have a nice tan to show off to Rachel when I finally get to go home.

_Rachel._

I sigh softly to myself as I think of her for perhaps the millionth time since I have got here. So far she has been the only thing to keep me sane on this visit, well her and my sister in the brief moments we have had alone together. I really miss my sister sometimes. It was always us against the world when we were young. Whenever our father was an asshole we would at least have each other. But then she went off to college and then got married and had kids whilst I was left alone to deal with our parents. Once Fran left my father started to be even harder on me, always pushing me to be his perfect little princess.

A beep from my phone pulls me out of my thoughts and I immediately break out into a smile when I see who it is from.

**From Rachel: I think Humphrey is starting to take your place xx**

I laugh at her cuteness, picturing her cuddling with the stuffed camel.

**To Rachel: If he tries to get fresh with you I will be having words with him when I get back tomorrow xx**

I lie back on my sun lounger and close my eyes with a soft smile. I will be going home tomorrow, at last!

I have talked to Rachel on the phone every night before bed and we have been texting each other throughout the day but it simply doesn't compare. I miss her smile, her warmth and her enthusiasm. I miss her soft skin and the feel of her body against mine. I miss the way she moans my name when I...

I sigh again, trying to contain the whimper of frustration. My head perks up as I hear my phone beep again.

**From Rachel: I have warned him but he makes no promises. I think you have yourself some competition ;-) xx**

I laugh at that and shake my head in amusement.

"What, or should I say who, is that smile about?" Fran's voice appears beside me. I squint up at her, my hand shielding my eyes from the sun. Fran is looking down at me with a knowing smile. "It wouldn't be anything to do with a cute boy would it?" Fran teases as she sits down next to me.

"No." I answer honestly. "It's my friend Rachel."

"Oh." Fran's smirk falls in disappointment. "Wait, Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? I thought you hated her?" Fran looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Things change." I shrug noncommittally.

"Things change _that_ much?" Fran raises her eyebrows at me in disbelief.

"They do." I chuckle and shake my head slightly at Fran's incredulity. "I finally grew up and quit being a bitch," I admit.

Fran scoffs lightly and I slap her arm playfully.

"Okay I _mostly_ quit being a bitch." I concede with a self depreciating laugh.

"Whatever the reason, it is good to see you smile like that Quinn. It has been far too long since I saw you look so genuinely happy." Fran says sincerely and I smile gratefully at her. "Berry though?" She laughs before our conversation can turn too sappy.

_Yeah, Rachel Berry._

Quinn's POV

A week is far too long to go without a Rachel hug, a Rachel smile and... other Rachel things. We are finally, finally on our way back to Lima but the journey seems to be taking forever.

_Since when does my father drive this slow? I mean really!_

I stare at the speedometer, willing him to put his foot down a little but if anything he seems to just go slower. I let out a frustrated sigh and stare out of the window at the passing scenery to try to take my mind off of how much further there still is to go.

As is inevitable these days my mind of course drifts back to Rachel. I feel my pulse quicken at the thought of seeing her again soon and I feel a ripple of excitement roll through me. Our conversation from last night plays through my mind and I feel my face growing hot. Rachel had taken great pleasure last night in telling me in very graphic detail what she would do to me once I get home. She had me so painfully turned on that I had been tempted to take matters into my own hands, something that Rachel had been very keen on but as I was sharing a room with my cousin who could walk in at any moment I had instead had to settle for a very, very cold shower.

As we finally pull up outside the house I jump out of the car, barely waiting for it to come to a stop and practically sprint to the front door. I never thought that I would be happy to be in Lima but right now I am ecstatic. Taking the stairs two at a time I run to my room and throw my suitcase down, not even bothering to unpack. I leave it laying on the floor as I grab an overnight bag and throw in a change of clothes, some sleepwear and a bikini. Impatiently I rummage through my suitcase for my toothbrush and throw it in my bag before rushing out of my room and heading straight for the front door.

"Bye." I yell out to my parents, not lingering long enough for them to ask any questions.

My foot twitches impatiently on the gas as houses pass by in a blur. I am driving as fast as possible without actually breaking speeding limits, well barely breaking them. By the time I finally pull up outside of Rachel's house I am practically jumping out of my skin with excitement. I run shamelessly from my car up to her front door and before I even have a chance to knock the door flies open and I find myself with an armful of Rachel.

I giggle as Rachel flings her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist as she peppers kisses all over my face. The only reason that I manage to keep us both upright under the onslaught is due to my years of Cheerios training. Suddenly I am grateful for Sue's insanity.

Still giggling I carry Rachel into the house and kick the front door closed behind us to avoid giving her neighbours a free show. As Rachel presses kiss after kiss against my lips I smile as I drink in the feel of her. Just being in Rachel's presence, being around her light and enthusiasm does wonders for erasing the past few days from my mind. When Rachel finally pauses for breath I set her down carefully and simply hold her, resting my forehead to hers.

"So you missed me then?" I tease with a happy laugh.

"Not even a little bit." Rachel smirks at me cheekily. "You should see the greeting you would have got if I had."

"I can leave you know." I pull away as I try to pout but end up grinning at her foolishly instead.

"No!" Rachel giggles as she pulls me into a tight bear hug. "I'm never letting you leave again." She pouts cutely. "Humphrey may have replaced you as my cuddle buddy but he's not as good a kisser as you."

"So you just want me for my kisses?" I giggle as I play with our joined hands.

"Among other things." Rachel smiles sexily as she looks up at me with a smouldering gaze.

"Hmm," I smirk, leaning my body seductively into her as the atmosphere in the room swiftly goes from playful to heated. "Care to show me which other things?" I brush my lips over hers teasingly. Rachel leans into the kiss with a moan, kissing me ardently before pulling back with a whimper of frustration.

"We can't, the others are coming over." She groans, pulling away as she gazes at me apologetically.

"They are coming later?" I ask hopefully but can already see the answer from the look in her eyes. I slump my shoulders in disappointment.

_The world is my cock block._

"Kurt and Mercedes insisted on coming over early to get everything set up. Sorry." Rachel apologises despondently.

"It's okay Rach." I reassure her as I pull her against me and rub her back soothingly.

"No it's not." She grumbles into my shoulder. "I haven't seen you for a whole week, I need some alone time with you. Naked alone time!" She huffs as she pulls back and gazes at me longingly. "I need you Quinn." She murmurs in a voice so thick and low that it sends a jolt of desire straight through me. The fire that was racing through my veins just moments before immediately resparks.

"God I need you Rach." I growl as I grasp her hips and pull her into me, pressing my lips against hers hungrily. "Maybe we can just have a quickie?" I suggest with a lecherous grin.

"Mmm, in that case less talking, more kissing." Rachel pants as she kisses me eagerly. "And less clothes." She mumbles against my mouth as she crashes our lips together over again, her hands pawing desperately at my clothes. Just as my shirt hits the floor there is a knock at the front door.

"Son of a bitch!" I huff in frustration. "Maybe if we just ignore them they will go away?" I say hopefully just as there is another knock. "Or not." I pout.

Rachel lets out an agitated sigh as she drops her forehead against mine with a whimper of frustration.

"I guess we better get this party started." She says reluctantly as she presses one last kiss to my lips, pats down her hair and clothes and throws the door open with a full Rachel Berry smile in place. I only just manage to pull my top down in time, my own fake smile in place.

**A/N 3: There you go, they weren't apart for long :-) Now on with the pool party... I see bikinis in Faberry's future... if you are all really good there might be some naked times ahead too :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N 1: Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews (thanks wagner710 (I'm sure you've been very good), b (bikini time coming right up), and Jay (glad it made you laugh- naked times coming up) Thanks everyone else for your comments too. You guys are all amazing.**

**A/N 2: My Lesbro has returned to work from the brink of death after I unleashed my death germs on him. It was good to have him back :-)**

Rachel's POV

I lead Finn and Puck through the house to the back yard, glad that everyone has now arrived. As we go out back Puck immediately goes over to help Artie and Mike with the barbeque, insisting that his manly barbequing skills outweighed both of theirs put together. I smile as I watch the three boys goofing around together.

My eyes scan my fellow glee clubbers who are all situated at various points around the pool. Like magnets my eyes are drawn to Quinn and although she is wearing shades I can see that she is watching me too, a small smile playing on her lips. I find myself smiling back at her as our gazes meet and hold. Our moment is broken when her soft expression hardens into a frown, her jaw tightening as Finn appears beside me.

"Hey Rach." He smiles at me dopily, wearing what I recognise all too well as his hopeful look.

_Oh no._

"Awesome party. Are you having fun?"

_Not really._

"Sure." I do my best to smile but I know it is coming off forced. Luckily Finn isn't perceptive enough to notice.

I glance over at Quinn and see that she is scowling in our direction, her jaw set with tension. I nervously look away, my gaze landing back on an ever oblivious Finn.

"So... are you maybe free one day soon?" He asks as my eyes start to stray back towards Quinn.

"What?" I squeak, too surprised to make my tone pleasant as my wandering eyes snap back to Finn.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere..." He trailed off as he finally realised that my attention wasn't on him. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Quinn get up from her sun lounger. For a moment I thought she was going to come over to us but once she saw that she had my attention she slowly and deliberately pulled her shirt off. Catching my gaze she then slowly pulled her shorts down over her hips.

My breath hitched as I watched her, unable to keep my eyes off of her as slowly more and more of her delicious skin came into view. I subconsciously lick my lips as I drink in the view of Quinn in a very tiny, baby blue bikini. My eyes trail up over her toned legs, kissable thighs, incredible abs, pert breasts and up to her kissable, smirking mouth. Her gaze is fixed on me, she knows that I am staring at her and that I am thoroughly enjoying the view. I can see that she has gained a light tan over the past week and suddenly all I can think about is studying those tan lines up close and personal.

"Err Rach?" Finn looks at me questioningly as he takes a step towards me. I snap out of my stupor and take an automatic step back.

"Now isn't a good time Finn," I tell him brusquely, "I... need to go and get changed."

With that I quickly make my exit and run inside up to my room. I close my door and lean back on it with a groan of frustration. As if I am not already frustrated enough already Quinn had to go and do her little strip show. And she knew exactly what she was doing, the wicked little temptress.

A cunning smirk spreads across my face as a plan suddenly springs to mind.

_Two can play at that game Fabray._

Quinn's POV

I sit back down on my sun lounger with a satisfied smirk as I see a flustered looking Rachel suddenly disappear into the house, leaving a bewildered Finn in her wake.

I hear a soft snort of laughter from beside me and turn to look at Santana.

"What?"

"Nice strip show there Q." She smirks. I roll my eyes at her as I take a sip from my drink. "It seemed to have the desired effect though. That was some serious eye fucking coming your way. If it had gone on much longer I feared I might get pregnant just from witnessing it." Santana nods over to where Puck is stood staring at me.

"Gross!" I mutter, suddenly feeling a desire to cover myself up.

"Of course you probably would have noticed if you hadn't been so busy enjoying that mutual eye sex with Berry. That was seriously wanky."

I smirk to myself at her words, the way Rachel had been looking at me _was_ seriously hot. I could virtually feel her fucking me just from her gaze alone.

"Holy shit!" Santana suddenly exclaims next to me. I look up to where she is staring and feel my jaw drop to the floor as my brain promptly short circuits.

_Rachel. In a bikini. Rachel. Bikini._

My brain dies completely as I blatantly stare at her. She is wearing a strapless bikini with light and dark blue stripes across it. It is leaving very little to the imagination as virtually every toned, tanned inch of her is on display and is making my mouth water. I finally tear my eyes away from Rachel's insanely hot body to meet her amused gaze. Her eyes are sparkling at me with mischief as her lips quirk in a knowing smile.

I try my best to stop staring but my eyes simply refuse to cooperate with that idea. My gaze follows Rachel's every step as she saunters over with a sexy sway of her hips.

"Hello ladies." She greets casually. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hell yeah Berry, feel free to come and share my lounger." Santana leers, practically drooling. Not that I can talk as I have been drooling from the moment Rachel stepped out in that bikini.

"Would one of you be able to help me with my sun lotion? I can't reach my back." Rachel asks with an innocent bat of her eyelids but her sexy smirk completely betrays her.

"I'd love to-" Santana starts to say enthusiastically but I cut her off with a glare.

"Sure I'll help you Rach." I offer quickly as I pull her down onto my sun lounger. Rachel turns towards me and my breath hitches as our eyes meet. At this proximity I can see just how dark and hungry her eyes are and it makes my stomach do a little flip. I dumbly take the bottle of lotion from her and sit there still staring at her like an idiot.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice pulls me from my daze.

"Huh?... Oh right, sorry." I blush as Santana laughs at me.

I fumble slightly with the bottle, cursing my sudden clumsiness as I manage to get some of the lotion into my hands. I settle the bottle carefully between my legs to keep it upright and place my hands on Rachel's shoulders. She lets out a content sigh as I run my hands over her shoulders and down her arms. I run my hands back up over her biceps and up to her shoulders, gently massaging for a moment before moving to run my hands up and down her back. I slowly move my hands over with each stroke until my hands are gently caressing her sides. I grin as I see the skin jump slightly as a she shivers lightly from my touch. Slowly I run my hands up so that they brush the sides of her breasts and I smirk as I hear her breath catch. I smile cockily as I realise that I am currently winning our little game of teasing. Rachel is squirming slightly in her seat as my hands brush against the sides of her toned stomach and down over her hips.

_Big mistake._

My fingers caress over that particularly sensitive spot of her hip and Rachel lets out a sensual moan. Suddenly I find that my lap is very damp, in more ways than one. I look down at my lap in horror where I have inadvertently squeezed the bottle of lotion between my legs causing half of the bottle to sprout out.

"Oh my God Q!" Santana howls with laughter next to me. "You totally pulled a Hudson." She guffaws heartily. I am too mortified to even send a scowl her way as I stare at my lap in disbelief. Rachel however does send a reproachful look her way that actually stops Santana mid laugh.

"Come on Quinn I'll help you get cleaned up." Rachel says gently as she stands up and offers me her hand. I grasp her hand tightly and follow her into the house, keeping my gaze on the ground the whole way.

It is only as I hear Rachel shut her bedroom door behind us and lock it that I finally look up.

"Well I guess we better get you out of that bikini huh?" She smirks sexily at me.

Suddenly all of my embarrassment vanishes as Rachel's eyes smouldering into my own. She steps into me, pressing our bodies together as she holds my gaze. Both of our eyes flutter slightly at the sensation of our bare stomachs touching but we resolutely keep our eyes open, keeping our eyes connected.

Rachel slips her hands into the waistband of my bikini bottoms and slides them down, her gaze locked onto mine the whole time. The desire in her eyes burns its way to my very core, the fire there alone is enough to cause me to tremble with need. She continues to hold my gaze as she removes my bikini top and then removes her own top and bottoms.

I literally can't take my eyes off of her in this moment, she is completely mesmerising. I have never seen her eyes burn so brightly before, so intensely. She is magnificent. She takes my breath away and sends a hundred jolts of anticipation through me.

When Rachel finally melds our lips together her kiss is hot and rough, a perfect contrast to the slow, purposeful way she had undressed us. She kisses me hungrily as though her life depends on it, pulling me against her harshly. She steps backwards pulling me with her as we stumble our way across the room, our lips never relenting from their intense battle.

Rachel falls back on the bed, pulling me down on top of her roughly. Her fingers tangle into and grasp my hair, tugging at it slightly as she pulls my lips as deeply into hers as possible. The kiss is so sweet and intense that it is making me dizzy. It is as though I can feel the kiss everywhere at once as my blood races through me. Rachel rolls us to switch our positions and pins me to the bed.

"Please Rach, I need you." I plead quietly.

"I need you too, so much." She whispers and gasps as I rock my hips up into her desperately. "We'll need to be quick."

"Not going to be a problem." I assure her with a self-depreciating smile.

_Right now I will be lucky to last thirty seconds._

"And quiet." She smirks. I groan knowing too well that it will be next to impossible to remain quiet with how worked up I am right now. "Can you be quiet Quinn?" She teases as she trails her hand down and ghosts a teasing touch over where I need her the most.

"Yes." I whimper.

"Really?" Rachel purrs in my ear, making me tremble.

I nod, unable to form words.

"We'll see." She chuckles as she suddenly plunges her fingers inside me, crashing her lips to mine to swallow my cry of pleasure as I buck my hips into her hand. She pounds into me relentlessly as I rock my hips into her with abandon. I shift myself to slide a thigh up between her legs and Rachel lets out a small growl as she rocks down hard against me, coating my thigh with her wetness. Rachel presses her lips back against mine as we desperately swallow each others' moans of pleasure. As Rachel brushes her thumb over my clit I can feel myself begin to tremble.

"Oh God Rach," I pant harshly, "I'm going to come."

"Oh God Quinn." Rachel moans at my words as she drops her head to my shoulder, her fingers and hips working furiously. My back arches into her as I come hard and Rachel kisses me desperately as she rocks into me, riding out her own orgasm. We cling to one another as our tremors slowly subside. Gently I pull Rachel down to lay beside me as we both catch our breath. I softly stroke her hair from her face as I hold her to me.

"I missed this." I whisper softly, giving her a soft squeeze to indicate our embrace.

"Me too." She sighs as she snuggles into me. "We will have to go back down soon or people will start to notice that we are gone, if they haven't already."

"Can't we just stay here?" I pout as I lightly scratch my fingers over her scalp.

"Mmm, I would love to." She sighs contentedly. "But we don't want them to start asking questions."

"Can we have just one more minute?" I plead, giving her a puppy eyed look.

"Of course." Rachel grins as she nuzzles me affectionately, pulling me closer.

I let out a content sigh as I hold Rachel in my arms, vowing silently to myself to never go so long again without this feeling.

**A/N 3: Up next more bikini wearing :-) If you are all super nice to me there may be more touching too :-p**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N 1: Thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews (thanks wagner710, Jay, and C for your comments. Keep the reviews coming :-)**

Rachel's POV

I stretch out on my sun lounger smiling widely. Now that I have finally had the chance to give Quinn a proper welcome home I am feeling far more relaxed. I had been so tense and was fretting about playing hostess all day but now I am just chilling out for once and enjoying the company of my friends.

_Friends. I'm not sure I will ever get used to the concept that I actually have any._

I glance over at Quinn, my best friend. My best friend with benefits, very fun benefits. My best friend who is currently watching me with a soft gaze.

"What?" I ask, wondering why she is looking at me like that.

"You're happy today." She smiles contentedly. "You're all relaxed and smiley."

"Well what's not to smile about?" I beam at her giddily. "We have friends, sun shine, cold drinks." I give her a pointed gaze. "You're home."

"It is good to know that I make it so high up on your list." She teases.

"I was saving the best til' last."

"Mmm hmm, sure you were." Quinn smirks as I roll my eyes playfully at her.

"Okay guys, the food is officially ready." Puck announces triumphantly, cutting off any further retort from me.

Everybody takes a seat around the large outdoor table and start piling up their plates.

"We made veggie burgers for you Rach." Finn tells me proudly as he takes a seat beside me. He looks so pleased with himself but all I can do is stare at him in confusion. He had never been that considerate when we were dating. Not to say that he was purposely neglectful, he just had a tendency to forget things and not pay attention.

"Really?" I look quizzically at him.

"As if Quinn would let us forget." Kurt laughs, oblivious to the pointed look that Finn is now throwing him. "She must have text me at least fifty times in the past week to make sure we had a vegan selection for you."

"In that case thank you Quinn, that was very thoughtful." I beam a smile at her, giving her a quick look to let her know that I would thank her properly later.

Finn visibly deflates beside me at my words whilst on my other side Quinn smirks at him. I give her a light nudge to let her know that I have caught the look but as she locks gazes with me I can't help but giggle with her.

As we eat everyone starts to tell the stories of what they have been doing over the summer. As all of Quinn's stories involve me I end up butting in and we talk over each other and laughing together over the various memories. Quinn's re-enactment of our attempted game of softball with my Dads has everyone in stitches. The others all howl with laughter at Quinn's impression of my attempts at swinging a bat and her imitations of the fear on my Dads' faces, clearly terrified that the bat would fly out of my hands at any moment during one of my wild swings. I scoff and huff appropriately as she tells the story but really I am loving seeing her so happy and animated and can't help but end up laughing along with everyone else. The only person who doesn't seem to be enjoying her tales is Finn who is being very quiet, then again it could just be due to the attention that he is paying to his burger. He always was easily distracted by food... sports... anything that wasn't listening to me talking.

"I'm so going to teach you how to hit a ball." Quinn murmured in my ear as Puck began to regale the group with tales of his summer.

"Quinn." I protested in a 'I don't think so' tone.

"It will be fun Rach I promise." She smiles sweetly at me. "Please?"

I gaze at her doubtfully as she gives me her full pouty lipped, puppy eyed killer combination that she knows will get me every time.

"Fine." I sigh, rolling my eyes in defeat.

_As if I ever stood a chance against Quinn Fabray and her sneaky little tricks. Damn her cuteness._

"Yay!" She cheered happily.

Seeing the huge smile on her face I realise that no matter what this will be worth it. I will happily make a complete fool of myself and potentially risk hitting myself in the face with a bat if it puts a smile like that on her face.

Once we are done eating I decide to live up to my reputation of being annoying by pulling out my camera. At first there are a few moans and groans but now everyone seems to actually be enjoying it as we all goof around. I can't help but be thrilled. This has easily been one of the most fun, enjoyable days of my life and I will definitely want photos to remember it by.

Quinn's POV

I let out a content sigh. This has turned out to be an amazing day so far. The weather is perfect, Puck did an amazing job with the food and I am surrounded by friends who are more like family to me than my real family are. Best of all though is seeing how happy Rachel is. She is positively giddy today being surrounded by friends. The smile that hasn't left her face all afternoon is the reason I made the suggestion earlier that once school starts we should make a point of having get-togethers of just the Gleeks from time to time. I honestly thought Rachel would explode with happiness when the others all enthusiastically agreed.

As I relax back into my sun lounger I smile at the sound of Rachel's happy squeals and giggles of delight. My eyes follow her as she runs and dodges around the yard as she enjoys a water fight with Puck, Mike, Tina, Brittany and Finn. I laugh loudly as Puck manages to hit her square in the face. The look of shock on her face is priceless, only making me laugh harder. She turns towards the sound of my amusement and narrows her eyes at me before smiling deviously, eyes twinkling mischievously.

_Uh oh._

She stalks her way over to me slowly predatorily, her eyes fixed on me as her smirk doesn't fall for even a second.

"No Rach." I plead with wide eyes as I hold my hands up in surrender. "No!" I squeal as she squirts her water gun at me, catching me directly in the face. She soaks my hair and then trails the flow down over my body. I squeal at the cold water against my skin as I try to protect myself from the onslaught as Rachel laughs wickedly the whole time.

I stand up scowling at her as I wipe the water from my eyes. Rachel's smile suddenly falls as her laughter fades away as she holds her hands up protectively.

"You are going to pay for that Berry." I growl as I launch myself in her direction.

Rachel lets out a squeal as she quickly runs away from me as I sprint after her. She manages to successfully dodge me a few times, the slippery little customer. Rachel may be fast, however I am faster. I feint left and dodge right, catching her around the middle and knock her to the ground. Landing on top of her I grin down at her maniacally.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaks nervously and my grin widens at the sound.

"Say you're sorry." I demand.

"No." Rachel huffs stubbornly, automatically slipping into her usual defiance.

"Say. You're. Sorry." I order warningly, pinning her hands to the ground as she squirms under me to try to break free.

"No." She stubbornly refuses again. "I'll never apologise for getting you all wet." She husks sexily, directly into my ear. She almost has me at that, especially with the way she is wriggling beneath me. She almost had me. _Almost._

I move as though to get up, letting her believe that she has won. Just as Rachel smiles smugly up at me I smirk at her and shift my weight to attack her. I tickle her relentlessly as she wriggles and squeals below me. Panting breathlessly she tries to grab at my hands to end the torture but I manage to evade her, keeping up the torment.

"Quinn!" She squeals gleefully. "Get off! Stop, stop!" She giggles as my fingers wriggle against her sides.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms circle me and lift me off of the ground. I flail uselessly before being set down and turning to see Finn.

"What the hell Hudson?" I fume at him.

"Yeah what the hell man? When two chicks start rolling around together you don't stop them!" Puck scoffs indignantly. "Throw jello on them maybe, but never stop them!"

"Rachel was telling her to stop and get off." Finn protests. "I was protecting her."

"Yeah real knight in fucking armour." I mutter under my breath.

"Finn I have told you a hundred times." Rachel huffs as she gets to her feet and advances on him angrily. She comes to a stop in front of him in full diva stance and I have to stifle a smile at how cute and sexy she looks when she gets all incensed. "I have told you over and over again that I don't need you to protect me. I most certainly don't need you to protect me from _Quinn_."

"It's okay Rach." I mumble awkwardly.

"No it's not okay." Rachel stomps her foot in agitation as she turns her attention back to Finn, her eyes full of fire. "Whether you understand it or not, whether you like it or not, Quinn is my best friend Finn and I won't have you keep acting this way."

"Whatever. Take her side!" Finn yells before storming off.

Everyone stands silently for a few moments, watching him stalk off. I wonder to myself if anyone else is listening for the sound of chairs in danger of his wrath.

"And people say Rachel is a drama queen." Kurt muses and just like that any tension in the air is broken as we all burst out into fits of laughter.

Rachel's POV

Since Finn's storm off that could rival one of my own diva tantrums everyone has spent the afternoon messing around. Puck has repeatedly tried to start splash fights with anyone that goes close to him in the pool, Artie has been showing us all that you don't need functioning legs to swim when you have super human upper body strength. Meanwhile Brittany, Santana and Quinn have all been showing off their athleticism with various dives, flips and somersaults into the pool. Whilst the others have been playing in the pool I have sat with Mercedes and Kurt watching the rest all splashing around. Kurt and Mercedes refused to go in the pool as it would mess up their perfect hair so instead were sat rating the boys' bodies whilst I sat trying and failing not to stare at Quinn.

_Speaking of the toned goddess herself._

"Rach, why don't you come in the pool?" Quinn asks as she plops herself down on my lounger.

"Eww Quinn, you're getting me all wet." I protest as I try to push her away. Quinn gives me a little raise of her eyebrow at my choice of words and smirks as she flicks drops of water off her fingertips at me.

"Quinn!" I protest with a squeal as the cold water hits my sun warmed skin. She grins as she starts to tug me towards her. "Quinn no." I giggle.

"Come on Rach, I just want to hug you." She taunts as she pulls on me determinedly.

I quickly jump up from my sun lounger and start to back away to get away from her as she laughs mischievously. She stalks playfully towards me as I keep backing away from her.

"Nowhere to run Munchkin." She grins triumphantly and I realise to my horror that she has somehow backed me over to the pool.

"Oh no." I hold my hands up in surrender as Quinn walks purposefully towards me. "Quinn no." I plead futilely. Seeing Quinn's determined smirk I decide to switch tactics and launch myself at her, throwing my arms around her. "If I'm going down, you're coming down with me." I warn her.

"I'm already wet." She smirks.

Suddenly I find myself airborne and then I land in the pool with a loud splash. The cold hits me immediately as the water engulfs my body. I break to the surface, coughing and spluttering as I wipe the water from my face.

"You're dead Fabray." I growl as Quinn surfaces with a cheeky grin.

"What?" She asks innocently. "I just wanted you to play with me."

I smile at her cuteness but she isn't going to get off that easy. I grin at her as I pounce and dunk her under the water. I laugh joyously as she comes back up coughing and glaring at me. The smile drops from my face as she stalks slowly towards me and I brace myself for a dunking. However just as she has almost reached me she suddenly disappears below the surface. I look around me wildly, suddenly feeling like an extra in jaws as I try to work out which direction the attack is going to come from. I shriek as I feel something brush against my leg and spin around frantically.

"Boo!" Quinn suddenly says in my ear as she grabs my waist from behind and pulls me under the water. She keeps her hold on me and I desperately flail and wriggle to try to get free until I suddenly feel her lips against mine. The kiss is only fleeting before we have to break the surface but the small smile that I see on her face tells me that the game has just changed. I grin back at her as I advance towards her, planning my dunking strategy as I go.

_It's so on Fabray._

Rachel's POV

Towelled off and dry we are all now dressed and relaxing around the living room as we sleepily watch movies. Today has been wonderful but surprisingly exhausting. I rest my head on Quinn's shoulder with a yawn, not paying any attention to the action movie that the boys have put on.

I wriggle myself closer to Quinn and let my eyes fall shut as she tightens her arms around me, resting her head on mine. I smile as she nuzzles my head slightly, her lips lightly brushing against my hair for a moment.

_Awesome day._

With that last thought I fall asleep.

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.**

**Next chapter... some teasing, some Santana, some embarrassed Quinn**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N 1: As always- thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews (anon, CN, Jay and wagner710- thanks for your comments).**

**A/N 2: And I am back! Sorry for being gone for a couple of days, as you can see I am still alive and well :-) I have been so tired the past few nights that I have pretty much crashed as soon as we have got home in the evenings. On a happier note I have actually found some time recently to get some of the sequel written. I was getting serious writing withdrawal!**

Quinn's POV

"Batter up." I whisper into Rachel's ear, ghosting my lips over the shell. I smile as I feel her shiver in my arms.

"Quinn." Rachel moans, squirming her ass back against me. "Can't we just skip this?" She pleads.

"Nuh uh." I shake my head. "You promised that you would give it a try so no backing out."

"But Quinn it's scary!" Rachel pouts as she flails her arms dramatically, almost sending her bat flying.

"Sweetie it is on the kids' setting." I chuckle. "And careful where you flail that bat." I chastise, giving her a playful swat on the ass.

"I don't care what setting it is on, it is still balls flying at my face!" She protests indignantly.

I cover my mouth quickly to try to hide my snicker of amusement.

"Oh very mature Quinn." Rachel huffs cutely at my childish amusement.

Still chuckling at Rachel's cuteness I pull her body closer to me. I place the bat in her hands, positioning them correctly for her as I keep my hands on hers a little longer than necessary, caressing them slightly.

"I'm the one who should be scared you know." I murmur in her ear. "I have seen you swing a bat before. I am literally putting my life on the line right now." I tease with a grin. I can't help but laugh at the glare she shoots in my direction. She couldn't look less threatening if she tried right now, stood in her cute little helmet.

I move my hands down to Rachel's hips, pulling them back into mine as I return my lips to her ear.

"The trick is to keep your hips loose." I instruct close to her ear, causing another shiver.

"Uh huh." Rachel moans softly as I sway her hips back and forth. I let out a small moan of my own as her ass rubs deliciously against me.

_Oh God. Focus, focus, focus!_

I desperately try to ignore my desire to just forget about batting and take Rachel home for other more fun activities. I have actually managed to get Rachel here and I am determined to follow through on this.

"Okay." I clear my throat. "Now when the machine starts up, the trick is to keep your eye on the ball."

"I can work that much out myself." Rachel huffs sulkily.

"Oh really? That must be why you are so good at this." I tease.

"Funny Fabray." Rachel deadpans.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you to Rach." I order with a light smack on her butt.

"Is it bad that it turns me on when you get all bossy like that?" Rachel asks, shooting me a sexy grin.

"Later Rach," I chuckle as I slide my hands back onto her hips. "Focus now."

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel sighs as she turns her attention back to the ball machine.

Quinn's POV

"Swing and a miss."

"Shut up Quinn."

"Stiii-rike!"

"Quinn!"

"Hey at least you are keeping the bat in your hands now, that is an improvement."

"Quinn if you don't shut up I am going to-"

"Ooh you're going to what?" I purr into Rachel's ear.

"Quinn!" Rachel whines, drawing out my name.

"Rachel!" I mock.

"You're the one who said that I am supposed to focus."

"Yes."

"So stop trying to distract me!" She protests with a cute little pout.

"I'm just trying to piss you off." I grin.

"Why?"

"Other than the fact that you are sexy when angry?" I laugh as Rachel playfully swats me. "If I get you all fired up and feisty I figured that you might think less and just go with it." I explain. "Also the you being insanely sexy when pissed off thing though."

"Oh, really?" Rachel smiles sexily as I press my lips to her neck.

"Mmm, really." I mumble against her throat as I trail open mouthed kisses along her soft skin.

"What, umm... what are you doing?" Rachel gasps as I trail my hands under her shirt and caress over her stomach teasingly.

"I figured that if I couldn't piss you off that perhaps turning you on would have the same desired effect on your game." I nuzzle my nose against Rachel's soft skin, inhaling her sweet scent as I run my tongue lightly over her neck.

"One... who said you didn't piss me off? And two... Oh God!" She gasps as she reaches back to cling to me tightly. "Who said that you are turning me on?"

I snicker softly against her neck as I trail my tongue up her neck to her ear and swirl it over the sensitive lobe causing Rachel to moan as her hips writhe back against me.

"So cocky." She gasps as her grip tightens.

"With good reason." I smirk cockily as I run my hands up to squeeze her breasts. "Are you turned on yet?" I moan into her ear.

"God yes." Rachel pants harshly.

"Good. I will go and put another quarter in then." I say cheerfully as I pull away and walk over to the ball machine.

"What?" Rachel shrieks incredulously. "Quinn Fabray you get back here right now!"

"You might want to keep your eyes forwards there Rach." I tease mockingly. "Balls will be flying at your face again any second."

"Ha, ha."

"You love me." I grin.

"That doesn't mean that I necessarily like you right now." Rachel grumps at me.

"You like me." I mutter into her ear as I take up my prior position behind her, arms around her securely.

"I suppose so." Rachel grumbles to herself.

Quinn's POV

Rachel squeals with excitement when she finally manages to connect her bat with the ball. I choose not to mention that she actually hit the ball behind us as her excitement and bouncing around is simply too cute to put a dampener on.

Suddenly Rachel is a lot more eager as she shushes me and focuses intently on the next ball. Which of course she misses but that doesn't seem to deter her.

"It's the bottom of the ninth, the plates are loaded." I murmur into her ear as we wait for the next ball.

"I have no clue what any of that means." Rachel giggles.

"It means that if you hit the next ball your team wins the game." I explain and her face brightens with excitement at the thought of winning the imaginary game.

Rachel swings her bat towards the ball and meets it with a resounding whack. It only trickles forwards a few feet along the ground but at least it was in a forwards direction and she managed to keep her bat in her hands.

"Home run baby, you won the game." I grin.

Rachel span in my arms and threw her arms around my neck. I quickly pull us out of the firing line as Rachel beams up at me happily, her eyes shining brightly. Naturally our lips gravitate towards one another as our bodies pull together like magnets. As our lips touch our bodies sink into each other as we get lost in one another. The only sound other than our soft moans is that of the balls rhythmically hitting the cage.

Rachel's POV

"Ooh San, look at all the Disney Rach has!" Brittany exclaims excitedly as she drags Santana over to my movie collection. As it is raining today Santana and Brittany decided to invite themselves over to watch movies.

"San loves Disney." Brittany beams as she starts pulling out movie after movie.

"Err Britt? You're kinda ruining my street cred here."

"Like we don't know that you are a softy under the many, _many_ layers of bitch." Quinn teases.

"You're one to talk." Santana scoffs as she rolls her eyes at Quinn who is currently lying with her head in my lap whilst I stroke her hair.

"She has you there." I giggle. Quinn simply shrugs, evidently not caring right now as she practically purrs in my lap.

"Ooh Finding Nemo." Brittany bounces excitedly.

"We watched that yesterday BrittBritt." Santana reminds her gently.

"So?" Brittany pouts with that killer puppy eyed look.

"We'll put it on the maybe list." Santana sighs, never able to say no to Brittany.

"Ooh, Beauty and the Beast?" Brittany says excitedly.

"No." Quinn vetoes immediately.

I look down at Quinn with a quizzical look. She normally never passes up a chance to watch the movie.

"It's our movie." She shrugs.

"Ours is Lady and the Tramp." Brittany informs us as she keeps looking through the pile of DVDs that she pulled out. "We do the spaghetti thing." She beams as Santana blushes profusely. "Ooh Lilo and Stitch, put it on San." Brittany says excitedly as she passes Santana the DVD.

"Britt." Santana protested.

"Please." Brittany pouts again and Santana rolls her eyes as she puts the DVD on, unable to hide her smile of affection.

"You know who Stitch reminds me of?" Santana pipes up as the character in question causes chaos on screen as she looks at me pointedly.

"Me?" I squeak indignantly. "Is that your way of reminding me yet again that you think I am annoying?" I ask resignedly.

"No." Brittany pipes up with a happy smile. "It's her way of saying that you are so cute that it doesn't matter if you are annoying."

"Or that you are just cute and tiny." Quinn grins at me adoringly.

"Or that she must be from another planet." Santana scoffs but the quick smile that she sends my way lets me know that she is just teasing.

Quinn's POV

"What is that?" I ask with wide eyes as my cheeks flush profusely.

"It's a catalogue Q." Santana smiles sweetly. "Britts and I thought that you and Stitch might be able to make use of it." She smirks as she barely controls her laughter.

"It's a catalogue of sex toys." I hiss anxiously, blushing to the tips of my ears. Santana full on cackles at my discomfort as I scowl at her.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as she carries in drinks for us. "Baby why are you blushing?" She asks as she cups my face, her eyes full of concern.

"Don't mind her Stitch, she just embarrasses easily." Santana chortles.

"Why are you...? Oh!" Her eyes widen as she spots the catalogue that Santana had thrown into my lap. I shift uncomfortably as Rachel looks from the catalogue, to me and back again. She grabs the catalogue from my lap and starts to flick through it with interest as I stare at her in shock.

"Q your girl is so much cooler than you." Santana laughs heartily.

"Ooh look Quinn they have a website." Rachel chirps happily as she points at a page in the catalogue. My eyes automatically look where she is pointing and I quickly avert my gaze as I see the other items on the page.

"Oh my God Q, it is only pictures." Santana scoffs at me. "Surely even a repressed bitch like you can look at pictures."

"Fuck off _Satan_." I growl as I shoot daggers at her.

"Bitch please!" Santana laughs, undeterred by my death looks. "You can go down on Berry but you can't look at a simple sex catalogue?"

I shift uncomfortably as I start to fidget with my hands embarrassedly.

"And are you really going to tell me that you haven't ever fantasised about strapping one on, bending your girl over and fucking her senseless?" Santana raises her eyebrows at me in question as her eyes sparkle with mirth.

"I-" I squeak as I fidget uncontrollably. Rachel reaches over to still my hands and I almost jump out of my skin at the contact.

"Baby its okay." Rachel says to me gently as she rubs my back soothingly. "Santana I think you have teased her enough now."

Rachel glares at Santana as she holds the catalogue out to her.

"Fine." Santana sighs. "Sorry Q." She mumbles but pushes the catalogue back at Rachel. "But you should keep that." She smirks. "Trust me."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." Brittany says softly as she comes to take a seat beside me. "Toys can be super fun and you and Rach are both super hot so really you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thanks B." I say softly as I offer her a small smile, still blushing to my roots.

"I don't want to upset you but San and I brought some DVDs over for you to borrow too. They are just romance and stuff but with two girls instead of a girl and a guy. San really likes them."

"You're the best, thanks Britt." I smile genuinely at her.

"I didn't upset you?" She asks uncertainly.

"You never could." I assure her as I give her a quick hug.

Quinn's POV

I feel as though it is looking at me. I glance over to the bedside drawer that Rachel had put the catalogue in after Santana and Brittany left and feel my fingers twitch involuntarily. I shift my eyes over to Rachel's bathroom door. I can still hear the shower running so I know that she will still be a while yet. Giving into my curiosity I open the draw and pull the catalogue out, holding it as though it is a bomb that is about to go off. I lay it on the bed and eye it wearily. The front cover isn't too intimidating so I reach over and open to the first page.

_Oh. That's... interesting._

I flick carefully through the book, frowning as I try to work out what you are even supposed to do with half the items. Occasionally though something captures my attention and I let my mind wander a little, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Hey baby, what are you reading?" Rachel asks as she walks out of the bathroom in her tiny sleep shorts and tank top, towel drying her hair.

"Rachel!" I squeak in surprise as I try to hide the catalogue quickly.

"What are you hiding?" She asks suspiciously as she walks over to me.

"N- nothing." I stammer nervously.

"Uh huh." Rachel scoffs as she reaches out and snatches the catalogue from me. "Oh." She grins at me.

"Umm." I blush as I pick nervously at her bedspread.

"It's okay to be curious you know Quinn." Rachel assures me. "It is even okay if you want to try any of these." She says indicating the toys in the catalogue.

"Really?" I whisper uncertainly.

"Of course." She grins. "I think you'd be hot with a strap on, and it would definitely be sexy as hell to fuck you with one."

I can feel my body growing hot all over at the vivid images that are flooding my mind as she speaks. Images of me taking her, of her taking me, all in varied positions. I take a deep breath as I feel my breathing becoming laboured.

"But baby we never have to do anything that you're not comfortable with okay?" Rachel assures me sweetly as she gently runs her hands through my hair.

"I think I might," I confess in a hushed tone as I take another deep breath. "I think that I might want to."

"Really?" Rachel smiles bashfully at me.

"A lot actually." I confess in a rushed breath. "But maybe... not yet?"

"Okay." Rachel agrees easily.

"Okay?" I ask uncertainly.

"For now," Rachel grins sexily at me as she straddles my lap. "We can just do this." She says as she leans down and presses her lips to mine sensually. My hands automatically drop down to her thighs as we deepen the kiss.

"This I can do." I grin as I lift her from my lap and lay her on the bed, resting my weight against her. My lips meet with hers again in a heated, needy kiss as my hands trail up under her top.

_This I can definitely do._

**A/N 3: Okay so that I don't worry people again, I probably won't be updating for a few days again, quite likely not until next Sunday. I can of course be bribed with cookies, reviews, chocolate etc to post sooner :-p Just to tease you all the next chapter contains what is my personal favourite sex scene. All I will say is a swimming pool and some dirty talk ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N 1: Thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews (thank you Jay, cash and dawnelaurel for your comments)**

**A/N 2: So the Sunday update didn't happen, sorry about that. We ended up staying at my Dad's later than expected. Anyway I figured I would just wait until today as today is my wife's birthday (happy birthday honey, I love you xx) and what better present than some Faberry sexy times? :-) Oh and the lovely Quinn card that I got her (yes really :-p) I figured she can borrow my other woman for the day.**

Quinn's POV

"That's a cute one of you Stitch." I say as I peer over Rachel's shoulder at her laptop as she goes through the photos that we took at the pool party.

"Ugh not you as well." She huffs.

"What? It's cute."

"I prefer your usual nickname for me." She pouts.

"Mmm, okay Munchkin." I smile as I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her as I continue to look over her shoulder.

"Ooh that is a nice one of us." Rachel coos as our faces fill the screen. The picture is of us with our arms wrapped around each other as we both looked at the camera with soft eyes and warm smiles. We both look so content that just looking at the photo makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I'd like a copy of that one." I murmur softly as I place a kiss on Rachel's shoulder before nudging her to stand up. I take her seat on her computer chair and pull her into my lap whilst we continue to look through the photos.

"Ooh I think I have found my favourite." Rachel grins as my face fills the screen. Even if I hadn't remembered the picture being taken it would have been obvious that Rachel was the photographer for this photo. My gaze into the camera is soft and adoring, my smile warm and genuine as a faint blush paints my cheeks.

"I have to argue. I think _that_ is my favourite." I giggle as a picture of Rachel, Tina and Brittany comes up with them all in bikinis and posing like Charlie's Angels with their water pistols. Brittany and Tina both looked awesome but I hardly paid them any attention as I stare at Rachel looking all crazy hot and sultry.

_I swear she can make love to a camera with her eyes alone._

We click through a few more pictures. There are a lot of group shots of everyone clowning around and having fun. There was a great one of Mike air kissing Puck's cheek whilst Puck pretended to swoon. There was a cute one of Brittany with all the boys where you could see Santana in the background shooting looks of death at all the boys. There was one of Kurt and Mercedes both divaing it up and of course several of Rachel and I together, naturally I requested copies of all of those.

"New favourite!" I exclaim as I let out a shriek of laughter.

"When did... who?" Rachel turns in my lap and points an accusing finger at me. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Might have been." I giggle, completely giving myself away.

The photo is a side view shot of Rachel as she is bending over to grab her water pistol from the ground. The angle of the photo gives the perfect view of both her perfect ass and pert breasts.

"What?" I protest as she glares at me. "I couldn't resist." I grin as I turn back to the screen and gawk suddenly. "Apparently I wasn't the only one who couldn't resist." I raise my eyebrow at her pointedly.

"I claim complete innocence." Rachel protests, batting her eyelids innocently at me. "I was merely taking a picture of a butterfly and you happened to get in the way."

"You took a photo of my ass!" I laugh disbelievingly.

"I'm sticking to my story." Rachel grins cheekily at me.

"Hmm... another butterfly?" I raise my eyebrow at her as the next picture comes up.

"There were a lot of them around that day." She giggles as I look at my stomach filling her laptop screen. I give her an incredulous look and she shrugs at me unashamedly. "Okay so you have a hot body." She admits. "Your abs are amazing." She purrs and I feel a jolt go through my lower abdomen at the sound.

"Wow." I moan as a picture of Rachel getting out of the pool comes up. Her bikini is clinging to her body, her hair slicked back and her body glistening where the sun hits the drops of water on her skin.

"I don't look too bad in that one." Rachel smiles happily at the screen.

"Wow." I moan again in agreement.

"Apparently you agree." She chuckles at me.

"I wish it were possible to have sex with a photo." I husk in her ear.

"You can have sex with the girl in the photo." She reminds me with a sexy smirk as she turns in my lap to straddle me as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Are your Dads in bed?" I ask as I run my hands up and down the backs of her thighs.

"Over an hour ago." Rachel grins. "They'll be fast asleep by now."

I stand up, lifting Rachel with me and then set her down as I start rummaging around in one of her drawers as she watches me with confusion.

"Put this on." I tell her as I hold out the items I had been looking for. Rachel takes them from me still looking confused as she does as I asked.

Rachel's POV

"It's cold." I complain as the sensation hits me.

"Are you just going to complain all night?" Quinn teases as she pulls me into her arms. "I'll keep you warm don't worry." She purrs into my ear and suddenly the cold is no longer an issue.

I had been a little surprised and confused when Quinn had thrown my bikini from the pool party at me and told me to put it on. I had done as she asked partly from curiosity but mostly just because the glint in her eyes told me that it would be worth it. She had put on one of my bikinis, the same one she had borrowed after the sun lotion incident and then had led me down here to the pool.

The water is freezing at this time of night but with Quinn's body pressing up against mine I find myself warming rapidly.

"You know this is all I could think about at the pool party." She tells me in a low, sultry voice. "The whole day all I could think about was being in here with your legs wrapped around me as I lean you up against the side of the pool and just take you." She purrs seductively in my ear making me tremble.

"Oh God, why didn't you?" I whimper as she kisses my neck teasingly.

"Hmm," Quinn chuckles as she pulls back to give me a little quirk of her eyebrow. "I think it might have given our friends a bit of a clue, not to mention a bit of a show if I had."

"Well I don't see them here now." I say huskily in her ear and then moan as she continues her ministrations on my neck. At the sound of my soft moan I feel her shiver against me as my breath tickles over her ear.

"Oh God Rach," Quinn moans against my neck. "Just your voice can make me crazy. I feel like I just want you all the time." She confessed as she presses into me as I run my hands fervently up and down her back. "Oh God do I want you." She growls as her hips shift restlessly against mine.

"Then take me." I tell her simply is a hushed tone, full of desire.

At my words Quinn surges into me, her lips connecting with mine hungrily. She barely even pauses for breath as she pulls both of our bikinis off and pulls our bodies back together. We both moan softly at the feel of skin on skin, our bodies slick from the water of the pool. Quinn wraps my legs around her waist as I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her as close as possible. Our bodies bump and slide against one another as she walks us to the edge of the pool in a way that is so erotic that I almost come undone from that alone.

My back presses up against the side of the pool and we both moan as our breasts brush against each other, our slickened skin slipping over each other easily. The sensation of Quinn's slick body gliding against mine is completely intoxicating. She kisses me fiercely and without any preamble she trails a hand down to run through my very ready folds. She teases me gently as her other hand cups my breast, teasing the nipple as her hips and the wall behind me hold me in place.

"Please Quinn." I whimper, running my hands roughly through her hair, tugging it slightly as my need burns out of control.

"Please what?" She whispers softly as her gaze burns into mine. "Tell me what you want."

"Please Quinn, just fuck me." I beg and Quinn gasps lightly at my use of profanity. She lets out a small growl as she attaches her lips to my neck and bites down lightly as she thrusts her long fingers deep inside me.

"Fuck!" I moan out at the sudden delicious intrusion.

"You are so fucking hot!" Quinn pants in my ear as she thrusts into me over and over again, her pace never relenting. I can feel my walls already beginning to pulse and quiver around her fingers. There is something about knowing that Quinn Fabray is inside you that just does something to a girl, that makes you want to just fall apart around her fingers and I can feel myself close to breaking already.

As Quinn brushes her thumb over my clit my legs shake and tremble around her hips. Her other hand moves from where it is teasing my nipples and trails down to grab my ass as she pulls me onto her fingers over and over, pushing as deeply inside me as she can as she curls her fingers inside me. I quiver and moan continuously in her arms as I feel my orgasm building to a great crescendo.

"I love watching you like this." Quinn growls huskily in my ear. "You never look sexier than when I am fucking you."

_Oh dear God where did this dirty talking Quinn come from? She is surely going to be the death of me. But damn what a way to go._

"You look so beautiful when you come Rachel, you look incredible."

I moan loudly in response to her words, too far gone for a more verbose response.

"God I love to make you come," Quinn groans throatily in my ear as she continues to pound into me whilst her thumb rubs furiously over my clit. "I want to make you come long and hard."

And at those words I do.

I come long and hard, trembling and quaking uncontrollably in Quinn's arms as wave after wave hits me with an intensity that is almost blinding. When I finally come down from my high I sag against her, my body going completely boneless. Quinn holds me securely and tenderly in her arms until I have regained control of my breathing and muscles.

Quinn sets me down gently and gazes down at me, her eyes bright and shining in the pale moonlight. I can just make out the faint flush on her face and her kiss swollen lips. She looks simply breathtaking.

With a grin I suddenly scoop her into my arms as she squeals in surprise. She giggles as I carry her across the pool and set her down on a step just above the water.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a husky tone as she gazes at me through heavy lidded eyes. I gaze up at her toned, lean body sat shining just above me in the moonlight and feel my jaw drop slightly in awe.

_God she really is a goddess._

I watch as her abs ripple with each panted breath she takes. She looks down at me with a questioning gaze but I simply smirk back at her as I step towards her and wrap my hands around her thighs, slipping her legs over my shoulders as my hands run down to grab her ass and pull her hips towards me. I hear Quinn let out a small, shuddery moan as she realises my intention. I grin up at her hungrily as I lock gazes with her and slowly, deliberately lick my lips. Quinn stares at me with her mouth hanging open as she pants heavily with need, her eyes begging me to touch her. I lean down and slowly run my tongue along her, enjoying her sweet tangy taste. I push my tongue inside her and slowly pulse in and out, moaning at the feel of her around my tongue.

"Please Rach." Quinn whimpers above me. "Please don't tease me." She begs softly.

With a small nod of acquiesce I run my tongue up and lick over her clit as Quinn bucks her hips sharply against me with a moan. I put one hand on her ass to keep her steady whilst I use the other to push inside her. I pulse my fingers in and out of her, quickly gaining momentum. I can feel the muscles of her ass beneath my hand bend and flex as she grinds herself wantonly into my face. She has her head thrown back as her hands deathgrip the step she is resting against.

I feel Quinn's inner walls clench my fingers deliciously and I know that she is desperately close already. I wrap my lips around her clit, flickering my tongue relentlessly whilst fucking her with my fingers as hard as I can. Quinn's thighs squeeze my head almost painfully as her whole body shakes and quivers violently with her release. She cries out my name and her hips jerk erratically against me as I suck on her clit, holding her steady as the last waves of her orgasm rock through her. When her tremors subside I pull her down from the step and hold her gently whilst she catches her breath. She rests her head against my shoulder as her arms flop limply around me. It is lucky that I am holding her up or I fear she would drown right now.

"That was amazing." Quinn whispers softly as she places a small kiss on my shoulder.

"_You_ were amazing." I sigh contentedly as I give her an affectionate squeeze. "We should probably get out before we get all pruney." I suggest softly.

I feel Quinn giggle softly against my shoulder and I smile at her. I will never understand how she can be so insanely sexy one moment and then so ridiculously cute the next.

"You first, I am still waiting for my legs to recover."

"You just want to watch my ass as I get out." I accuse teasingly.

"Mmm, that too." She grins cheekily.

As I climb out of the pool I turn around and smirk as I predictably catch Quinn ogling. I giggle as she lifts her gaze to mine and grins unapologetically. As she climbs out and stops in front of me our eyes trail over each other and I find myself biting my lip as I take in her gorgeous, toned body.

"I think we need towels." Quinn says quickly as she clears her throat.

"Yeah?" I smirk at her glazed eyes.

"Yeah, and get dressed really, really fast." She rushes out, blushing lightly.

"And why is that?" I ask in a low tone as I take a step closer to Quinn.

"Because if we don't," she says in an equally low tone. "I will jump you and I'm not recovered from round one yet."

I grin mischievously as I step my body into hers, pressing up tightly against her. Quinn's arms automatically wrap around me, pulling me into her.

"Evil little temptress." She mutters as she presses her lips into mine.

**A/N 3: New tattoo today, what do you think? ****/LoveableDork19/status/189705331360804865/photo/1**

**Reviews please, I'll save you some birthday cake :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N 1: Thanks as always for the alerts, favs and kind reviews (thanks ilovequinn for the review, love the name by the way). I am sorry for the delay between updates- work has been so busy lately that I crash every night when we get home. I do plan however to get the last few chapters of this story all posted by the end of this week.**

Rachel's POV

"Stitch, I have question?"

"I thought we already discussed that name."

"But it really suits you." Quinn grins at me.

I roll onto my side and glare at her. Quinn laughs at my reaction, pulling me to her as she wraps her arms around me.

"It suits you," She explains carefully, "Because I prefer you without a stitch of clothing." She grins goofily at me as I jab her in the side, giggling at her dorkiness. I give her a quick peck on the lips and shake my head at her affectionately.

"Still don't call me that." I say, tapping her nose with my finger.

"You let Santana." Quinn pouts.

"That's because I can't threaten Santana with withholding sex." I smirk as Quinn's face instantly falls in horror.

"You wouldn't?"

I raise my eyebrows at her in response as I give her a beatific smile.

"How about I call you Squishy instead?" Quinn grins. "And you haven't let me ask my question." She reminds me as I scowl at her.

"It's from Finding Nemo!" Quinn exclaims in an exasperated tone as she rolls her eyes at my annoyance.

"I know what it is from," I huff. "I am just wondering if you are implying that I am fat?"

"Are you kidding?" She asks incredulously. "Seriously Rach, have you seen you? Your body is _amazing_!" Quinn runs a hand down and squeezes my hip to emphasise her point before teasingly trailing her hand up my torso. "You do have a few nice squishy parts though." She grins roguishly as she squeezes first one breast and then the other.

"But once again you aren't letting me ask my question." She huffs.

"Well I am going to keep ignoring you until you stop with the stupid nicknames." I grump at her playfully.

"Baby," Quinn sighs. "Am I allowed to call you baby or is that another stupid nickname?" She mocks teasingly.

"Technically it is a term of endearment as opposed to a nickname." I point out.

"Rachel." Quinn growls out with a laugh as she tickles me.

"Okay, okay I'll stop." I giggle as I struggle to keep her torment at bay.

"Thank you Munchkin." She grins as she flops onto her back and pulls me into her arms.

"So what did you want to ask?" I ask curiously.

"Could you tell your Dads that you are staying at mine tonight?" Quinn asks as she idly plays with our joined hands.

"You want me to come over to yours?" I ask unable to hide the confusion in my voice. We never stayed at hers, for obvious reasons.

"Umm, well no."

"So where are we-?"

"It's a surprise." Quinn butts in before I can finish my question.

"Are we going to a motel or something?"

"No."

"Then where-?"

"Rachel." Quinn says in an exasperated tone.

"Can you give me a hint?" I ask, completely useless when it comes to not knowing things.

"Wear something really comfortable and bring a sweatshirt in case it gets cold tonight."

"That's it? That is all the hint I get?" I huff.

"That is all you get." She grinned obviously amused by my frustration. "So will you tell your Dads?"

"You want me to _lie_ to my Dads when you won't even tell me why?" I ask as though scandalized.

"I am telling you why," Quinn argues. "It's because I want to do something nice for you on our last night of freedom."

"Aww." I smile as I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Although technically tomorrow night will be our last night of freedom." I point out.

"But tomorrow night we would have school the following day so tonight is our last true night of the holidays." Quinn counters.

"I love that you are so smart." I grin brightly at her.

"I love that you actually understood my logic." She grins back as she gives me a light squeeze. "So you'll do it?" She asks, her eyes wide and childlike with hope.

"Of course." I agree as I give her a peck on the lips.

_As if anyone could resist that face._

Quinn's POV

After a quick trip home to prepare for Rachel's surprise I pull back up outside her house. I take a deep breath, feeling a little nervous. This had seemed like a brilliant idea this morning when I was laying in Rachel's arms but now I was full of doubt.

_Is it too cheesy, too lame? Will Rachel think it is too romantic and date-like for our current "friends" status?_

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I know that will Rachel will love it, I know that she will because I know her. And Rachel Berry loves nothing more than gestures like these.

I smile as I look up and see Rachel bounding out of the house, obviously she had been watching out of the window whilst waiting impatiently.

"Are we running away together?" I tease with a laugh as I see her overly large overnight bag.

"You can mock all you like Fabray but you try packing an overnight bag when you have no idea where you are going or what you'll be doing."

"Always the dramatic one." I tease affectionately as I take the bag from her.

"It's in my blood darling." Rachel says grandly.

"You are such a dork." I chuckle.

"Coming from you Miss Fabray that is really saying something." She smirks.

"I am not a dork!" I protest vehemently.

"You so are!" Rachel laughs heartily. "And you are totally a bigger geek than me."

"Okay I'll accept the dork comment but a geek, really? I was Head Cheerleader!" I argue fervently.

"Which you quit for _Glee_." She reminds me. "Which we all really appreciated." She adds hastily.

"That still doesn't make me a geek." I pout sulkily.

"What about your Harry Potter obsession?" She teases.

"They are the most popular books of all time!" I huff. "You can't seriously count that against me!"

"Okay." She concedes. "How about the fact that you made me sit through star trek?"

"You said you liked Voyager!" I protest.

"Well, I like Seven." Rachel grins cheekily.

"B'Elanna is hotter." I argue.

"Hmm, so you like feisty brunettes?" Rachel smirks sexily.

"And you like blondes?" I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Blondes with a bitchy attitude." Rachel teases.

"I'll show you bitchy Berry." I warn lightly with a small smile.

"Don't worry baby, your secret life as a trekkie is safe with me. As is your love of The X-files and that British show."

"Doctor Who."

"That's the one." She smiles sweetly.

"You said you liked it."

"I do, it is fabulously camp."

"So if you like all of the shows then why are you teasing me?" I pout.

"Because you get so cute and flustered." Rachel grins at me adoringly as I roll my eyes at her.

"We're here." I inform her grouchily as I cut off the engine.

"We're at the park." Rachel says as she looks around her with a baffled expression.

"I know, the trees gave it away."

"Smart ass." Rachel mutters to herself.

"You love me." I grin.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You're mean Berry." I pout.

"You love me." Rachel grins brightly as she echoes my own retort back at me.

"I don't deny it." I chuckle as I wrap an arm around her shoulder as we walk along together. Rachel beams up at me as she wraps an arm around my waist.

"So what is in your bag?" Rachel asks curiously.

"You'll see." I smile mysteriously.

"Are we heading towards the pond?"

"You'll see." I say again with a light chuckle at how this was obviously driving Rachel crazy.

"Quinn!" Rachel pouts cutely in frustration. I lean down and kiss her pout away, taking her completely by surprise. As I pull back Rachel looks quickly around us with wide eyes.

"Nobody else is here." I assure her and Rachel looks back at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just surprised. We don't usually do that in public."

"Well it's not really in public when we are the only ones here." I point out as I reach down and brush my lips lightly against hers again before taking her hand and leading the way.

As we reach the pond I lead Rachel to a clearing that is mostly surrounded by trees to offer some privacy and start unloading the bag that I brought with us.

"A picnic?" Rachel asks happily as I take out a blanket and some containers. "My surprise is a picnic?" Rachel squeals with a cute little bounce.

"It is part of your surprise." I grin up at her knowing that response will kill her.

"There's more?" She asks, sounding like a kid at Christmas, or I guess at Hannukah in her case.

"You'll see." I smirk as she pouts adorably at me.

**A/N 2: This story is really close to the end now. I feel quite sad at the thought but then I will just have to make more time to work on the sequel :-)**

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N 1: Thanks as always for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts. They all mean so much and really give me the incentive to write more on the sequel, which I need to find more energy so I can write more. I am getting withdrawals!**

Rachel's POV

This whole evening has been incredible so far but it is driving me insane trying to work out what is next. I know that I should stop thinking about it and just focus on enjoy this part of the surprise, especially with how wonderful it is already but not knowing is just killing me.

"Stop thinking about it." Quinn chuckles as she glances over at me.

"Stop reading my mind." I protest with a pout.

"Come here." Quinn says softly, holding her arms out to me. I smile and nestle into her as she lays us back on the picnic blanket. As I rest my head on her shoulder and nuzzle lightly into her neck I feel myself beginning to relax and stop trying to figure out the next surprise.

"Did you like dinner?" Quinn asks softly, her breath tickling against my hair.

"It was amazing. I still can't believe that you managed to get food from my favourite restaurant. I didn't even know that they did takeout."

"They don't." Quinn grins smugly at my confused look. "But the Fabray charm goes a long way."

"The Fabray charm?"

"It's legendary." Quinn smirks cockily. I give her a playful nudge in the side as she giggles.

"I was going to cook for you myself." She confesses softly. "I'm a pretty good cook but I was worried that I might accidentally use something non-vegan friendly so I thought going to a vegan restaurant was a safer option until I learn to cook vegan for you." Quinn babbles sweetly and I am blown away by how adorable she can be.

"You're right," I chuckle. "Your charm is legendary."Quinn smiles happily as I press my lips to hers tenderly.

"I wanted it to be perfect." She says quietly as she holds my gaze. "It's almost the end of summer." I can hear a hint of sadness in her voice and feel my own heart twinge a little at the thought of this summer coming to a close. There were so many thoughts about what returning to school might mean for us but I refuse to think about that right now, I intend to make the most of every moment from now until the end of the summer. I roll onto my front to lie completely on top of Quinn as I press light kisses of promise against her lips.

"Would you like your dessert now?" Quinn asks breathlessly between kisses.

"Are you dessert?" I ask as I pull back and raise my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I can be if you don't want one of your little surprises." She smirks. She knows she has me on that, my insatiable desire to know versus my insatiable desire for her lips.

"You don't play fair." I pout.

"Does it help if I say that you can have both me and your surprise together for dessert?"

I grin brightly in response and sit up already licking my lips in anticipation. Quinn stops for a moment as she was reaching for her bag, her attention drawn to my mouth as she absently licks her own lips. Shaking herself from her reverie she continues to rummage in her bag and pull out one last container.

"I tried to make that vegan chocolate cakey thing that you like." She says bashfully. "My first foray into vegan cooking."

She opens the container and holds it out to me looking uncertain as I take it from her.

"I'm not sure if it came out okay or not." She says anxiously.

I think I am salivating just from the sight and smell of the gooey chocolatey goodness so I am fairly certain that she has done a good job. I grab a fork and hurriedly scoop some cake onto it but instead of taking a bite myself I hold the fork out to her. Quinn quirks an eyebrow at me but leans forwards as she sensually wraps her lips around the fork. I gaze at her with rapt attention as she licks her lips slowly and swallows. Immediately I am in her lap kissing her with all that I have. After a moment of surprise Quinn wraps her arms around me, pulling me deeper into the kiss as my tongue thoroughly explores her mouth. The taste of the cake mixed with the taste of Quinn's lips is pure heaven. I moan against her lips continuously as my senses go into a delicious overload.

Leaning back I grab the fork again and offer her another piece of cake with a hopeful, expectant smile.

"You did say that I could have you and dessert together." I remind her with an impish smile. "And I figure this way is less messy that eating it directly off of you... although that would be very pleasant." I finish huskily as the image of eating or licking anything off of Quinn's abs fills my mind.

Quinn's eyes darken as she looks up and holds my gaze with her own. I watch intently as she hikes up her top slowly, runs a finger through the cake's chocolatey sauce and smears it across her abdomen. She holds her finger out to me and watches with rapt attention as I take the finger in my mouth and slowly suck the chocolate off. Her pupils become completely blown as I swirl my tongue around the digit with a small smile.

When I am done Quinn lies back and rests on her elbows as she gazes up at me seductively. I let out a breath as a shiver of desire runs through me and shift so that I am hovering above her. Quinn gazes up at me with dark, heavy lidded eyes and I feel another tremor of want rush through me and settle in my lower abdomen. Leaning down I slowly run my tongue over her toned stomach and smile against her skin as I hear her gasp above me. Her gasps turn to soft moans as she begins to writhe beneath me as I kiss, suck and lick all over her soft skin. I take my sweet time to make sure that I get it all and then some. Then I slowly move my way up and run my tongue over her lips and then inside her mouth as I kiss her deeply. I push Quinn back down on the blanket as I lean my body down into hers, the rest of the food lying forgotten.

Quinn's POV

I lead Rachel back to my car, desperately trying to hurry us along a bit. Our picnic ended up going a little of schedule (in the most amazing way possible) and now I am a little worried that we may end up being late for the next portion of this evening. I drive as quickly and carefully as I can as Rachel keeps shooting me slightly confused looks as I drive us down a trail through the park.

"Quinn, where are we going?" She asks sounding puzzled. "Are we even allowed to drive in this part of the park?" She asks anxiously.

"You'll see where we are going when we get there." I smirk. "And yes we are allowed to drive here, or at least I am.

"What does that mean? Why are you allowed to?" Rachel asks, definitely confused now. I simply smile at her enigmatically and quirk an eyebrow at her. As predicted Rachel huffs in exasperation at that. Sometimes she really is much too fun to play with. As we come to the end of the trail however Rachel forgets all about her annoyance as she gasps in awe.

"Quinn it is beautiful." She says in a hushed tone.

"It is my special place, or one of them at least." I tell her nervously. It feels strange to share this with someone but somehow I know that it is okay to do so with Rachel. It feels right to. "This is one of the places that I used to come when I needed to get away from my family, particularly my father. I haven't been here for a while though."

"Why not?" Rachel asks softly, taking her eyes off of the beautiful view to connect her gaze with mine.

"I found somewhere better." I tell her honestly.

Rachel looks at me softly, smiling sweetly at me in understanding as she takes my hand in hers.

"Come on." I say to her enthusiastically as I open my door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks as she climbs out of the car.

"Not far."

As Rachel gets out of the car I climb up onto the hood of the car and hold out my hands to help Rachel up. She gives me a perplexed look but takes my hands and squeals slightly as I pull her into my arms to lean back against my body. As she settles down against me I rest my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist with a gentle squeeze.

"This is amazing Quinn. Thank you for bringing me here." Rachel says softly.

"I'm just glad that we made it here in time for the sunset after somebody got me all sidetracked." I tease, giving Rachel an affectionate nuzzle.

"I don't recall you complaining at the time." Rachel giggles as my nose tickles her neck.

"Hmm, definitely not." I agree, pecking a kiss to the side of her head.

I carefully fish in my pocket for my phone and set it up to play the playlist that I had made especially for this evening. As the music starts I settle back against the car and hold Rachel in a comfortable embrace as we quietly watch the sun go down together.

Rachel's POV

"The Big Pineapple." Quinn informs me in a serious tone before breaking into a goofy grin.

"Oh my God, you watch Buffy?" I exclaim happily. "How did I not know this before?"

"I used to watch it with San and Britt. It was their way of helping me rebel against my father."

"We are so going to have a Buffy marathon soon." I tell her excitedly as I already start planning it in my head.

"Do you ever think it is strange how much it turns out we have in common?" Quinn asks seriously.

"Not really." I reply carefully after a moment of contemplation. "We have always been more alike than we are different." I shrug easily. "We are both driven, ambitious and oh my God I love this song!" I exclaim suddenly.

"Me too." Quinn chuckles at my sudden outburst and ability to get sidetracked.

Quinn shifts from underneath me and hops off of the car, holding her hands out to me.

"Dance with me?" She asks softly.

I gaze at her adoringly as she stands there looking the image of perfection under the pale light of the stars and the moonlight, holding her hands out to me and asking me to dance with her. I smile brightly at her, a full Rachel Berry smile as I take her hands and let her help me down from the car hood.

Quinn sets me down carefully and then pulls me tenderly to her, wrapping her arms around me in one smooth motion. I honestly don't think I could ever tire of the feeling of her arms around me. She makes me feel so safe, so cared for.

I look up at her face as she gazes down at me softly. This whole evening has been amazing. The picnic, the sunset and now dancing together under the stars. I am convinced it cannot get any more perfect but then Quinn begins to sing softly in my ear along with the song. I wonder if she realises how romantic all of this has been, how like a date it has been but I decide to not question it. For now I am happy to just be here with her, sharing this moment.

As the song comes to a close I reach up and place a long, slow kiss to her lips as we continue to sway together beneath the moon.

Quinn's POV

I fiddle with the passenger seat to lean it all the way back.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks from behind me.

"I'm making our bed." I tell her, just about managing to keep the trepidation from my voice, not really sure how she would respond to this. This whole night had been a perfect end to our summer and I don't want to ruin it by making a wrong move now.

I settle down to lie on the seat and hold my hand out to Rachel. As she takes my hand I pull her down to settle on top of me and wrap my arms around her as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Mmm comfy bed." She murmurs as she snuggles into me. "Are we really going to sleep here?"

"We don't have to," I assure her anxiously. "I just thought that this way we could have a night where it is just the two of us, with nobody else around."

"You just want to have your wicked way with me." Rachel teases lightly.

"Hmm, well that as well." I chuckle before turning more serious. "I like it when it is just me and you." I confess quietly.

"Just us against the world?" Rachel smiles softly at me.

"When it is just me and you there is no rest of the world." I tell her honestly in a hushed tone.

"We can definitely stay here tonight." Rachel sighs and nuzzles into me contentedly. I drop my head down to rest against hers as I tighten my hold on her. The perfect end to our summer.

**A/N 2: The end of the summer is here, as is the end of this story almost. Just another two chapters to go. Next up they are back to school for senior year- how will it affect our girls?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N 1: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favs as always. Only one more chapter after this one :-(**

Rachel's POV

I can hardly contain the legion of butterflies in my stomach. Today is the day. It is the first day of school, the first day of senior year. And most importantly the first day of Quinn and I having our friendship tested by our peers. It had been different with the Gleeks as they are our family so when the two former 'enemies' of the group had become friends nobody really questioned it, they simply were grateful for there being less arguments within the group.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair as I tried to get it to sit perfectly. Quinn had told me that she would still be the same once we return to school but I can't help but wonder how she will feel after receiving a few slushies to the face just for being seen talking to me, let alone being friends with me.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I square my shoulders determinedly. I can believe in Quinn, she is strong. If anyone gives her any trouble she will simply send them running with her HBIC glare and her cutting words.

_I can definitely believe in her. Our friendship can survive anything, right?_

The butterflies stir up something fierce as Quinn's car pulls up outside the house.

"Oh hush you." I mutter to my stomach as I head out of the house.

Quinn looks up at me as she is getting out of her car and her face lights up in a bright smile. She leans casually against the side of her car as I approach and I feel a stirring in my stomach for another reason entirely. This is how I want to always picture Quinn, the sun behind her lighting her hair into a halo, a warm smile brightening her already perfect features.

"Nervous?" She asks me softly as she takes my bag from me and puts it in her car. "You didn't even let me come to the door." She teases with twinkling eyes.

"Just don't want to be late." I lie anxiously.

"It will be fine Rach." Quinn assures me gently as she takes my hand in hers.

"I know." I smile falsely. Quinn gives me a concerned look but lets it slide for now.

_Time will tell._

Quinn's POV

I shut off my engine and look up at the school with a sigh. Looking up at Rachel I give her a soft, sad smile as I see the same trepidation on her face that is currently twisting my own gut.

"I miss summer already." I confess softly as I gently brush some stray hair from her face.

"Me too." She says in the same sad tone, her eyes gazing into mine as though she will never see them again.

"We're going to be okay." I assure her in a strong, determined voice, my eyes holding hers to make sure that she would really hear the truth of my words. "You're my best friend and I love you okay? _Nothing_ will change that." I promise her firmly as I lean in a press a quick reassuring kiss to her lips. Rachel smiles softly and then squares her shoulders, visibly feeling more assured.

"Okay?" I ask again softly as I search her eyes carefully.

"Yeah." Rachel nods, her smile brightening.

"Good." I grin back as I give her another quick peck on the lips as I squeeze her hand briefly. "Let's do this."

Quinn's POV

_I am pathetic, well and truly pathetic._

After spending most of my time with Rachel over the summer being stuck in classes without her is proving to be tortuous. So far today we haven't had any lessons together and I am already seriously considering changing a few electives.

As the bell goes I end up walking in the opposite direction to that of my next lesson and instead head towards where Rachel has just had class. I know that the route I am going will take me twice as long and that I will probably end up being late but my need for a Rachel Berry fix is too strong to ignore.

I walk hurriedly through the corridors, my eyes sweeping over the sea of student bodies as they pass before I finally catch a glimpse of the tiny brunette. I can see the exact moment that she spots me as her face breaks into a bright smile before furrowing in confusion.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Can I walk you to class?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"Sure but isn't your next lesson on the other side of school?" She asks with a puzzled frown.

"Umm..."

Crap I should have known she would have my timetable memorised already.

"Yeah." I admit sheepishly.

"Quinn you'll be late!" Rachel exclaims in dismay and I have to fight the urge to giggle at just how horrified she looks at the prospect of being late for a class.

"So I'll be late." I shrug.

"I will not have you being tardy on our first day back!" Rachel protests as she starts shooing me away.

"You know if you had just not argued then my being late wouldn't even be an issue so just let me walk you." I argue stubbornly.

"Fine." Rachel turns her nose up and struts off down the corridor. I stare after her incredulously for a moment before hurrying to catch up. I scurry beside Rachel the whole way to her class, shooting her side glances of disbelief as she purposely ignores me the whole way.

"Thank you for walking with me Quinn." Rachel says formally when we reach her classroom and I roll my eyes at her. I would give anything to kiss that smirk off of her face right now.

"I'll meet you by your locker at lunchtime?" I ask hopefully and Rachel finally breaks from her diva façade and smiles brightly at me as she squeezes my hand quickly before dropping it and quickly glancing around the deserted corridor. I purposely reach and hold her hand in mine as I smile affectionately at her.

"I'll see you later Rach." I promise before turning and sprinting towards my next lesson.

Quinn's POV

I pull Rachel into the toilets nearest to our lockers as lunchtime finally rolls round. I glare at the people already occupying the bathroom until they scurry away, muttering quick apologies as they go. Smirking at them I pull Rachel into the furthest stall and lock the door, smiling roguishly as I turn to face her.

"Quinn what are you doing?" She asks haughtily.

"Isn't it obvious?" I purr as I advance towards her and push her back against the stall wall, pressing my body against hers.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclaims in outrage. "I have already told you that I will not have sex with you on school grounds."

"Mmm," I grin as I nuzzle her neck and move up to her ear. "And I told you that I like a challenge." I husk as I ghost my lips over her ear.

"Quinn." Rachel starts to protest but moans softly as my lips suck gently on her neck. Not seeing any resistance I continue my ministrations with my tongue and lips on her neck as my hands work their way under her shirt, caressing and pinching her hardening nipples.

"Mmm, oh God." Rachel gasps as she bucks her hips into me. "We can't do this here." She says without conviction.

I gaze at her and take in her flushed face and hooded eyelids. I run my hand down and slip into her panties with a smug smile.

"It would seem that not all of you has the same conviction." I purr in her ear as I trail my fingers through the wetness that I find there.

"God Quinn." Rachel pants as she cants her hips against me.

"Do you want it?" I ask her in a thick, heavy voice as I trail my fingers in circles, purposely avoiding anything that will give Rachel any real relief. "Do you want me to fuck you Rachel?" I growl. "Do you want me to take you right here and now, make you scream my name for the whole school to hear?"

I know it makes Rachel crazy when I talk dirty to her so I know that I am not playing fair right now but as she shivers at my words and moans softly I cannot find it in myself to care.

"Do you want me inside you Rachel?" I purr one last time.

"Y... yes." Rachel moans as she rocks her hips as she desperately tries to shift my fingers to where she needs them.

"Tell me." I demand as I halt the movement of my fingers.

"God I want you Quinn." Rachel pants desperately.

"I want you too Rachel, you make me so wet." I growl before removing my hand from her panties and taking a step back. "It is too bad that you won't have sex with me on school grounds."

With that I smirk at her and leave the stall, leaving a dumbfounded Rachel in my wake.

_Three, two, one..._

"Quinn Fabray get back here now!"

I have only made it a few steps down the corridor when I hear Rachel's shrill, livid voice behind me. As it is lunch time there are a few students in the hall and they all stop suddenly and silently watch the drama that they are sure is about to unfold. Rachel and I do have a reputation in the past for having some epic verbal throwdowns after all.

I turn swiftly on my heel, setting my face into my patented HBIC glare. I quirk my eyebrow at her as I advance on her predatorily, like a lion stalking its prey. Rachel looks nervous for a moment as she glances around us as though one of the other students might butt in and rescue her.

"Nobody speaks to me that way Berry." I growl menacingly.

Rachel looks up at me with wide eyes but then clenches her jaw defiantly, meeting my fiery eyes with a burning gaze of her own.

_God I want to kiss her._

We stare each other down, faces set in fierce determination until I suddenly can't hold it in any longer. My shoulders begin to shake slightly and then the laughter just bursts out of me. I throw an arm around Rachel's shoulder casually, ignoring the surprised eyebrow raises of the students around us.

"You were teasing me?" Rachel pouts as we start to walk down the corridor together.

"You love it when I tease you." I husk in her ear.

Glancing around to check that nobody was paying attention to us anymore Rachel suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me back into the girls' bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I giggle as she pulls me along determinedly.

"You are finishing what you started." She tells me with a growl as she pulls me back into the stall and locks the door behind us. As she pushes me against the wall with a fierce kiss I find myself smiling against her lips.

Maybe being back at school won't be so bad after all.

**A/N 2: Wow Rachel, your "not at school" policy didn't last long did it? :-p Not that I blame her. If I were with Quinn I would be connected to her at the hands, lips or hips at all times too.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N 1: Thanks for all of the favs, alerts and reviews (thanks Anon and General Mac for your reviews) over the course of this fic. You have all been amazing. One of the main reasons I am so sad to finish this is because I will miss you guys (feel free to randomly DM me just to help with the withdrawal). To Anon who asked- yes there will be a sequel that is already part written (so now you will have to love me forever as promised right?)**

**So without further delay (and I really do want to delay the end) here is the last part of the fic:**

Rachel's POV

This week so far has been perfect. After the pool party Glee seems to have grown closer than ever, with the exception of Finn and so our meetings have been far more productive than in the past. I finally have friends to call my own and best of all I still have Quinn. Nothing seems to have changed between us at all. We still laugh and fight as much as ever, and we still kiss and get naked together whenever the opportunity arises. I really start to wonder what I had been worried about. That is right up until a large jock appears before me, slushie in hand. I wince and brace myself as he smirks down at me jeeringly.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice growl from beside me just when I was expecting the ice cold feel of slushie in my face. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn demands as she glares at the boy.

"What does it look like? I am slushying this loser." He scoffs dumbly.

"You do and you can say goodbye to your balls asshole."Quinn growls warningly and her look is so fierce that the jock has enough of a spark of intelligence to look apprehensive. And then realising that people were looking he squared his shoulders defiantly.

"You don't scare me." He sneered.

"I won't let you slushie my friend." Quinn raises her voice as her fists clench at her sides in barely contained anger.

"Well I am going to slushie _someone_, maybe I should just slushie you?" He taunts with a smirk.

"Fine." Quinn stares him down as she clenches her jaw determinedly.

"Quinn no, its okay. Let him just slushie me, I'm used to it." I plead. Quinn getting slushied because of me is exactly what I have been fearing about returning to school.

"No Rachel." Quinn says firmly as she fixes me with a fiery gaze. "Slushie me." Quinn demands as she turns back to the dumb jock. "Go on!"

"Whatever." He scoffs and I hear a gasp from Quinn as the cold beverage hits her square in the face. Everything stops as the entire hallway falls silent.

"You did not just slushie Q." Santana's voice yells as she appears through the crowd.

"I, err..." The jock stands there awkwardly holding his empty slushie cup.

"Are you _stupid_?" Santana hisses as she advances on him. "You slushie my friend? Do you know who I am?" She demands as she puts her hands on her hips in a stance reminiscent of Quinn's own HBIC stance.

"She got in the way." He protested feebly. "She wouldn't let me slushie that loser." He said, gesturing towards me.

"That _loser_ is also my friend." Santana glares at him menacingly. "If I ever see you threatening her or slushying her again I will make you pay." She warns him threateningly. "That goes for all of you." She yells as she looks pointedly at the crowd that has gathered. "Okay show is over." She yells and the crowd quickly disperses.

"Thank you Santana." I whisper gratefully as I look at Quinn worriedly. She is still frozen to the spot in shock, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Anytime Titchy Stitch." Santana smiles genuinely. "Now go take care of your girl."

I give her a small nod and take Quinn's hand. After a quick stop at my locker I lead her to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind us.

Wordlessly I pull a stool over the sinks and sit Quinn down gently. Leaning her head back I wipe the slushie from her hair as best I can before sitting her back up and removing her shirt and bra. I do my best to keep my gaze averted knowing that this is not really the time to be ogling her toned stomach and deliciously pert breasts but my eyes as usual refuse to comply with my good intentions. A soft gasp escapes my mouth and I quickly move my gaze away from her half naked body.

My gaze meets a pair of amused hazel eyes that are shining exceptionally green in this light. Quinn smiles at me softly as she pulls me towards her until I am straddling her lap.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently as she wraps her arms around me.

"Me?" I ask incredulously. "You are the one who got slushied." I say and feel my face fall as the sadness and guilt crash to the surface.

"Hey." Quinn says softly, her brow furrowing in concern. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." I whimper as my lips tremble slightly. "I knew this would happen, I _knew_ it."

"Knew what?" Quinn asks carefully, her eyes full of confusion.

"This!" I yell agitatedly as I gesture towards her slushied hair and torso. "I knew that your being friends with me would lead to you being slushied." I sniffle as a few tears escape. "I understand if you want to stop being my friend Quinn." I tell her between ragged breaths.

"Rachel." Quinn whispers tenderly as she caresses me cheeky gently.

"I know." I let out a small sob before composing myself enough to continue in a shaky voice. "I know what you will say Quinn and you may feel that way now. But what about weeks or months for now when you have been slushied countless times because of me?" I can't stop the tears from falling freely now. It is all too much. Just the idea of Quinn being slushied because of me is bad enough but the pain I feel at the thought of losing her because of it is excruciating.

"Baby." Quinn sighs sadly as she strokes me tears from my face, her eyes swirling with emotion. "I don't care if I get slushied every day for the rest of the year, so long as you are still the one who washes it away for me."

I gaze at her questioningly, trying to read anything in her face that is contrary to her words but all I see is honesty there.

"I'm not worth it." I choke out in a whisper.

"I think I get to decide that." Quinn smiles sweetly as she continues to tenderly wipe my face. "I decide what is worth it and what isn't Munchkin and you know there is no point in arguing because we both know what a stubborn bitch I am." She grins wryly at me.

"True." I sob out a laugh that turns into full on giggles.

"Good, now that we have that settled." Quinn smirks triumphantly at me. "Care to help me get this crap out of my hair? It's cold!"

I smile as I reach for the shampoo and conditioner in the emergency slushie kit that I retrieved from my locker. I have to stretch uncomfortably to reach them as Quinn refuses to let me up from my position in her lap. She kisses my neck softly as I lean over her, working her way down to the small amount of cleavage shown by my top.

"You know I think it is unfair that I am the only one here that is half naked." She smirks up at me, eyes shining naughtily. With a shake of my head I pull my shirt up over my head and drop my bra to the floor.

"Better?" I tease as she grins up at me happily.

I lean forwards into her as I tenderly pour warm water through her hair before lathering it up with shampoo. I work the shampoo through as I diligently ignore Quinn's wandering lips over my skin. I squirt a little too much conditioner into my palm as Quinn chooses that moment to wrap her lips around my nipple and suck gently. I gasp and writhe in her lap as her tongue flickers over the taught nipple and I let out a small cry of pleasure. With a huge resolve I manage to work the conditioner through her hair and rinse it quickly as Quinn relentlessly teases my body with her tongue.

As I towel dry her hair Quinn lifts her head from teasing my overheated body and gazes at me with intense, burning eyes. My hands still in her hair as my breath catches. Quinn pulls my body flush to hers and as her lips meet mine in a tender but hungry kiss I find myself believing for the first time that we really will be okay. School, our friends, dumb jocks armed with slushies, none of these things will change anything because when we are together our summer never truly ends.

**The End**

**A/N 2: As one of the main questions I have received throughout the course of this fic was "when will they become official?" I thought I should explain quickly. They WILL become official in the sequel and will have the much needed conversation. The reason that it didn't happen in this one is because I actually started writing the sequel first. But then I got curious as to how they had got into their "friends with benefits" arrangement and ended up writing this but didn't want to lose all of what I had already written... if that makes sense? So anyway I hope nobody is disappointed by that aspect. Hopefully it will be worth it in the long run (wow, no pressure right?) Anyway I am oddly very sad to see the end of this fic. I would love to know what you all think (the good, the bad and yes even the ugly) now that the fic has finished (until the sequel at least) so please review or even just DM me if you don't like to leave reviews.**

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	31. Update re The Sequel

Hi. So I know it has been a long time and still no sequel- there has been a lot going on in my personal life. I am sorry to say that I am unlikely to finish writing it any time soon but it is for a wonderful reason: my wife gave birth to our twin girls back in November- Sophie Ella and Alexandra Quinn. Suffice to say we have our hands full with the two most beautiful, amazing beings I've ever had the joy to know (I know I am biased but everywhere we go people stop us to tell us how lovely they are so it's not JUST Mummy pride speaking :-p).

Anyway thank you for all of the lovely messages I have received since the last story asking about the sequel. I am truly sorry that it won't be finished any time soon. I still love to chat to my fellow Faberrians though so feel free to still PM me and I will get back to you whenever the babies allow me a few minutes :-)


End file.
